Princes de Glace
by Dyneen
Summary: La vie n’est pas facile… Surtout quand on est esclave et qu’on est offert en cadeau à deux princes d’une contrée glaciale… sans qu’aucun réchauffement climatique ne soit prévu ! HxD et TxD
1. Prélude

**Auteur :** Dyneen

**Disclamer :** Les personnages de Gundam Wing appartiennent à Mrs H. Yadate et T. Yoshiyuki. Je les emprunte juste...

**Couples :** (1+3) x 2

**Genre :** Hors univers GW (juste persos), Tryaoi (Ne cherchez pas, je viens de l'inventer yaoi à trois)

**Remarques : **Fiction en plusieurs chapitres (+ de 10)

« … » - paroles / ' … ' - pensées / § … § - signes sourd-muet

------ Différents événements se déroulant en même temps

* * *

**Princes de Glace **

**Chapitre 1**

* * *

L'air glacial fit frissonner le jeune garçon qui tenta tant bien que mal de s'emmitoufler un peu plus dans la fine couverture qu'on lui avait fournit. Voyant qu'il ne pourrait pas capter plus de chaleur, il essaya de se concentrer sur le paysage. Les branches des arbres ployaient sous une épaisse couche de neige, la végétation au sol restait invisible et même le ciel semblait avoir adopté cette couleur ; quelque soit l'endroit où il posait le regard, seul le blanc semblait être présent. Il soupira. Après tout, cette contrée était réputée pour être perpétuellement enfouie sous la neige et balayée par un vent glacial. Mais elle possédait aussi de magnifiques trésors. Des images de la plaine de Guermal qu'ils avaient traversé la veille lui revint en mémoire et il sourit en se rappelant l'arc en ciel de couleurs qui scintillait sur les nombreux glaciers de cette région. Un frisson le parcourut immédiatement après, au souvenir du bain glacé qu'on lui avait forcé à prendre dans une rivière par la suite, pour le rendre plus présentable, d'après ses bourreaux. 

Soudain, une violente secousse le fit s'assommer à moitié contre les barreaux de bois de sa cage. Le chariot le transportant faillit basculer dans le ravin mais ses gardiens réussirent à le maintenir sur la route après avoir calmé les chevaux.

« Que s'est il passé ? » demanda le capitaine de la garde en s'approchant précautionneusement sur la route enneigée, du convoi qui s'était arrêté.

« Cette route est gelée et l'un des chevaux a glissé. Le chariot a faillit se renverser, capitaine. »

« Des dégâts ? »

« Non, capitaine, nous avons rétabli la situation. Les chevaux n'ont pas été blessés. »

« Bien, soyez prudents. Lord Treize sera mécontent si le chargement n'est pas en bon état à l'arrivée. » Sur ce, il fit faire demi tour à son cheval et regarda le jeune garçon recroquevillé dans la cage. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant la bosse qui commençait à apparaître sur son front.

« Soldat Merven »

« Oui capitaine ? »

« Mettez une poignée de neige dans ce mouchoir et donnez le lui pour faire diminuer la bosse de son front ». Le soldat obéit et tendit la compresse improvisée à travers la cage.

Duo hocha la tête en signe de remerciement et appliqua le mouchoir sur son front tandis qu'il regardait s'éloigner le capitaine de la garde. Ce dernier s'approcha du carrosse qui suivait le chariot et se pencha vers la fenêtre. Ses longs cheveux blonds, attachés en un catogan, ressortaient nettement sur la tunique rouge qu'il portait. Puis il se redressa sur son cheval et fit signe au convoi de repartir. Le chariot s'ébranla de nouveau.

* * *

Cinq jours… Cinq jours qu'ils étaient entrés sur le territoire des glaces. Cinq jours qu'il ne voyait que du blanc. Cinq jours que le vent glacial se glissait sournoisement dans les trous de sa couverture le frigorifiant. Ils avaient traversé plusieurs villages, mais n'avaient vu personne. 'Les habitants semblent être aussi froids que leur pays' sourit tristement Duo, essayant de ne pas penser à ce qui l'attendait une fois arrivé. 

Alors que la nuit commençait à tomber, le convoi arriva dans une ville plus grande que les précédentes. Duo se redressa légèrement, toujours enveloppé dans sa couverture, pour essayer de voir plus précisément ce qui l'entourait. De nombreuses échoppes étaient éclairées, repoussant la nuit et le froid par la douce chaleur qui semblait y régner. Plus loin, dans une taverne, des rires et de la musique se faisaient entendre. Il tendit l'oreille. 'Du piano. Cela fait tellement longtemps que je n'ai pas joué.' Duo se mit une gifle mentalement. 'Oublie Duo, un esclave ne fait pas de musique.' Il posa un regard triste sur la route devant lui, essayant de ne pas se faire submerger par son passé.

« Qu'est ce que…. » Souffla-t-il.

Devant lui, un magnifique château, surplombant la ville, imposait sa froide présence au regard des visiteurs. Sans s'en rendre compte les soldats avaient fait arrêter le convoi et regardaient mi-respectueux, mi-craintifs l'immense forteresse qui leurs faisait face. Quatre tours majestueuses encadraient des bâtiments, d'une blancheur éclatante dans le crépuscule. Des drapeaux pourpres ornés d'une licorne blanche, ses deux sabots antérieurs battant l'air, flottaient au vent sur chacune d'elle. Là encore, seul le blanc paraissait avoir la préférence des propriétaires de ces lieux. Devant eux, un pont-levis permettait d'enjamber une rivière, dont les flots déchaînés, nullement gênés par la glace, produisaient un vacarme assourdissant.

« Qu'attendez-vous pour avancer ? » demanda le capitaine d'une voix forte en s'approchant de ses hommes.

« Désolé, capitaine, nous repartons tout de suite. »

Le chariot avança et traversa la rivière. Le bruit des roues et des sabots sur le pont résonnait dans le cœur de Duo. Quand ils passèrent les grandes portes en argent, celui-ci frissonna mais ce n'était pas de froid cette fois-ci. Leur voyage allait se terminer et même si il n'était pas mécontent, ce qui l'attendait ici ne lui plaisait guère. Il allait être donné en cadeau aux deux princes de ce pays et ceux-ci ne dépareillaient pas avec leur contrée d'après ce qu'il avait entendu dire. Ils étaient tout deux réputés pour leur grande maîtrise des armes et du combat mais aussi par une froideur et une absence de sentiments digne de la glace recouvrant leur royaume.

Après quelques mètres en pente douce, le convoi s'arrêta au milieu d'une cour, en partie déneigée pour favoriser les déplacements. Des serviteurs s'approchèrent immédiatement et s'occupèrent des bagages tandis qu'un épais tapis était disposé de l'entrée du château au bas du carrosse afin que les invités ne soient pas incommodés par les restes de neige. L'intendant ouvrit la portière et se pencha en avant dans un salut respectueux. Un homme d'une stature imposante, châtain, les cheveux plaqués savamment en arrière par de la brillantine descendit, puis tendit sa main, permettant à une magnifique femme de descendre de la voiture. Cette dernière portait des cheveux châtains retenus par deux macarons de chaque côté de sa tête mais son regard froid tranchait avec la beauté de son visage. A sa suite descendit une jeune fille avec de longs cheveux blonds et des sourcils embrouillés. Seuls ses yeux, rappelant ceux de sa mère, permettaient de faire le lien qui unissait ces personnes.

« Capitaine Merquize, faites descendre le cadeau de son carrosse et amenez le ici. » ordonna lord Treize avec un sourire ironique. Duo vit le capitaine s'approcher et ouvrir la porte. Il se décala au fond de la cage mais Merquize tira sur la chaîne, attachée au cou de l'esclave et le força à sortir de la protection relative de la cage. Se retrouvant brutalement en position debout après une semaine passée assis dans sa cage, Duo tomba dans la neige, ses jambes refusant de le supporter. La jeune fille qui le regardait éclata de rire.

« Lady Dorothy, ceci est inconvenant d'une jeune fille de bonne famille comme vous », cingla sa mère d'une voix froide. La princesse se calma immédiatement.

« Capitaine Merquize, dépêchez-vous sans quoi nous allons mourir de froid dans cette cour »

« Oui, Lady Une »

Il tira à nouveau sur la chaîne et Duo arriva tant bien que mal à se remettre debout et à suivre le capitaine. Lord Treize récupéra la chaîne et se dirigea vers l'entrée, précédé par ses ladies, Duo trottant difficilement derrière. Une fois à l'intérieur, des serviteurs récupérèrent leurs manteaux tandis que l'intendant leur proposait de les conduire à leur chambre pour se remettre de leur voyage.

« Nous avons du retard et je pense que la soirée a déjà débuté. Il serait inconvenant de faire attendre plus longtemps les princes pour leur fête d'anniversaire. » L'intendant ne dit rien mais les conduisit vers la salle où se déroulaient les festivités.

Une douce musique se faisait entendre à travers la porte en chêne devant eux. Lord Treize se retourna vers Duo, l'examina de la tête au pied, remettant les tissus en place puis semblant satisfait, le recouvrit d'une grande cape et rabattit la capuche devant les yeux de l'esclave. Les trois convives réajustèrent leurs vêtements puis se tournèrent alors vers l'intendant qui attendait leur approbation pour ouvrir la porte.

* * *

La musique se fit plus forte alors que le battant s'ouvrait pour les laisser passer. Duo, le visage caché par la capuche ne voyait rien et se contentait de suivre les tiraillements de la chaîne, faisant attention à ne pas se prendre les pieds dans la cape. Lorsque la traction sur sa chaîne stoppa, il s'arrêta et attendit. Une nouvelle pression et il s'agenouilla. Son corps était parcouru de tremblements. La musique s'était arrêtée à leur entrée et seuls quelques murmures parvenaient jusqu'à lui. 

« Majesté, nous sommes venus vous présenter nos hommages et offrir aux princes un présent pour leur dix huitième anniversaire qui, j'espère, les satisferont. »

Sur un signe du roi, ils se relevèrent. Duo suivit le mouvement et attendit ne sachant pas vraiment ce qu'il devait faire, essayant tout de même de retrouver un peu de calme. Lord Treize attrapa la cape et d'un coup sec la fit tomber par terre dévoilant son trésor aux yeux de toute l'assemblée. Duo redressa son visage.

Trois trônes étaient disposés devant lui, surélevés par trois marches. Au centre un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années le regardait, intrigué. Quand les yeux bleu cobalt, inquisiteurs rencontrèrent ceux de Duo, il sourit. Duo fut assez surpris : pas de regard lubrique, ni sadique. Le roi Odin lui souriait simplement sans arrière pensée. A sa droite, un jeune garçon brun aux cheveux en bataille le fixait. Il était vêtu d'une tunique bleue cintrée sur un pantalon serré aux cuisses mais s'évasant par la suite, de la même couleur. Une épaisse ceinture en gundamiun, ornée d'un dragon sur la boucle, enserrait sa taille et des bottes noires en peau remontaient jusqu'aux genoux. Son visage était légèrement typé mais ce fut ses yeux qui troublèrent le plus Duo. Ils avaient la même couleur que le roi mais d'une froideur à congeler un pingouin. Se détachant du regard cobalt, il tourna la tête vers le second garçon, habillé de manière similaire mais de couleur verte, qui le fixait également. Ses cheveux étaient de la même couleur que son frère mais plus longs et recouvraient une partie de son visage. Ce dernier rappelait par ses traits celui de son père. Le seul œil visible était d'une couleur émeraude mais là encore, Duo fut étonné par l'impassibilité qu'ils montraient. 'Leurs habits sont assortis à leurs yeux… Sont-ils vraiment jumeaux ? L'un a les yeux de son père, l'autre le visage, mais quoiqu'il en soit leur mère doit être magnifique. Si seulement leur regard pouvait être un peu plus chaleureux.' Tandis qu'il réfléchissait à ses nouveaux maîtres, une claque magistrale le sortit brutalement de ses pensées. Alors qu'il se voyait déjà éjecté à plusieurs mètres, le collier autour de son cou le retint, lui coupant brutalement la respiration. Lord Treize n'avait pas lâché la chaîne et le regardait méchamment alors que Duo, à genou, essayait de retrouver une respiration moins saccadée.

« Comment oses-tu étudier les princes de cette façon » cracha-t-il, « un esclave baisse les yeux devant ses maîtres, ne l'as-tu toujours pas compris. »

« Pardonnez-moi, Lord Treize, je ne voulais pas manquer de respect à leurs majestés », murmura Duo, veillant bien à ne plus l'appeler maître puisqu'il ne l'était plus.

Treize tiqua mais ne dit rien, s'excusant lui aussi devant l'impolitesse de cet esclave et leur assurant que si ils le désiraient, il pouvait le corriger ou l'échanger contre un autre esclave moins présomptueux. Duo déglutit difficilement. Il avait été acheté dans le seul but de devenir le cadeau des princes et n'avait donc jamais eu à subir la colère de Treize mais aux cris qu'il entendait parfois de sa chambre, il ne faisait aucun doute que, dans le second cas, il ne s'en sortirait pas indemne. Un long silence s'était installé, chacun attendant le verdict des princes.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Assis devant un échiquier, deux jeunes garçons réfléchissaient à la meilleure stratégie à adopter quand de légers coups à la porte se firent entendre. Aucun des deux ne répondit, concentrés sur le plateau de jeu disposé devant eux. Quelques minutes après, une seconde salve de coups fut frappée.

« Entrez ». Le garçon aux yeux cobalts regarda la personne qui osait les déranger avec tant d'insistance tandis que son frère restait l'esprit plongé dans la partie.

« Votre père m'envoie vous aider à vous préparer pour la fête de ce soir. » La jeune femme les regardait et se demandait comment elle allait les convaincre de s'habiller convenablement. Vêtue d'une tunique bleue et verte, elle portait de longs cheveux châtains regroupés en deux tresses de chaque côté de son visage. Elle était la servante préposée aux princes et leur médecin officiel, ainsi que l'une des rares personnes à avoir une quelconque influence sur le comportement des enfants royaux.

« Nous n'avons pas besoin de ton aide, Sally », annonça le second prince, sans pour autant relever la tête du jeu.

« Sa majesté le roi ne semble pas de cet avis. Un bon bain suivi d'un massage vous fera le plus grand bien. » Dit-elle appuyant innocemment sur les quatre premiers mots.

Les deux princes la regardèrent, la fusillant littéralement du regard pour l'un, restant imperturbablement neutre pour l'autre. Elle soutint leurs regards, sourit, puis se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour faire couler un bain chaud. Après une demie heure de bain, ils se séchèrent et s'habillèrent avec les habits disposés sur leur lit respectif. Du fait de leur gémellité, ils préféraient avoir une seule chambre malgré les remarques moqueuses de leur père sur leur âge. La jeune femme qui les avait laissés seuls pour leur bain frappa et entra dans la pièce, sans cette fois attendre de réponse. Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la salle de bain, elle s'arrêta et les regarda, tour à tour gênée d'être entrée sans autorisation du fait qu'elle les croyait encore dans leur bain, puis fière de voir ses maîtres si bien habillés et enfin fâchée qu'ils n'aient pas attendu le massage avant de s'habiller. Elle soupira avant de leur demander s'ils voulaient manger quelque chose pour patienter jusqu'à ce soir. Ils secouèrent la tête négativement et se remirent à leur place devant le jeu. Sally sortit sans un bruit sachant pertinemment qu'elle n'obtiendrait rien de plus pour le moment.

* * *

Les princes poussèrent un soupir de résignation tout en se dirigeant vers la salle de bal. Pourquoi leur père avait-il voulu fêter leur anniversaire ? Ils allaient devoir passer toute une soirée en mondanité alors qu'ils détestaient cela par-dessus tout. Tous ces aristocrates n'étaient que des hypocrites cherchant par tous les moyens à s'attirer les faveurs de leur père et accessoirement les leurs. Stoppant devant la porte, des yeux bleus interrogatifs rencontrèrent leurs vis-à-vis verts. 

'Tu penses qu'on peut encore faire semblant d'être malades comme quand on était petit ?' demanda le premier par télépathie. Un léger sourire étira les lèvres de son frère.

'J'en doute malheureusement' répondit son frère par le même moyen.

Reprenant un visage impassible, ils poussèrent la porte en chêne et entrèrent. Tous les visages se tournèrent vers eux et les conversations se turent alors qu'ils se faisaient annoncer. Ils avancèrent, majestueux, dans la grande allée sous les regards ébahis, amoureux ou carrément jaloux de l'assemblée d'invités déjà présente. Ils arrivèrent près des trônes au fond de la salle, saluèrent leur père en se penchant solennellement.

« Père, nous vous remercions pour cette fête que vous donnez en notre honneur » dirent-ils d'une même voix.

« Prince Heero, prince Trowa, je suis heureux de votre présence. Prenez place à mes côtés ».

Les deux princes s'assirent sur les trônes en argent de part et d'autre du roi, Heero à sa droite et Trowa à sa gauche. Le roi fit signe aux musiciens afin que la musique d'ambiance reprenne en attendant que tous les invités soient arrivés.

« Je suis vraiment ravi que vous soyez là, bien que je sais pertinemment que vous préfériez ne pas y être » dit le roi discrètement tout en faisant signe aux invités qui arrivaient.

« Tu sais que l'on déteste ses exhibitions en public alors pourquoi avoir décidé d'une telle fête ? » lança Heero à mi-voix tout en regardant lui aussi les portes devant lui.

« C'est votre dix-huitième anniversaire, le peuple n'aurait pas compris que vous ne le fêtiez pas. »

« Est-ce seulement pour le peuple ? » ajouta tout aussi doucement Trowa.

Leur père sourit légèrement.

« J'aimerai beaucoup pouvoir m'amuser avec ma descendance avant de quitter cette Terre » déclara le roi, l'air de rien.

Les princes se retournèrent brutalement vers leur père et même si leur visage ne trahissait aucune émotion, les yeux entraînés du vieil homme virent leur étonnement.

« Que se soit une compagne ou un compagnon n'a pas d'importance, vous savez pertinemment que, dans notre royaume, les femmes comme les hommes peuvent enfanter. Il suffit que leur partenaire ait la capacité de les mettre enceint et de vouloir des enfants. Vous êtes en âge de vous marriez maintenant alors j'aimerai que vous y réfléchissiez et que vous portiez intérêt aux jeunes gens potentiels rassemblés ici. »

Les deux jeunes princes regardèrent à nouveau la porte où un flot continu de personnes entrait et n'ajoutèrent rien.

* * *

La soirée avançait et de nombreux nobles étaient venus accompagnés de leur progéniture tout aussi maniérée que leurs parents. Utilisant leur lien psychique et se faisant un devoir d'obéir à leur père, ils discutaient sur les différentes personnes qui se présentaient et sur leur intérêt potentiel pour un mariage. Pour l'instant aucune n'avait attirée leur intention et certaines leur avaient même laissé un très désagréable souvenir. Rien qu'à se rappeler la jeune fille toute vêtue de rose qui les avait tout à l'heure salués et ils avaient l'impression que des petits boutons d'urticaires apparaissaient sur leur peau. Ils tremblèrent imperceptiblement en se remémorant la scène. Alors qu'ils discutaient mentalement, la porte s'ouvrit et trois personnes entrèrent. La musique s'arrêta et les conversations aussi. 

'Lord Treize, moi qui me faisait un plaisir de ne pas le voir à cette fête' ironisa Heero à l'adresse de son frère.

'N'oublie pas sa chère épouse et leur adorable fille' ajouta Trowa.

« Je me demandais où la famille Kushrénada était passée. Elle qui ne perd jamais une occasion de se faire bien voir » déclara discrètement le roi.

Alors que les trois derniers invités s'approchaient des trônes, les princes remarquèrent une forme derrière eux, cachée par une capuche et reliée à Lord Treize par une chaîne en gundamium. Réfléchissant à ce que cela pouvait être, ils se ressaisirent rapidement en remarquant qu'ils n'avaient pas écouté le début du discours de leur interlocuteur.

« … et offrir aux princes un présent pour leur dix huitième anniversaire qui, j'espère, les satisferont. » Le roi leur fit signe de se relever puis Lord Treize enleva la capuche cachant son mystérieux présent. Un garçon de leur âge environ, portant une longue tresse châtain descendant dans son dos, se tenait devant eux, légèrement tremblant. Pieds nus et habillé uniquement d'un pantalon noir moulant, il portait, incrusté sur chacun de ses biceps, un bracelet en gundamium représentant les symboles princiers, avec sur celui de droite un dragon aux yeux bleus et sur l'autre un dragon aux yeux verts. An niveau de son nombril, un étrange bijou triangulaire en gundamium, attaché aux angles par des percings, scintillait tandis que, sur sa poitrine, ses tétons arboraient deux anneaux tout aussi brillants.

Il releva doucement la tête dévoilant au roi assis devant lui de magnifiques yeux de couleur améthyste. Ce dernier sourit puis continua à l'observer tandis que le jeune esclave se tournait successivement vers ses deux fils, s'arrêtant quelques minutes sur chacun d'eux pour les examiner.

'Il a des yeux magnifiques' souffla Heero par télépathie.

'Et un corps parfait' ajouta Trowa.

Tout à coup, le jeune garçon reçut une violente claque de la part de Lord Treize. Son corps se déporta sous l'impact mais il fut retenu par la chaîne qui l'étrangla à moitié. Tentant de reprendre sa respiration, le jeune esclave était à présent agenouillé au pied de Treize, écoutant les reproches de son ancien propriétaire sur son inexcusable manque de respect. Ils entendirent dans un murmure les paroles du garçon qui demandaient de lui pardonner puis écoutèrent les excuses de l'aristocrate tout en le fusillant du regard.

« Nous vous remercions pour ce présent, Lord Treize… » Commença le prince Heero

« … et l'acceptons avec plaisir » termina le prince Trowa.

Ils se levèrent de leur siège et s'approchèrent du bord des marches. Lord Treize s'avança, obligeant Duo à se relever rapidement puis sépara la chaîne en deux brins et les tendit aux princes. Il leur remit aussi une petite clé ainsi qu'une fine chaîne de même alliage. Ceux-ci s'inclinèrent légèrement en remerciement sans pour autant faire paraître un quelconque sentiment de plaisir puis se rassir. La famille Kushrénada s'éloigna de la famille royale, un sourire triomphant aux lèvres.

Duo hésitait sur la démarche qu'il devait adopter. La longueur de la chaîne l'avait conduit au niveau des marches mais que devait-il faire ? Il dévisagea ses nouveaux maîtres qui le regardèrent en retour. 'Mon indécision les agace, je le vois bien. Je vais m'asseoir sur cet escalier ; s'ils ne sont pas d'accord, je suis sûr qu'ils me le feront savoir de toute manière'. Duo descendit sur la première marche puis s'assit en tailleur, devant le roi, la chaîne attachée au collier de son cou s'étalant derrière lui jusqu'aux trônes des princes.

Le roi sourit en voyant le jeune esclave s'asseoir au bas des marches puis fit signe aux musiciens de reprendre.

'Aucune remarque. Mon choix devait être le bon'. Duo laissa échapper un petit sourire et se détendit un peu. 'Cette musique est magnifique, le violon et la flûte s'accordent à merveille et cette salle…' Il leva les yeux au plafond et regarda la fresque qui y était dessinée. Elle représentait les symboles de la famille royale avec en trame de fond un paysage enneigé. Le plafond était soutenu par deux rangées de colonnes sculptées dans le marbre d'animaux mythiques. Sur chacune d'elles, des rainures remplies de pétrole permettaient une fois embrasées d'éclairer la totalité de la pièce. De lourdes tentures représentant des scènes de combats étaient réparties sur un côté du mur alors que de l'autre côté des grandes baies vitrées devaient, en journée, diffuser une lumière naturelle sur la salle. Duo s'arrêta de contempler les décorations et suivit du regard les nombreux couples présents sur la piste de danse tout en se faisant bercer par la musique.

Les princes qui regardaient discrètement leur nouvel esclave furent étonnés de le voir fixer la fresque du plafond puis se rendant compte du surplus d'intérêt qu'ils portaient pour ce garçon, ils se concentrèrent sur les invités présents dans la salle. Le roi, aux yeux duquel le comportement quelque peu étrange de ses fils n'avait pas échappé, se permit une nouvelle fois de sourire. S'en rendant compte, il fixa le dos du jeune garçon et se dit que ce cadeau semblait avoir des effets imprévisibles sur les membres royaux.

La soirée se continua calmement puis, au fur et à mesure que les heures avançaient, les invités sortirent de la salle. Ceux habitant le plus loin avaient une chambre qui leur avait été réservée dans le château tandis que les autres rentraient chez eux, s'emmitouflant, une fois dans leur carrosse, dans de lourdes couvertures pour se protéger de la morsure du froid.

Duo frissonna, la température avait baissé avec la tombée de la nuit et si le nombre important d'invités avait permis de maintenir une chaleur confortable dans la salle durant la fête, le peu de personne qui y restait n'y suffisait plus. Duo était en train de se retenir d'éternuer pour la énième fois de la soirée quand, enfin, les derniers invités saluèrent le roi Odin et ses héritiers.

OWARI

**Petit mot de l'auteur :**

Cette fic est assez longue (et pas encore tout à fait finie) mais c'est un tryaoi… Donc trois fois plus de lemon… Euh… trois fois plus de plaisir … au niveau lecture bien sûr (enfin j'espère). Chapitre introductif…

Bye


	2. Rencontre

**Auteur :** Dyneen

**Disclamer :** Les personnages de Gundam Wing appartiennent à Mrs H. Yadate et T. Yoshiyuki. Je les emprunte juste...

**Couples :** (1+3) x 2

**Genre :** Hors univers GW (juste persos), Tryaoi (Ne cherchez pas, je viens de l'inventer yaoi à trois)

**Remarques : **Fiction en plusieurs chapitres (+ de 10)

« … » - paroles / ' … ' - pensées / § … § - signes sourd-muet

------ Différents événements se déroulant en même temps

Attention : NC-17 donc arrière à ceux qui ne sont pas prêts !

* * *

**Princes de Glace **

**Chapitre 2**

* * *

Un grand silence prit place quand les lourds battants se refermèrent sur les derniers convives. 

Les princes se levèrent, descendirent les marches et se retournèrent pour saluer leur père et lui souhaiter bonne nuit. Duo se releva prestement et se plaça derrière ses maîtres. Il s'agenouilla pour saluer, lui aussi, son roi. Les princes se dirigèrent ensuite sans un mot vers une porte latérale, suivis de Duo, qui les membres un peu ankylosés par le froid essayait tant bien que mal de les suivre. Après un trajet dans les couloirs qui parut interminable à l'esclave, ils entrèrent dans une pièce simple mais pourvue d'une cheminée bien alimentée au grand plaisir de ce dernier. Ne sachant pas vraiment ce qu'on attendait de lui, le jeune esclave resta immobile au milieu de la chambre.

Des coups frappés à la porte firent sursauter le garçon. Les princes continuèrent à se déshabiller sans répondre. Duo regardait successivement la porte puis ses maîtres sans trop vraiment comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Finalement devant l'insistance des coups, Heero autorisa la personne à entrer. Sally regarda furieuse les princes qui la fixaient impassibles puis apercevant Duo au milieu de la pièce, elle l'examina étonnée.

« Notre esclave » répondit Trowa avant qu'elle ne pose la question.

« Lord Treize » lâcha Heero anticipant lui aussi sur les interrogations de la jeune femme. Duo observa lui aussi la jeune femme. 'Elle est habillée comme une servante et pourtant elle discute avec les princes comme s'ils étaient du même rang.' Le médecin se tourna vers Duo.

« Je m'appelle Sally Po, je suis la servante attitrée des princes mais aussi leur médecin. » dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

« Moi c'est Duo » répondit-il, lui rendant son sourire.

« Voulez-vous prendre un bain, vos majestés ? » Léger mouvement négatif de la tête de la part des concernés.

« Et toi ? » Duo se tourna vers les princes en quête de réponse. Ceux-ci haussèrent les épaules d'un air indifférent.

« Oui, j'aimerai bien. Si vous pouviez me montrer la salle de bain, je vous en serais reconnaissant. »

« Majestés, avez-vous encore besoin de mes services ? » Double signe négatif « Viens, et arrêtes de me vouvoyer, s'il te plaît. Je t'accompagne et j'en profiterai pour voir si tu n'as pas quelques blessures à soigner. »

Elle l'attrapa par le bras et s'approcha de la porte. Duo se laissa faire puis se rappelant sa situation, il se retourna.

« Maîtres, où dois-je aller me coucher pour cette nuit ? » Heero et Trowa se regardèrent interrogatifs puis le fixèrent un moment.

'Bonne question. Il dort où ?'

'On a qu'à lui installer un futon dans un coin de la chambre pour cette nuit en attendant d'y réfléchir' Heero hocha la tête.

'Les chaînes ?' interrogea Trowa

'On les enlève' conclut Heero

'Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous les deux à me regarder comme ça, sans rien dire ?' Une voix glaciale le sortit de ses pensées.

« Approche »

Duo s'avança vers le prince Heero, se demandant s'il voulait le punir pour avoir posé la question du couchage. Les esclaves dorment en général avec leurs maîtres. Il aurait du se rappeler cette évidence se dit-il, en colère contre lui-même.

« Je m'excuse, maître, je n'aurai pas du poser la question. Je me dépêche de me laver et je vous rejoins immédiatement dans votre couche. S'il vous plaît, pardonnez-moi ! »

Duo était à genoux devant ses maîtres et attendait leur sentence, angoissé. Heero regarda Trowa mais celui-ci semblait aussi surpris que lui. Ils se retournèrent alors vers Sally, perplexes.

« Duo est esclave. Par conséquent, son rôle est de vous servir comme n'importe quel serviteur mais il se doit principalement de vous satisfaire sexuellement. En général, les esclaves sont confinés dans la chambre de leur maître. »

Duo qui avait relevé la tête pour suivre l'étrange discussion, aperçut furtivement une rougeur sur les joues des princes lorsqu'ils comprirent pleinement sa fonction, puis ils le regardèrent à nouveau. Ce dernier rabaissa vivement les yeux.

« Lève-toi » Duo obéit. « Tourne-toi et ne bouge pas ».

Alors que l'esclave se tenait immobile, inquiet du sort qui l'attendait, il sentit son collier se défaire. La chaîne tomba lourdement sur le sol. Trowa avait placé un futon dans un coin de la chambre à proximité de la cheminée.

« Tu dors là. » Duo acquiesça.

« Bon maintenant que tout est réglé, allons aux bains. » Duo sortit à la suite de Sally après avoir salué ses maîtres.

* * *

Depuis trois jours qu'il était arrivé au château de glace, les deux princes ne lui avaient pas reparlé, excepté pour lui dire que s'ils avaient besoin de lui, ils l'appelleraient. Ne sachant pas vraiment comment réagir face à cette attitude, il avait demandé à Sally ce qu'il devait faire. 

« Tu sais, les princes sont assez solitaires et ne savent pas trop exprimer ce qu'ils ressentent. Tu es libre de faire ce que tu veux en attendant qu'ils te demandent mais reste dans le château, d'accord. »

Duo opina puis content de cette semi-liberté, décida d'en apprendre un peu plus sur ses maîtres. Il assista donc à leur entraînement matinal quotidien, posant une multitude de question à maître S, leur professeur d'arme, qui répondait avec amusement au jeune garçon. Il observait avec attention le déroulement des parties d'échec assis sur une chaise un peu à l'écart. Le soir, alors que les princes s'installaient dans un fauteuil pour lire et se détendre, il s'asseyait devant la cheminée et contemplait les flammes, rêveur. Ce n'est que lors de leurs sorties à cheval que Duo ne les suivait pas. Dans ces moments-là, il explorait le château. Il découvrit ainsi de nombreuses salles dont une avec un magnifique piano qu'il contemplait longtemps avant de sortir à regret de la pièce. Mais les jours suivants, dès qu'il avait un moment, il revenait admirer le magnifique instrument.

Heero et Trowa avaient été étonnés du comportement de leur esclave. Ils lui permettaient de faire ce qu'il voulait et au lieu de ça, il les suivait constamment. Décidés au début à ne pas en tenir compte, ils se mirent cependant de plus en plus à l'observer à la dérobée, raccourcissant même leur promenade à cheval pour pouvoir être avec lui plus souvent.

* * *

'Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces bruits, on dirait des pleurs. Je suis encore en train de rêver on dirait…. Non, je ne rêve pas, c'est bien des pleurs.' 

Duo s'assit, complètement réveillé à présent puis essaya de déterminer l'origine des gémissements. Il se leva et s'approcha du lit du prince Trowa. Ce dernier, vêtu d'une chemise de nuit et d'un boxer, avait repoussé la couverture et se tenait recroquevillé en position fœtus. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues alors qu'il semblait se débattre contre un ennemi imaginaire. Duo, encore déconcerté par la scène, releva la tête en entendant de nouveaux pleurs. A quelques mètres sur le second lit, le prince Heero se retrouvait dans une position identique. Baignés par l'éclat de la lune et plongés dans un profond sommeil, les deux princes cauchemardaient et Duo… hésitait.

'J'appelle Sally, je les réveille ou j'essaye de les calmer.'

Ayant des doutes sur l'accueil de Sally à une heure aussi avancée de la nuit et encore plus sur la réaction de ses maîtres s'il les réveillait, Duo décida d'opter pour la troisième solution. Il s'écarta sans faire de bruit des lits puis doucement se mit à inspirer et expirer profondément pour se concentrer. Une douce aura violine le recouvrit entièrement et soudain son corps commença à se dédoubler. Une minute après, deux Duo parfaitement identiques se tenaient côte à côte. Silencieusement, ils s'approchèrent des deux lits et s'y allongèrent. Se tenant chacun en face de l'un des princes, ils les prirent dans leurs bras doucement pour ne pas les effrayer. Heero et Trowa se crispèrent, des larmes glissant toujours le long de leur visage.

« Tout va bien, vous êtes en sécurité, chut, je vous protège, ne vous inquiétez pas, je veille sur votre sommeil. »

Les paroles rassurantes et les douces caresses dans le dos que leur prodiguait Duo firent cesser les pleurs des deux princes. Leurs corps se détendirent et ils s'endormirent après s'être blottis plus confortablement entre les bras protecteurs. Duo, rassuré par le souffle lent et régulier de ses maîtres sombra lui aussi dans un sommeil réparateur.

* * *

« Etes-vous sûr que les princes ne soient pas encore descendus » demanda le roi, étonné. Les servantes qui s'occupaient des repas acquiescèrent. 'C'est étrange, eux qui se lèvent à l'aube d'habitude'. 

A l'étage, les rayons du soleil profitaient que les tentures n'aient pas été tirées pour taquiner le visage des quatre dormeurs.

Les deux princes sortirent doucement des limbes du sommeil, appréciant pleinement l'impression de chaleur et de tendresse qui émanait de leur cocon douillet. Ils se pelotonnèrent un peu plus contre cette forme rassurante à côté d'eux, prêts à retomber dans les bras de Morphée. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas aussi bien dormi.

'Chaleur ? Sécurité ?'

'Forme allongée à côté de moi ?'

'Trowa, t'es venu dormir avec moi cette nuit ?'

'Tu sais bien que dormir ensemble ne change rien, excepté avoir des bleus de partout le lendemain matin.'

Voulant lever le voile sur ce mystère, ils ouvrirent les yeux et se retournèrent vers cette source de chaleur. Duo était toujours endormi tenant dans ses bras le corps des princes, la tête de ces derniers posée sur son torse.

'Duo ?' dirent d'une même pensée les deux princes.

'Il est avec moi et avec toi ?'

'Il possède le don d'ubiquité on dirait.'

Deux yeux améthyste encore ensommeillés s'ouvrirent difficilement sous le regard intrigué des deux princes. Voyant deux paires d'orbes cobalt et émeraude le fixer, il se réveilla complètement.

« Je suis désolé d'avoir désobéi » bredouilla Duo, « vous sembliez faire un cauchemar cette nuit alors je me suis permis de vous réconforter. » Les yeux en face de lui s'agrandir légèrement « mais si vous jugez que ce n'était pas nécessaire, je ne le referais plus, excusez moi » dit Duo, puis se rendant compte que ses bras reposaient toujours sur le corps de ses maîtres, il les enleva et essaya de sortir du lit.

« Ne bouge pas » Duo stoppa sa tentative de sortie de lit en entendant la voix autoritaire de Heero qui, sentant la crispation de l'esclave, ajouta « s'il te plaît » d'une voix plus douce.

« Nous aimerions rester comme ça encore un peu » ajouta Trowa.

Duo, content de voir enfin ses maîtres sortirent de leur mutisme, replaça ses bras autour de leur taille. Heero et Trowa posèrent à nouveau leur tête sur son torse et soupirèrent d'aise. L'esclave recommença les mouvements circulaires dans leur dos qu'il avait utilisé pour les calmer cette nuit et quelques minutes après les princes se rendormaient.

'Ils ont l'air si fragiles ainsi. C'est pour ça qu'ils se lèvent de bonne heure et sont si fatigués, ces cauchemars les empêchent de dormir convenablement.'

Pendant les deux heures suivantes Duo les veilla, protégeant leur sommeil de leurs propres craintes.

* * *

Duo ne comprenait plus rien. Il pensait qu'après son acceptation dans les lits royaux, le comportement de ses maîtres envers lui aurait changé… mais rien. Après cette étrange nuit, les deux princes s'étaient levés comme si de rien n'était, ne lui avait pas adressé la parole et étaient partis déjeuner. Il avait appris des serviteurs que le roi s'était inquiété mais les princes n'avaient donné aucune raison à leur retard matinal. 

Depuis deux semaines, ses maîtres lui demandaient de dormir avec eux. Ils se montraient un peu plus sociables dans ces moments-là, essayant de parler un peu plus ou plus gentiment, mais avec leur réveil, leur impassibilité revenait. Bien sûr, ils acceptaient sa présence à leur côté mais leur relation s'arrêtait là. Et ce matin, Duo se réveilla seul dans son lit. Inquiet, il s'habilla rapidement et chercha Sally. Il la trouva en train de lire un livre dans la bibliothèque.

« Bonjour, est-ce que tu sais où sont passés les princes ? Je ne les ai pas entendu se lever. »

« Bonjour Duo. Ils sont partis de bonne heure pour une mission. »

« Une mission ? » Duo la regarda perplexe.

« Oui, ils devaient vérifier une information que l'un des indicateur avait rapporté la veille. Il semble qu'un village se fasse attaquer à la frontière. Leur devoir est d'aller vérifier et de protéger les habitants si l'information s'avère exacte. »

« Ah !...Merci Sally » Duo referma la porte, resta immobile quelques instants puis haussant les épaules en signe de résignation, il partit en direction des cuisines chercher quelque chose à manger.

* * *

Les princes avaient averti qu'ils rentreraient tard ce soir et heureusement pour Duo qui commençait à déprimer. Il était seul depuis une semaine, personne ne s'intéressant particulièrement à un esclave. Or il détestait la solitude, celle-ci ayant tendance à faire ressurgir des souvenirs qu'il aurait préféré garder enfouis profondément en lui. Bien sûr, lorsque les princes étaient au château, il restait seul la journée mais il avait au moins le plaisir de rejoindre ses maîtres le soir venu. Il en était là dans ses pensées moroses quand au détour d'un couloir, il rentra brusquement dans une personne. 

« Je vous demande pardon » répondit Duo précipitamment en levant les yeux vers la personne. Alors qu'il allait poursuivre ses excuses, il regarda l'homme devant lui, ébahi.

« Duo » Cette voix cruelle fit frissonner ce dernier. Une poigne de fer enserra son cou tandis que des yeux noirs regardaient son torse.

« Pourquoi ne portes-tu pas ta chaîne ? »

« Mes maîtres l'on enlevé lorsqu'ils ont détaché le collier » répondit Duo, dans un souffle. Une gifle l'envoya contre le mur.

« Ne me prends pas pour un imbécile, je te parle de celle qui devrait se trouver sur ton corps. » Duo ne dit rien essayant d'aspirer un peu plus d'air. « Réponds » Le duc Vermeil ramena le bras de l'esclave dans le dos, augmentant de plus en plus la pression qu'il exerçait, menaçant de lui déboîter l'épaule.

« Ils ne m'ont pas demandé à quoi servait la chaîne et la clé et je ne leur ai pas dit. »

Il se reçut un puissant coup de pied dans les fesses l'envoyant contre le sol du couloir, puis prenant la natte du jeune garçon, le duc le tira vers les appartements des princes. Une fois à l'intérieur, il referma la porte puis se retourna un sourire sadique étirant ses lèvres. Duo déglutit avec peine se demandant ce qui allait lui arriver.

« Déshabille-toi » Duo le regarda tremblant. « Et je te conseille de te dépêcher »

Il partit ensuite vers les armoires, les fouillant méthodiquement. Après quelques minutes de recherche, il se redressa souriant de plus belle. Se retournant, il vit que Duo, loin de lui avoir obéi, tentait désespérément d'ouvrir la porte. Furieux, le duc lui envoya un nouveau coup dans les côtes puis sans lui laisser le temps de se remettre, il le traîna au milieu de la pièce par les cheveux.

Là, il lui attacha les poignets avec la double chaîne qu'il avait séparé du collier et attacha l'autre partie sur le haut des montants des deux lits baldaquin. Il se plaça ensuite devant lui et lui enleva son pantalon et son boxer, savourant chaque frottement avec un sourire pervers.

Duo était immobilisé ; ses bras ainsi maintenus le laissaient à la merci du duc et ce dernier avait l'intention d'en profiter semblait-il. Un frisson parcourut le corps de l'esclave alors que le duc s'était reculé et fixait son corps nu avec appréciation. Son regard se posa d'abord sur les deux anneaux de ses tétons puis sur le bijou de son nombril. Il descendit ensuite jusqu'à son pénis où une troisième boucle était présente. A la base de celui-ci, la présence d'un anneau pénien fit sourire le duc d'un air sadique. Ce dernier passa dans le dos de l'esclave et toucha de ses doigts froids la dernière boucle, placée au bas des reins et qui semblait le narguer. Duo ne put s'empêcher de frissonner de dégoût une nouvelle fois.

Revenant face au jeune garçon, il lui remit le collier en gundamium finement ciselé de deux dragons, puis il fit glisser la fine chaîne doucement dans ses mains en se léchant les lèvres. Il détacha une partie de la chaîne, posant le plus longue sur le lit puis prenant brutalement le sexe de Duo d'une main, il la passa dans l'anneau fixé sur son gland. Il rassembla ensuite les deux extrémités puis les inséra à la base du bijou triangulaire fixé à son nombril. Un petit 'clic' se fit entendre tandis que Duo fermait les yeux essayant de faire le vide dans son esprit. Un coup de chaîne sur ses reins les lui fit rouvrir en poussant un petit cri. Le duc caressa le visage de l'esclave avec le reste de chaîne.

« Tttt, je veux que tu gardes les yeux ouverts mon petit chaton, je veux voir le reflet de la douleur dans tes yeux. »

Il lui asséna un autre coup dans le dos, laissant une marque violacée à côté de la précédente. Duo serra les dents refusant de lui faire plaisir en laissant échapper un autre cri.

Le duc caressa la cuisse de l'esclave puis fit passer la chaîne dans la boucle disposée sur la partie inférieure de l'anneau pénien. Rassemblant encore une fois les deux extrémités, il les remonta dans le dos de Duo, les passant dans la boucle au bas de ses reins puis sépara les deux brins et les passa dans les attaches situées de part et d'autre du collier. Les récupérant au niveau du torse, il les fit glisser dans les anneaux des tétons, puis tirant sur la chaîne pour gagner les centimètres manquants, il les inséra séparément sur les côtés restants du triangle. Duo serrait les mains sur les chaînes qui maintenaient ses bras à s'en faire blanchir les jointures. Le brusque mouvement du duc sur la fine chaîne pour l'attacher au bijou ombilical avait fait glisser cette dernière entre ses fesses et avait provoqué en même temps des frottements douloureux au niveau de chaque boucle.

Le duc caressa le triangle et les trois chaînes qui s'en échappaient, puis il prit la clé et l'introduisit dans la petite serrure au centre du bijou. Il la fit tourner lentement en un tour complet ; les chaînes déjà tendues se resserrèrent. Duo gémit alors que le duc faisait faire un second tour à la clé. Ce dernier se mit à la caresser faisant glisser ses mains sur chacune des chaînes. Voyant que ses attouchements n'avaient aucun effet, il lui attrapa le visage et l'embrassa brutalement. Duo eût un haut-le-corps et lui mordit violement la lèvre. De rage, le duc lui asséna une nouvelle gifle ; du sang coula de sa lèvre inférieure tandis qu'un fort bourdonnement résonnait dans ses oreilles.

« Tu vas le regretter mon petit chaton » dit le duc dangereusement.

Il effectua un troisième tour de clé. Duo cria tandis que les maillons des chaînes commençaient à s'enfoncer dans sa peau et que son gland, tiré par la boucle, devenait douloureux. L'anneau pénien s'était resserré autour de son pénis et Duo essayait tant bien que mal de maîtriser les tremblements de son corps. Le duc défit la ceinture de cuir qu'il portait et le frappa avec force. Une marque apparut en travers de son torse enchaîné alors que Duo émettait un petit cri plaintif.

« Tu aimes ça, n'est ce pas » susurra le duc à son oreille.

Il détacha son foulard et le bâillonna. Il s'éloigna à nouveau de lui et abattit son fouet improvisé à nouveau. Le cri de Duo fut étouffé par le tissu. Satisfait, le bourreau continua ; après avoir appliqué sur son torse une dizaine de coups, il se plaça dans son dos et continua son travail avec jubilation. Au bout de longues minutes interminables, le duc cessa et caressa le visage baigné de larmes.

« Je vais garder la clé » chuchota t-il, souriant devant le regard désespéré que n'avait pu retenir Duo « pour m'avoir désobéi tout à l'heure » et il la glissa dans sa poche. « Tu ne prononceras pas mon nom, hein petit chaton » le comte l'embrassa avidement dans le cou puis lécha ses lèvres bâillonnées, goûtant le sang de Duo qui s'y était déposé. « Il serait dommage que tes chers princes connaissent ton passé ; je doute qu'ils te gardent sinon, n'est-ce pas ? » Il recula vers la porte pour admirer son œuvre. « Lord Treize est un maître dans cet art à n'en pas douter. » Dans un sourire mauvais, il ouvrit la porte de la chambre « Je suis sûr que les princes apprécieront le spectacle quand ils rentreront » puis il sortit, refermant la porte derrière lui.

Duo laissa échapper de nouvelles larmes de douleur, de colère mais aussi de honte à la pensée que ses maîtres allaient le retrouver dans cette position.

OWARI

**Petit mot de l'auteur : **

Grande question du jour : pourquoi est-ce que c'est toujours Duo qui souffre ?

Et la réponse est : parce que je n'y arrive pas avec les autres… snnnnnif !

Yosh ! Ca va être mon prochain défi à moi-même… Faire aux autres pilotes ce que je fais à Duo ! (Nouveau proverbe dyneein…)

Bye


	3. Imprévu

**Auteur :** Dyneen

**Disclamer :** Les personnages de Gundam Wing appartiennent à Mrs H. Yadate et T. Yoshiyuki. Je les emprunte juste...

**Couples :** (1+3) x 2

**Genre :** Hors univers GW (juste persos), Tryaoi (Ne cherchez pas, je viens de l'inventer yaoi à trois)

**Remarques : **Fiction en plusieurs chapitres (+ de 10)

« … » - paroles / ' … ' - pensées / § … § - signes sourd-muet

--- Différents événements se déroulant en même temps

* * *

**Princes de Glace **

**Chapitre 3**

* * *

La nuit était tombée depuis de nombreuses heures quand les princes rentrèrent harassés de leur mission. Laissant leurs chevaux aux palefreniers, ils montèrent jusqu'à leur chambre, bien décidés à rattraper leur manque de sommeil auprès de Duo. Trowa ouvrit la porte, suivi de près par son frère qui lui rentra dedans quand il s'arrêta net. 

« Hn…, pourquoi fait-il si froid ? Duo aurait du s'occuper d'entretenir la cheminée ! »

Voyant que son frère ne réagissait pas, il le dépassa et stoppa lui aussi son avancée. A travers la fenêtre, la clarté de la lune plongeait la pièce dans une semi obscurité suffisante pour qu'ils aperçoivent Duo, nu et les bras en croix, son corps entièrement parcourut d'une fine chaîne. Sans attendre, Trowa le détacha tandis qu'Heero attisa la cheminée et alluma les lampes à pétrole dans la pièce. Aucun d'eux ne dit mot mais une multitude de questions trottait dans leur tête. Il déposa l'esclave sur le lit qui gémit quand les marques de son dos rentrèrent en contact avec le drap, puis lui enleva son bâillon.

« Vais chercher Sally »

Quelques minutes après la jeune femme arrivait, encore un peu endormie. Elle s'approcha de Duo, sursauta à la vue de son corps puis, reprenant ses réflexes de médecin, elle commença à l'examiner.

« Je vais aller confectionner une crème pour les marques de flagellations et lui préparer un remède pour la fièvre. En ce qui concerne la chaîne de gundamium, elle ne se brisera pas, c'est un alliage très résistant. A moins d'avoir la clé qui correspond au bijou, on ne pourra pas la lui enlever. »

Heero se dirigea vers l'armoire mais se releva rapidement faisant un signe de tête négatif à son frère.

« Vous….vous pourriez lui faire prendre une douche en attendant ? » Les princes la regardèrent étrangement puis acquiescèrent. Alors que l'eau coulait sur les blessures de Duo, celui-ci se réveilla brutalement et essaya de se dégager des bras qui le retenaient.

« Du calme » dit Heero à son oreille, « tu es en sécurité »

Duo regarda attentivement le visage en face de lui et se blottit contre le torse du prince, pleurant inconsciemment sur son épaule. Il sentait l'eau apaiser son dos torturé et s'était suffisant pour l'instant. Trowa arrêta l'eau lorsqu'il entendit Sally rentrer dans leur chambre.

« Sally va te soigner, il faut la rejoindre. » Trowa avait chuchoté et Duo n'était pas sûr d'avoir entendu. Les princes, ne voyant aucune réaction de l'esclave, s'installèrent de chaque côté de lui et placèrent délicatement leur bras sous ses épaules. Il se laissa guider mais en voyant le regard surpris de Sally, il se rendit compte de la situation et se détacha rapidement des bras princiers. Perdant le soutien d'Heero et Trowa, Duo vacilla sur ses jambes et manqua tomber.

« Tu crois vraiment que tu peux marcher avec un corps si affaibli. » marmonna une voix froide en le rattrapant.

« Je… je vais bien et vous devez être fatigués par votre mission. Vous devriez vous reposer pendant que je me débrouille avec Sally »

Duo avait dit ça d'une traite essayant de calmer les spasmes de douleurs de son corps. Les princes ne dirent rien mais assirent Duo sur le lit pour que Sally puisse appliquer la crème sur son torse. Ils passèrent ensuite dans la salle de bain pour se rafraîchir et se mettre en tenue de nuit.

« Tiens, bois ça pour faire baisser ta fièvre » dit Sally en lui tendant un verre. Le jeune garçon le bu, faisant une petite grimace en sentant le goût amer sur sa langue.

« Ca va faire mal, enfin surtout au niveau de ton dos. Mais ton corps ne gardera pas de marques » ajouta Sally.

Duo hocha la tête et se laissa faire en serrant les dents. Les coups sur son torse avaient laissé des marques rouges mais la peau n'avait pas été déchirée. Elle lui mit une compresse et lui demanda de se retourner. Heero et Trowa sortirent de la pièce d'eau à ce moment-là et voyant le regard de Sally, s'assirent sur le lit à leur tour et prirent doucement mais fermement le garçon dans leurs bras. Heero posa une main sur sa tête en la caressant tendrement. Duo se laissa faire, heureux de cette marque d'attention quand une violente douleur se fit ressentir dans son dos. Il essaya d'abord de se détacher de l'étreinte des princes puis voyant qu'il n'y arrivait pas, il crispa ses doigts sur les vêtements royaux, essayant de supporter cette nouvelle torture.

'Je n'en… peux plus, la… la douleur est trop vive, je…j'ai si mal'

Abandonnant son sort aux mains de ses maîtres, il se laissa emporter par les ténèbres de l'inconscience. Ils sentirent les doigts de Duo lâcher leurs vêtements et ses muscles se détendre. Malgré tout, ils ne bougèrent pas, gardant dans leurs bras la frêle silhouette du garçon qui leur appartenait, regardant les mains de Sally recouvrir au fur et à mesure de crème les blessures en sang.

'Qui lui a fait ça'

'Je sais pas mais il faudra faire une enquête'

'Hmm, je déteste qu'on touche à mes affaires.'

'Moi aussi'.

* * *

Duo ouvrit les yeux, puis les referma vivement quand la lumière du soleil l'aveugla. 

'Hmm, je me sens si bien…. Mais…' Il ouvrit de nouveau les yeux, bien réveillé cette fois-ci, et regarda autour de lui. La chambre était vide. 'Les princes…'

Il souleva rapidement les draps et remarqua les bandages sur son torse. L'esclave grimaça puis essaya de se lever. La douleur se réveillât dans son corps mais il serra les dents, sortit de la chambre et se dirigea vers les bains. La journée était bien avancée, il ne verrait sûrement pas ses maîtres d'ici ce soir.

'Tant mieux, je ne sais pas si j'aurai eu le courage de croiser leurs regards maintenant.'

* * *

Assis sur son futon, il les attendait avec appréhension. La porte s'ouvrit et il sursauta. 

'Il semble aller mieux'

'Hn'

Les princes se dirigèrent vers la salle de bain, se changèrent puis de retour dans leur chambre, il se placèrent en face de lui et le fixèrent. Leurs regards glissèrent sur la chaîne puis revint se planter dans les améthystes.

« Qui t'a fait ça ? »

« Et pourquoi ? »

« Je… » Duo hésita « je ne sais pas ».

« Tu es sûr ? » La voix du prince Heero sembla résonner dans son esprit. Duo fit un signe positif ayant peur que les tremblements de sa voix ne le trahissent. Heero capta le regard de son frère, puis se coucha sur son lit et ferma les yeux.

« Viens » L'esclave se leva et s'approcha du prince Trowa. « Assieds-toi » S'asseyant sur le second lit, il regarda le prince avec des yeux inquiets. Ce dernier lui prit le visage dans ses deux mains. « Je suis désolé » souffla t-il.

Le champ de vision de Duo se limita soudainement aux deux émeraudes qui lui faisaient face puis une douleur lui vrilla les tempes. Il avait l'impression qu'une force inconnue était rentrée dans son crâne et celui-ci était sur le point d'imploser sous cette pression. Ses yeux roulèrent dans leur orbite, puis plus rien, plus de douleur, l'inconscience de nouveau.

Trowa recouvrit le corps de Duo de la chaude couverture.

« Je vais me faire un plaisir de faire regretter à cet aristocrate ce qu'il a fait. »

« Hmm…, » Trowa regarda le torse du jeune garçon se soulever de façon régulière, « … il n'a pas eu une vie facile » Heero regarda Duo à son tour, acquiesça puis s'allongea à côté de l'esclave.

« Il y a une partie de son passé auquel nous n'avons pas eu accès. »

« Sa vie consciente ne commence que vers les six ans. Je pense qu'il a du avoir un choc psychologique, un traumatisme dans sa petite enfance et il a inconsciemment effacé cette période de sa vie. »

Heero hocha la tête, montrant ainsi son accord avec cette hypothèse puis Trowa éteignit les lumières et s'installa de l'autre côté. Cette excursion spirituelle les avait épuisés.

* * *

'Encore seul…' Duo se redressa brusquement sans tenir compte de la douleur. 'Ils ont osé. La seul chose qu'il me restait, ils me l'ont prise.' 

Il se retint de verser de nouvelles larmes. Il avait assez pleuré depuis ces derniers jours et maintenant il savait ce qu'il lui restait à faire. Il s'habilla rapidement bien décidé à quitter cet endroit. 'Tant pis que je sois considéré comme un fuyard, j'ai plus rien à perdre de toute manière' pensa-t-il cyniquement. Il tourna la poignée mais la porte ne bougea pas d'un centimètre. 'Qu'est ce que… Ils m'ont enfermé.' Duo s'approcha de la fenêtre et l'ouvrit 'S'ils croient pouvoir me retenir comme ça'.

« Il y a au moins six mètres de haut »

« Sans compter les eaux glaciales des douves »

Duo se retourna rapidement et regarda furieux les deux princes qui s'étaient appuyés nonchalamment contre le mur et qui le regardaient impassibles.

« Je préfère prendre le risque que de rester ici » répondit Duo d'une voix sifflante.

« Tu nous as menti » déclara Heero d'un ton froid. Duo sourit, dégoûté.

« Et vous avez violé mes pensées et mes souvenirs » Son ton était aussi froid que celui de son maître.

« Ce que nous avons vu restera entre nous. » L'esclave éclata d'un rire sans joie. « Vous pensez vraiment que ça change quelque chose à ce que vous avez fait ! » Trowa le regarda calmement. Aucun des deux princes n'avaient bougé, attendant patiemment.

« Moi qui croyait avoir tout subi jusqu'à présent… » Duo les regarda fixement, ses yeux assombris par la haine « La faim, la trahison, la mort des gens que j'aimais, le viol, la torture… tout » Des larmes apparurent dans ses yeux sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte « J'étais près à tout supporter. Quand Treize m'a acheté et m'a annoncé qu'il voulait m'offrir à des princes d'une contrée lointaine, je me suis fait une raison en me disant que ça ne pourrait pas être pire que ce que j'avais déjà enduré » Un rire légèrement hystérique s'éleva de sa gorge tandis qu'il se parlait à lui même « Pauvre Duo, que tu es naïf. Tu penses vraiment que les humains ont une limite à la cruauté qu'ils peuvent infliger à leurs semblables ? »

Epuisé par ces derniers jours, ses jambes flageolèrent. Il se retrouva assis sous la fenêtre et replia ses jambes en tremblant, les enserrant dans ses bras. Ainsi recroquevillé, l'esclave avait posé sa tête sur ses genoux et faisait de lents mouvements de va-et-vient contre le mur comme pour se bercer, tout en se murmurant des phrases que lui seul pouvait entendre.

Les princes s'approchèrent doucement pour ne pas l'effrayer. Ils se placèrent à ses côtés et le prirent dans leurs bras, le serrant contre leurs poitrines. Duo ne bougeait plus et ne disait rien perdu dans sa folie.

« Nous ne recommencerons plus et personne ne te fera plus de mal, Duo. »

« Trowa a raison. Tu nous appartiens et personne ne touche à ce qui est à nous sans en subir les conséquences. »

'Est-ce que je peux leur faire confiance ? Ils m'ont déjà trahi une fois… Mais je me sens si bien dans leurs bras… Je…ne sais plus quoi faire. Partir ? Vivre la peur au ventre que quelqu'un me reconnaisse et me dénonce ? Avec le froid, la faim,…, la solitude… Me tuer ? La vie est trop précieuse, non ?... Même la mienne ? Je me suis tellement battu pour rester en vie, pour tenir cette promesse faite à Helen de continuer à vivre… en leur mémoire,… car eux n'ont pas eu le choix.'

Duo se tourna face à Heero et se blottit contre son torse. Celui-ci le laissa faire et les deux princes se rapprochèrent de lui, accentuant leur étreinte sur le corps fragile placé entre eux.

* * *

L'aube de nouveau… Mais cette fois un corps chaud est blotti contre lui. Zwei et Twice, comme avaient pris l'habitude de les appeler les princes quand Duo se dédoublait, se tournèrent sur le côté et observèrent leurs maîtres endormis. Leurs visages si froids devant les autres semblaient tellement sereins quand ils dormaient. Depuis sa petite crise il y a deux semaines, les choses avaient un petit peu changé. Les princes étaient plus ouverts et il les avait même vu sourire une ou deux fois. Perdu dans ses souvenirs, Duo ne se rendit pas tout de suite compte que deux paires d'yeux le fixaient curieux. S'en apercevant, il leur sourit et les embrassa sur le nez. 

« Je vais vous préparer votre bain » dirent Twice et Zwei d'une même voix.

Ils se rapprochèrent, fusionnèrent et un Duo souriant partit faire couler l'eau dans la salle adjacente. Les princes restèrent immobiles, encore étonnés de ce bisou puis un léger sourire étira leurs lèvres.

* * *

« Quand est-ce que vous revenez ? » demanda Duo d'une petite voix. Les princes le regardèrent, haussant un sourcil surpris. 

« Retourne à l'intérieur. Tu vas attraper froid à rester sur le seuil de la porte. Même si on est en automne, cette contrée reste froide » L'esclave fit une petite moue boudeuse à l'adresse du prince Heero qui venait de lui parler d'une voix aussi glaciale que sa contrée.

« Duo, on en a pour quelques jours. Maintenant, obéis-nous et va à l'intérieur. » La voix du second prince était impassible mais devant les quatre orbes, émeraudes et cobalt qui le regardaient exaspérées, Duo décida de coopérer.

'C'est vrai qu'il fait pas chaud en plus' Un frisson le parcourut.

« Je vous attends » dit Duo avec un grand sourire avant de franchir la porte. Les deux princes regardèrent la natte châtaine disparaître dans le château puis montèrent sur leurs chevaux avant de donner le départ des troupes.

* * *

'Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?' Princes et soldats regardaient effarés le spectacle de désolation qui s'offrait à eux. Le village qui s'étalait au pied du château de Shaara, réputé pour sa beauté exotique, était en ruine. 

Les princes firent descendre leurs hommes de la colline et les menèrent vers le château. Celui-ci avait aussi subi de nombreux dégâts mais les portails protégeant la cour interne semblaient avoir résisté. Ils s'y dirigèrent donc, un silence oppressant les entourant, seulement rompu par le bruit des sabots sur les pavés. Le seigneur Selim, frère cadet du roi Odin, les accueillit avec une mine triste, leur expliquant les évènements des derniers jours.

Il y a trois jours, des hommes armés et bien organisés avaient attaqué le village de Shaara, brûlant, tuant et pillant sans aucune pitié. La plupart des villageois accompagnés des 29 princesses s'étaient réfugiés dans le château et avaient été mis en sécurité dans les souterrains dès le début de l'attaque mais Quatre, leur cousin, avait voulu aller aider les familles situées à l'extérieur du village, qui n'avaient pas pu atteindre la protection du château. Accompagné de quelques hommes, il était parti depuis deux jours et son père n'avait eu aucune nouvelle. Il craignait une nouvelle attaque mais pire encore il avait peur de ne plus revoir son fils unique.

Les princes prirent en charge les opérations. Leur oncle semblait fatigué et Shaara était avant tout pacifique. Peu intéressés par la guerre, ses dirigeants avaient préféré développer les liens commerciaux, sous l'aile protectrice du château des glaces. Bien sûr, ils connaissaient les rudiments du maniement des armes mais n'étaient pas en mesure de mener un combat de longue haleine.

« Le mieux est de former deux équipes » expliqua le prince Heero au seigneur Selim.

« La première, menée par Heero, surveillera les alentours du village et tentera en même temps de retrouver Quatre, la deuxième sous ma direction renforcera les défenses du château et vérifiera l'état général des troupes. » conclut son frère.

* * *

Arrivant aux abords du village, le prince Heero mit ses hommes à différents points stratégiques, puis accompagné de trois soldats, il partit en direction des maisons où Quatre était parti. Celles-ci étaient complètement brûlées ; les quatre hommes, montés sur leurs chevaux, traversèrent en fouillant du regard les décombres mais aucun corps ne semblait avoir été pris dans la fournaise. 

Le regard du prince fut soudain attiré par un éclat argenté provenant de la forêt. Il descendit de cheval et retirant son épée de son fourreau, il entra dans la forêt, suivi de ses hommes. Ils marchèrent sur quelques mètres jusqu'à parvenir à un petit espace, récemment créé entre les arbres. En face d'eux, plusieurs personnes étaient allongées, visiblement blessées tandis que d'autres, dont un jeune garçon blond, tentaient de les soulager. A peine sortirent-ils du couvert des arbres qu'un garçon aux cheveux et aux yeux noirs comme l'ébène les attaqua avec son sabre. Heero para prestement l'attaque et contre-attaqua immédiatement. Son adversaire contra lui aussi le coup à la grande surprise du prince et s'apprêtait une nouvelle fois à utiliser son sabre quand Quatre se plaça entre les deux opposants.

« Il suffit. Wufei, ce n'est pas un ennemi mais le prince Heero qui est sans doute venu nous aider » Il se retourna vers ce dernier en quête d'une confirmation.

« Hn »

Wufei, resté immobile, s'agenouilla devant son prince. Heero avait été surpris la première fois que Duo avait fait ça devant son frère et lui mais avait ensuite compris que c'était la façon de saluer des esclaves, de montrer leur soumission quand ils arrivaient dans une même pièce que leurs maîtres. Ce salut s'étendait aussi à la famille des maîtres et aux personnes plus haut placées que leurs maîtres. Ce jeune garçon devait donc être le nouvel esclave de Quatre.

« Relève toi. Quelle est la situation ici ? » Demanda-t-il en fixant son cousin.

« Plusieurs blessés mais aucun mort… Surtout grâce à Wufei » ajouta Quatre en souriant. Heero hocha la tête.

* * *

« Bonjour père, prince Trowa » Quatre, lavé mais fatigué, avança vers son père et les deux princes qui réfléchissaient à une stratégie autour d'une table où plusieurs cartes étaient accumulées. Derrière lui son esclave, qui le suivait, s'agenouilla puis se redressa devant le signe de tête du second prince. Il se plaça à côté de la porte et attendit. 

Durant les heures qui suivirent, ils mirent au point un plan d'attaque et de défense, évaluèrent les ennemis potentiels qui auraient pu mener cette attaque puis essayèrent de prendre un peu de repos en prévision de la prochaine attaque. Cette forteresse était dorénavant imprenable ; mieux valait donc réduire le nombre d'ennemis avant de contre-attaquer.

* * *

Ce fût le surlendemain, à l'aube, que les soldats ennemis firent leur apparition. Armés de sabres et de lances, ils dévalèrent les collines alentour, en poussant des hurlements stridents. Le château prévenu par les éclaireurs se tenait près, attendant qu'ils se rapprochent pour attaquer. Les portails de la cour externe avaient été réparés et consolidés et les soldats avaient été placés sur les remparts adjacents. De chaque côté de la porte, les deux princes, les mains sur leurs arcs, donnaient les derniers ordres. 

Ils avaient envoyé Quatre et le seigneur Selim dans les souterrains pour maintenir le calme chez les villageois. Il avait d'ailleurs été difficile de convaincre leur cousin. En effet, celui-ci, voyant très bien que les princes essayaient de l'éloigner de la bataille, refusa, arguant qu'un seigneur se doit de se battre pour protéger son fief. Son père étant trop vieux, il était bien décidé à prendre sa place. Les turquoises brillaient d'une colère contenue de se sentir ainsi rabaissées. Quatre avait décidé de ne pas céder de terrain et à n'en pas douter il leur tiendrait tête, qu'ils soient les princes ou non. Trowa, soupirant, s'était rapproché de lui. Heero, en voyant Wufei réagir lui avait fait un signe négatif de la tête. Ce dernier avait reposé son sabre, mais ses yeux noirs montraient qu'il n'appréciait pas leurs méthodes envers son maître. Avant que Quatre ne puisse réagir, Trowa avait exercé une pression sur un point d'énergie derrière sa nuque et son cousin s'était effondré dans ses bras. Donnant l'ordre à Wu Fei de le protéger et de le conduire aux souterrains, ils avaient alors rejoins leurs hommes à l'extérieur.

* * *

Une pièce plus intime avait été fabriquée avec des tentures dans les souterrains pour le seigneur Quatre, qui se reposait, sous la surveillance de sa sœur Iria. 

« Comment te sens tu, petit frère ? » demanda celle-ci en voyant son frère ouvrir les yeux.

« Comment ont-ils osé me faire ça ? » Quatre se leva brusquement, les yeux brillants de colère et bien décidé à allez dire deux mots à ses chers cousins mais avant qu'il ne puisse faire un pas, il vacilla légèrement sur ses jambes. Deux bras ferment le rattrapèrent et les turquoises se fixèrent dans les onyx qui lui faisaient face.

« Merci, Wufei » souffla Quatre, en se rasseyant. L'esclave s'agenouilla devant lui, son front contre le sol.

« Qui y a-t-il ? »

« Je suis désolé, maître. Je… je ne mérite pas d'être à votre service. J'ai parfaitement compris ce qu'avaient l'intention de faire les princes mais ils m'ont interdit d'intervenir et je n'ai rien fait. Pardonnez-moi, je vois que la situation ne vous plaît pas et j'aurais du vous protéger, quitte à donner ma vie. »

Quatre soupira.

« Tout le monde veut me protéger, semble-t-il. Ecoutes Wufei, je ne t'en veux pas et je suis très content de ton travail de protection, j'en ai encore eu la preuve il y a peu. Tu ne pouvais pas aller à l'encontre des princes. Ils cherchent eux aussi à me protéger même si leurs méthodes sont un peu… excessives. » Ajouta-t-il calmement devant les prunelles inquiètes de son esclave. Ce dernier acquiesça et Quatre lui fit un sourire.

« Puisque je ne peux pas être utile sur le champ de bataille, allons voir si des villageois ont besoin de soins ou d'aide. » conclut Quatre, remis de son léger malaise.

TSUSUKU

**Petit mot de l'auteur : **

Directement lié au terme précédent en fait.

J'ai eu un(e) remarque/reproche sur le mauvais emploi d'owari dans mes fics donc : _mea culpa _; m, mlle ou mme anonyme je ne le ferai plus… Et merci de vouloir améliorer mes fictions en corrigeant les termes japonais inadéquats. Je suis novice et j'assume !

Bye

P.S.: je poste cette fic le vendredi d'habitude mais comme je ne pourrai pas le faire demain...

(sinon c'était samedi et en tant que lectrice, je sais qu'on préfère avoir les nouveaux chapitres en avance qu'en retard !)


	4. Nouvelles

**Auteur :** Dyneen

**Disclamer :** Les personnages de Gundam Wing appartiennent à Mrs H. Yadate et T. Yoshiyuki. Je les emprunte juste...

**Couples :** (1+3) x 2

**Genre :** Hors univers GW (juste persos), Tryaoi (Ne cherchez pas, je viens de l'inventer yaoi à trois)

**Remarques : **Fiction en plusieurs chapitres (+ de 10)

« … » - paroles / ' … ' - pensées / § … § - signes sourd-muet

----- Différents événements se déroulant en même temps

Attention : NC-17 donc arrière à ceux qui ne sont pas prêts !

* * *

**Princes de Glace **

**Chapitre 4**

* * *

Les bras princiers s'abaissèrent et une pluie de flèche s'abattit sur les opposants. De nombreux corps tombèrent avant d'arriver jusqu'aux portes mais leur nombre leur donnait un avantage. Arrivés au pied du château, les soldats ennemis commencèrent à enfoncer les portails de la cour externe avec un bélier tandis que d'autres essayaient, à l'aide de grappins, de remonter le long des remparts pour faire une percée dans les défenses du château. 

Les hommes des princes, disposés en défense sur les murailles, lançaient des blocs de pierres au pied de la forteresse et coupaient les cordes de grappins qui se fixaient aux créneaux. Malgré tous leurs efforts, ils se laissèrent bientôt submergés et tirèrent leur lame de leur fourreau. Le prince Trowa se battait sur les remparts, accompagné de ses hommes et repoussait avec force les soldats ennemis qui s'aventuraient sur son terrain. Le prince Heero, dans la cour, gérait ceux qui avaient réussi à détruire la porte. Leur lame volait dans l'air, tranchant et tuant tous les ennemis qui se mettaient à leur portée. Les princes étaient concentrés, totalement impassibles à la danse d'une beauté macabre qu'ils offraient aux yeux de leurs hommes. Ils se battaient pour leur Roi, pour leur contrée et pour que la paix reste sur leurs terres. Peut-être aussi pour deux améthystes qui leur avaient montré la voix des sentiments et pour lesquelles ils voulaient essayer d'avancer sur ce chemin. Alors que le nombre d'ennemis diminuait, Heero aperçut leur chef, encapuchonné, qui observait la scène à l'orée d'un bois. Il courut vers les écuries, laissant à ses hommes le soin de finir les derniers soldats puis monta prestement à cheval avant de partir au galop. Trowa, libéré de l'ensemble de ses assaillants, suivi du regard son frère qui sortait du château. Quelques minutes après, il s'élançait à son tour en direction du bois. Heero arriva rapidement sur les lieux et partit à la poursuite de l'inconnu. La forêt devenant plus dense, il abandonna son cheval et l'épée à la main, il continua sa progression. Une lame passa soudain près de son bras, l'entaillant légèrement malgré son geste de recul pour l'éviter. Il attaqua à son tour et un combat s'engagea entre les deux hommes. Après de longues minutes de lutte, où attaques, contre-attaques et esquives s'enchaînaient, le prince Heero semblait avoir l'avantage sur l'homme qui commençait à fatiguer en face de lui. Sur une dernière attaque, le prince le désarma et le contraignit à l'obéissance de la pointe de son épée.

« Enlève ta capuche et montre moi ton visage de traître » commanda la voix froide du prince. Le soldat enleva sa cape et le regarda, plein de haine.

« Lord Treize » constata le prince Trowa en s'avançant dans la clairière.

« Nous vous conseillons de vous tenir tranquille. » continua-t-il en le voyant chercher une solution de fuite.

« Vous avez trahi votre Roi et vous serez jugez comme tel. Levez-vous ! » Ordonna le prince Heero.

L'homme se leva mais avant que ses gardiens ne puissent réagir, il sortit une dague de son uniforme et se l'enfonça dans le cœur. Son regard se posa sur les princes alors qu'un sourire malsain se figeait sur ses lèvres puis il s'écroula.

* * *

Quatre remonta des souterrains et rejoignit rapidement son père et ses cousins. 

« Ah, Quatre, est-ce que tous les villageois ont trouvé un endroit pour vivre en attendant la reconstruction du village ? »

« Oui père, j'y ai veillé. »

« Bien, bien. Je veux que tu accompagnes les princes au château de glace et que tu apportes cette lettre à mon frère. »

Quatre l'observa un moment, surpris, puis accepta. Alors que les princes allaient contester cette idée, il ajouta « Tu emmèneras Wufei avec toi. Je suis sûr que le jeune garçon qui vous sert d'esclave sera heureux, n'est-ce pas ? » Les princes hochèrent la tête s'en rien ajouter de plus. Après tout, ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée, et ils étaient pressés de voir la réaction de Duo quand il verrait son meilleur ami.

« Nous aimerions nous rafraîchir avant de repartir » demanda le prince Trowa. Le seigneur Selim acquiesça puis appela un domestique pour les mener aux bains. Alors que la porte se refermait sur les princes, Quatre dévisagea son père, perplexe. Celui-ci l'observa à son tour, puis sourit.

« Même s'ils ne l'admettront pas, ils sont fatigués et puisqu'ils veulent repartir tout de suite, sans prendre le temps de se reposer, je serais plus tranquille si tu les accompagnais. Tu pourras sentir si on cherche à vous attaquer et Wufei pourra vous défendre. » Ajouta-t-il en regardant l'esclave.

Celui-ci hocha la tête, acceptant sa mission, puis suivit son maître pour l'aider à préparer ses affaires.

* * *

Duo s'inquiétait. Sally avait été appelée pour ses talents de médecin il y a trois jours et les princes n'avaient donné aucune nouvelle. Regardant pour la énième fois par la fenêtre dans l'espoir de voir ses maîtres arriver, il resta immobile, un sourire flottant sur ses lèvres. Il sortit rapidement de la pièce et dévala les escaliers sous l'œil désespéré des serviteurs qui lui avaient de nombreuses fois demandés de ne pas courir dans les couloirs. Il ouvrit en grand la porte et attendit patiemment sur le perron que les visiteurs arrivent. 

Les princes regardèrent le château qui apparaissait devant eux. Devant la porte, Duo les attendait, emmitouflé dans une chaude couverture. Un petit sourire naquit sur leurs lèvres.

'Moi qui désespérait de voir que mes cousins étaient toujours aussi insensibles, il semble que je me sois trompé. Pour la première fois, je ressens des sentiments émaner d'eux et ce, malgré le visage froid qu'ils nous montrent. Qu'est-ce qui peut les rendre si heureux et surtout plus ouverts ?' Quatre suivit leurs regards et aperçut un jeune garçon aux longs cheveux châtains qui regardait dans leur direction, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Les princes descendirent de leurs chevaux et se tournèrent vers Duo. Celui-ci était immobile et fixait un point derrière eux, la bouche légèrement ouverte.

« Wufei… » Souffla-t-il. Celui-ci semblait aussi surpris que lui de le voir.

« Duo, quand tu auras fini de gober les mouches… » Commença le prince Heero

« … Tu pourras te pousser de la porte pour que l'on puisse passer » finit le prince Trowa.

Leurs visages étaient inexpressifs mais leurs yeux pétillaient, heureux de lire la surprise et la joie dans les améthystes du jeune garçon. Ce dernier se reprit immédiatement, leur lança un sourire encore plus éclatant, puis s'agenouilla rapidement devant ses maîtres, rouge de honte d'avoir oublié le protocole. Entrant dans le château, ceux-ci lui tapotèrent l'épaule pour le faire se relever et lui caressèrent discrètement la joue au passage. Les joues de Duo rosirent de nouveau puis se relevant prestement, il les suivit à l'intérieur.

Quatre sourit 'Ils ont beaucoup changé'.

* * *

Après avoir salué le roi Odin, les princes et leur cousin s'installèrent à une grande table en chêne où ils purent enfin, après cette semaine éprouvante, prendre un repas digne de ce nom. Duo, qui avait déjà dîné, accompagna Wufei aux cuisines pour qu'il puisse lui aussi se restaurer. Il le regarda manger lentement, en savourant chacune de ses bouchées. 

« Comment es-tu arrivé au château de Shaara ? » demanda Duo qui n'en pouvait plus d'attendre que son ami ait fini de manger.

« Il y a un mois, Lord Treize est rentré dans ma chambre en colère, accompagné de Félig et lui a demandé de me préparer pour le soir même. Je pensais qu'il avait encore dans la tête une soirée spéciale mais Félig m'a fait habillé avec un pantalon bouffant en soie écrue, agrémenté d'une large ceinture bleu roi, ainsi qu'un petit gilet assorti. » Wufei porta une nouvelle portion à sa bouche « Le soir, je me suis retrouvé dans une petite salle du château assis à même le sol tandis que Treize attendait sur une chaise, très énervé, serrant dans ses doigts un papier froissé. Finalement un jeune garçon est entré, entouré de plusieurs de ses gardes. J'étais tellement surpris que je n'ais pas pu m'empêcher de le dévisager. Ses cheveux blonds, ses yeux bleu turquoise… J'avais l'impression qu'un ange était descendu sur terre » Wufei, perdu dans ses pensées, s'était arrêté de parler.

« Hé, continu. Ca m'intéresse de savoir ce qui a mis Treize dans cet état. »

« Hm. Maître Quatre m'a regardé en souriant, puis il a fixé Treize avec des yeux tellement froids que je me suis demandé si je n'avais pas rêvé plus tôt »

« Y sont pas cousins pour rien » grommela Duo

« Quoi ? »

« Non, rien, rien, continu »

« Il lui a demandé s'il avait bien reçu la lettre des princes. »

« Quoi !! » Duo le regardait ahuri.

« Tu me laisses finir » demanda Wufei, légèrement excédé.

« Désolé, vas-y »

« Treize a dit que oui avec un faux sourire plaqué sur son visage. Il était tellement en colère que de la fumée était sur le point de sortir de ses oreilles » Wufei sourit rien qu'en se rappelant la scène, puis bu une gorgée de thé. « Mais bon, il n'avait pas trop le choix. Au vu de ce qui est arrivé au duc Vermeil… » Conclut-il, philosophiquement. Duo se redressa brusquement.

« Que lui est-il arrivé ? » Il fixait son ami, intrigué.

« D'après ce que j'ai appris des conversations des autres esclaves, le grand ami de Treize aurait complètement perdu l'esprit. Il paraîtrait que ses serviteurs l'auraient retrouvé prostré au fond de sa chambre, parlant tout seul et quand ils ont voulu l'aider, il s'est mis à pleurer, à leur demander pardon pour tout ce qui leur avait fait… Il leur a parlé de dragons vert et bleu, de ses péchés qu'il devait expier avant de se faire dévorer… Bref… Quand l'homme envoyé par le Terrein est venu l'examiner, le duc a pris peur et à sauter par la fenêtre. Le médecin avait un œil vert et un œil bleu paraît-il… Il a du voir ça comme un signe… » Conclut Wufei en haussant les épaules. Duo hocha la tête pensivement.

« Et pour Treize et le seigneur Quatre ? » relança-t-il curieux.

« Et bien, Maître Quatre m'a demandé de le suivre, que maintenant je lui appartenait et qu'il voulait rentrer au plus vite chez lui. J'ai regardé Treize mais ses yeux étaient rivés sur le garçon blond avec haine. J'ai donc obéi à mon nouveau maître et voilà. »

Duo souriait, les yeux brillants. 'Je ne pensais pas qu'ils pouvaient utiliser leur pouvoir psychique pour faire naître la folie, mais je ne regrette pas ce qui est arrivé au duc Vermeil. En plus, ils ont certainement vu dans mon esprit que je considérais Wufei comme mon meilleur ami. Et maintenant, grâce à eux, il est chez le seigneur Quatre et est heureux en étant à son service. En plus, les princes semblent proches de leur cousin, on se verra souvent…'

« Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ? » demanda Wufei intrigué par la tendresse soudaine de son ami.

« Rien, rien. Et il est gentil ton maître ? »

Wufei sourit à son tour « Très gentil. Il m'a demandé d'être son garde du corps comme il n'aimait pas trop se battre, et que de toute façon il possédait assez de servants. Et toi, que t'est-il arrivé depuis qu'on s'est quitté ? »

Duo lui raconta ses aventures puis voyant que l'heure avançait et que leurs maîtres auraient bientôt fini de manger, ils remontèrent près d'eux.

Quand ils arrivèrent, des serviteurs étaient en train de débarrasser les tables mais les occupants avaient disparu.

« Shit, ils sont déjà montés. Faut qu'on se dépêche. » Wufei acquiesça et le suivit. « Je te conduis à la chambre de ton maître et je me dépêche de rejoindre les miens. »

* * *

Duo frappa et entra. Il s'agenouilla rapidement après avoir fermé la porte 

« Je suis désolé de mon retard, maîtres. »

« Pas grave »

L'esclave se redressa et regarda les princes. Ceux-ci étaient allongés sur leur lit, vêtus simplement d'un boxer et ne bougeaient plus. Duo se dédoubla, puis Twice et Zwei s'approchèrent chacun d'un lit. Ils posèrent un genou sur le bord mais s'arrêtèrent net en apercevant le léger voile de douleur qui était apparu dans les yeux de leurs maîtres. Leur regard s'arrêta sur les visages impassibles puis descendit sur leur torse, secoué de petits spasmes du fait de la tension musculaire qu'ils ressentaient.

Twice et Zwei se relevèrent, sortirent de la chambre sous le regard déconcerté de leurs seigneurs, pour réapparaître cinq minutes plus tard tenant chacun un petit pot dans la main. Enjambant le corps courbaturé des princes pour se retrouver au dessus d'eux, ils les retournèrent délicatement sans tenir compte des regards noirs des deux intéressés, trop fatigués malgré tout pour protester plus que ça. Ils enduirent leurs mains de lait de coco et, commençant par les épaules, entreprirent de détendre leurs maîtres.

Les doigts glissaient avec une lenteur calculée sur chaque parcelle de leur dos, accentuant parfois la pression pour dénouer un muscle ou décoincer un nerf. Duo faisait des cercles qu'il agrandissait jusqu'à venir chatouiller les flancs des princes, puis les diminuait se concentrant sur la colonne. Des petits frissons naissaient parfois sur les corps princiers et Duo notait mentalement chaque zone érogène qui en était à l'origine. Quand, il les sentait s'endormir, il caressait ses endroits sensibles, réveillant de nouveau leurs corps et leurs esprits. Il les fit ensuite se remettre sur le dos et recommença ses mouvements. Les princes, les yeux fermés, ne disaient rien et semblaient s'être endormis. Duo sourit puis d'un geste plus léger que les autres, frôla l'élastique de leurs boxers. La respiration des deux princes se fit légèrement plus rapide, signe évident de leur petite comédie.

L'esclave, assis sur leurs hanches se pencha légèrement en avant, mettant en contact leur intimité protégée simplement d'un bout de tissu et déposa un baiser à la commissure des lèvres. Il descendit doucement jusqu'au cou, suivant la veine qui pulsait sous la peau en parsemant sa route de petits baiser-papillon. Puis, il releva la tête et ses yeux croisèrent deux regards surpris. Il sourit et humidifiant légèrement ses lèvres, reprit son excursion. Ses petits baisers le conduirent jusqu'à l'un des tétons qu'il lécha doucement. Sentant le léger frisson du corps sous lui, il continua alternant baisers, coups de langue, suçotements et mordillements sur le petit bout de chair. Fier de son travail, Duo décala sa tête et entreprit de faire subir la même torture à son compagnon. Il sentait que les princes tentaient désespérément de garder leur calme, mais les frissons, occasionnels du départ devenaient de plus en plus visibles et nombreux.

'Qu'est ce que… Pourquoi fait-il ça ? haaa… COMMENT fait il ça ? S'il continu je ne vais pas pouvoir m'empêcher de gémir, je…mmmh….' Duo regarda les lèvres serrées de ses deux maîtres et son sourire s'agrandit.

'Croyez moi, mes petits princes, vous avez beau essayer de vous retenir, à ce jeu, je suis imbattable.'

Après avoir libéré le téton rougi par le traitement qu'il venait de subir, Duo lécha les corps offerts, jusqu'au nombril qu'il explora entièrement d'une langue avide de connaissance. En même temps, ses doigts fins, précédant sa future avancée, commencèrent à faire descendre le dernier rempart de tissu le long des cuisses princières. Le frottement des boxers sur leur intimité les fit crisper les doigts sur les draps tandis que Duo commençait à arriver en bas de leur ventre. Les boxers se retrouvant par terre, les mains de Duo se posèrent délicatement sur leurs hanches, empêchant tout mouvement du bassin de la part de ses maîtres, puis sa langue descendit de quelques centimètres avant de bifurquer brusquement sur la droite et de descendre sur le dessus de la cuisse. Heero et Trowa ne purent retenir un léger grognement de frustration à cette déviation brutale alors que leur sexe, dressé et dur, s'impatientait. Duo n'en tint pas compte et descendit jusqu'au genou pour ensuite remonter toujours avec lenteur jusqu'à l'intérieur de la cuisse. Il passa un coup de langue sur chacune des bourses puis redescendit sur l'intérieur de la seconde cuisse jusqu'au genou. Il remonta de nouveau, léchant cette fois-ci le dessus et ramena son visage au niveau du nombril qu'il asticota de nouveau. Se faisant, il frotta volontairement son torse contre la verge dressée. Les princes, frustrés, essayèrent de remonter leurs hanches vers la bouche tentatrice mais Duo les maintenait fermement. L'esclave se hissa jusqu'au lobe des oreilles princières, qu'il mordilla.

« ttt, vous devriez éviter les gestes brusques, votre corps est trop fatigué pour cela, maître »

« Duo…, s'il te plaît… »

Un baiser dans le cou… _frisson_…, sur l'un des tétons « mmm… », sur le second… « Duo… », sur le nombril… _Des lèvres qui se mordent encore plus_… sur le gland… _petit cri de surprise_… Coup de langue sur toute la longueur… _les doigts se crispent sur les draps, s'accrochent pour ne pas se perdre_…

Des perles de sueur s'amoncellent sur les corps bronzés des princes, la respiration est saccadée, des suppliques naissent au fond des gorges. Mais Duo est le seul maître du jeu. Ralentissant encore ses mouvements, il enroule sa langue autour de la hampe…, la lèche délicatement…, embrasse le gland puis doucement repousse le prépuce avec ses lèvres dévoilant un bourgeon rougis. Il tète doucement la chair tendre, maîtrisant le corps impatient au dessous de lui qui tente de se cambrer, qui veut plus. Soudain, la bouche gourmande englobe brutalement toute la virilité princière. Les princes lâchent un cri. Duo exerce de lents mouvements de va-et-vient… Ses lèvres enserrent la verge dans la descente… Ses dents la frottent à la montée… En même temps, une main curieuse pétrit les deux testicules. La main de l'esclave revint sur la hanche princière et, comme si un signe avait été donné, Duo augmenta la cadence… vite…encore plus vite…Le dos des princes se cambra alors que ces derniers criaient leurs libérations.

Ils retombèrent sur leur lit, haletants. Zwei et Twice, léchant sur leurs lèvres les dernières traces de leur semence, les embrassèrent dans le cou puis remontèrent les couvertures et se blottirent chacun contre son maîtres, satisfaits. Les princes, épuisés, accompagnèrent leur esclave dans un sommeil réparateur.

* * *

Duo se réveilla alors que la matinée était déjà bien avancée. Ouvrant les yeux, encore un peu ensommeillé, Zwei se retrouva plongé dans un regard vert tandis que Twice se perdait dans du bleu. 

« Bien dormi ? » demanda un Duo avec un sourire des plus innocents.

« Très bien » concédèrent les princes, avec un petit sourire.

« Je vais vous préparer votre bain. »

Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à se lever, deux bras puissants leur encerclèrent la taille. Quelques secondes plus tard, Zwei et Twice se retrouvaient allongés chacun sous leur maître dont les yeux pétillaient. Ces derniers firent doucement glisser leur doigt le long de la chaîne de l'esclave qui descendait jusqu'aux tétons. Duo frissonna sous la caresse.

« Pourquoi as-tu fais ça ? » demanda le prince Heero à Twice.

« Et pourquoi tu ne nous as pas embrassé sur les lèvres ? » poursuivit Trowa.

« Pour vous remerciez de ce que vous avez fait pour Wufei et… parce que j'en avais envie aussi. » répondit Duo, de légères rougeurs colorant ses joues. « Un esclave n'a pas le droit d'embrasser ses maîtres sur les lèvres »

Heero et Trowa furent agréablement surpris par la première réponse mais se doutaient de la seconde. Décidés à combler ce manque, ils les embrassèrent, doucement d'abord, juste un contact. Puis, demandant le passage et l'obtenant sans discussion, leur langue caressa celles aventureuses de la veille. La main des princes, désireuse d'augmenter le contact de leurs bouches, se glissa dans le cou de l'esclave, caressant au passage la douce natte châtain. Une lutte s'engagea mais les langues princières, décidées à ne pas se laisser faire, gagnèrent la manche. Elles explorèrent le refuge des perdantes, cherchant à en connaître le moindre recoin. Satisfaites, elles quittèrent les bouches esclaves, qui aspirèrent une grande goulée d'air, essayant de récupérer un peu d'oxygène.

Souriants, les princes libérèrent leurs prisonniers qui, les joues rouges se levèrent rapidement et fusionnèrent avant de partir faire couler le bain.

* * *

« D'où te vient ce pouvoir ? » Duo, qui commençait à sortir de la salle de bain, regarda les deux princes, allongés dans les baignoires. 

« Le fait que je puisses me séparer en deux corps distincts ? » Double hochement de tête « Eh bien, je ne sais pas vraiment. Je m'en suis aperçu un jour où j'étais poursuivis par … hum…par des personnes pas très contentes. »

Les princes levèrent un sourcil devant l'hésitation de leur esclave, sans toutefois lui rappeler qu'ils savaient, pour avoir lu dans son esprit, que c'étaient des commerçants à qui il venait de voler de la nourriture, étant donné que son maître d'alors ne lui donnait pas souvent à manger.

« Enfin, bref. A un carrefour, j'hésitais sur le chemin à prendre et, sans le vouloir, je me suis dédoublé. Ce qui est pratique, » continua Duo « c'est que je peux contrôler les deux corps, soit séparément avec deux esprits, ceux que vous appelez Twice et Zwei ; ils sont presque indépendants mais cela me demande beaucoup d'énergie ; soit avec un seul esprit, Duo, mais, dans ce cas-là, les sentiments ou les blessures que reçoit un corps sont aussi ressentis par le second. »

Les princes restèrent pensifs devant cette révélation tandis que Duo sortait de la salle de bain, laissant un peu d'intimité à ses maîtres.

'Il ne semble effectivement pas en connaître l'origine'

'L'acquisition de ce don doit dater d'avant ses six ans.' supposa Heero à la remarque de son frère qui hocha imperceptiblement la tête.

TSUZUKU

**Petit mot de l'auteur : **

Premier câlin (léger) pour nos trois amis. Et là, vous allez me dire pourquoi léger ? Parce que la semaine prochaine, je prévois un tsunami de plaisir charnel sur cette contrée. Par conséquent : soit vous ne lisez pas le prochain chapitre et vous attendez deux semaines pour lire la suite (vous pourrez reprendre le fil sans problème), soit vous le lisez et… euh… hum…# rougit # (Et dire que ce n'est que le premier !)

Bye

PS : j'ai trois propositions pour « à suivre » en japonais : Tsusuku, tsuzuku ou tsuzuki… Soit je les alterne tous les trois pour ne vexer personne (mdr), soit j'aimerai une confirmation ou infirmation d'autres lectrices (ou lecteurs)… Merci !


	5. Câlins

**Auteur :** Dyneen

**Disclamer :** Les personnages de Gundam Wing appartiennent à Mrs H. Yadate et T. Yoshiyuki. Je les emprunte juste...

**Couples :** (1+3) x 2

**Genre :** Hors univers GW (juste persos), Tryaoi (Ne cherchez pas, je viens de l'inventer yaoi à trois)

**Remarques : **Fiction en plusieurs chapitres (+ de 10)

« … » - paroles / ' … ' - pensées / § … § - signes sourd-muet

----- Différents événements se déroulant en même temps

Attention : NC-17 donc arrière à ceux qui ne sont pas prêts !

Chapitre LEMONIESQUE : je rappelle que vous n'êtes PAS obligé(e)s de le lire pour comprendre la suite de la fic

* * *

**Princes de Glace **

**Chapitre 5**

* * *

« Nous commencions à nous inquiéter de votre absence » Quatre sourit en voyant les joues des princes rosirent. 

« C'est vrai qu'il est presque neuf heures. Vous nous aviez habitué à vous lever plus tôt. » Les princes, désireux de ne pas poursuivre cette conversation, s'assirent à la table.

« Que désirez vous déjeuner, maîtres ? » Ils regardèrent Duo surpris.

« Eh bien, Sally n'est pas là, c'est donc à moi de vous apporter votre petit déjeuner »

« Une tasse de café »

« Pareil pour moi » répondit le prince Trowa

« N'allez-vous pas vous entraîner tout à l'heure ? » Duo les regardaient étonné. Il n'eut droit qu'à deux hochements de tête pour réponse. Voyant que ses maîtres avaient décidé de jouer aux carpes ce matin, il descendit aux cuisines.

« Vous semblez fatigués. Vous devriez peut-être annuler votre entraînement. »

« Quatre, arrête de jouer les mères poule, nous nous sentons très bien. » affirma Heero d'une voix n'admettant aucune objection.

Le roi secoua légèrement la tête.

« Vous êtes têtus comme des mules. Vous pourriez au moins prendre un repas plus copieux » Les princes ne répondirent pas, ignorant les autres personnes assises avec eux.

Cinq minutes plus tard, l'esclave revint portant en équilibre sur ses mains deux plateaux. Il les posa devant les princes. En voyant leur repas, ils se tournèrent vers Duo, furieux.

« Maîtres… » Duo les regardaient, impassible et déterminé « vous revenez juste d'une mission pendant laquelle vous n'avez sûrement pas mangé équilibré, vos corps sont fatigués et vous persistez quand même à vous entraîner alors, il est hors de question que vous sortiez d'ici sans rien dans le ventre » Il présenta les plats. « Le jus de fruit et la part de gâteau de semoule vous donneront assez d'énergie pour tenir jusqu'à midi en vous entraînant, la tasse de café parce que vous me l'avez demandé et enfin la tartine avec de la confiture, d'abricot pour vous, prince Heero et de fraise pour vous, prince Trowa, c'est en remerciement de ce matin. Je vais aller me restaurer à la cuisine » dit Duo en s'inclinant « Je reviendrai chercher vos plateaux vides quand vous aurez terminé. »

Duo avait dit ça d'une seule traite, en insistant particulièrement sur le mot 'vide' et avant que ses maîtres n'aient pu ajouter quelque chose, ce dernier redescendit à la cuisine.

Les princes regardèrent leur plateau puis dévisagèrent leur cousin et le roi. Ceux-ci restèrent impassibles, se retenant de parler ou de rire, ne voulant pas qu'ils refusent de manger à cause d'une parole inappropriée. Heero et Trowa commencèrent leur repas.

'Il est bon ce gâteau, ne'

'Très bon et le jus d'orange est très agréable aussi'

Le roi et son neveu étaient passablement étonnés mais ne le montrèrent pas. Les princes mangeaient sans rien dire ce que leur avait apporté Duo mais, en plus, rien qu'à les observer déguster le pain couvert de confiture, ils semblaient y prendre beaucoup de plaisir.

'Mmh, j'adore la confiture d'abricot'

'Me demande comment il a su quel était notre parfum préféré' Heero leva un sourcil sous cette remarque puis ne connaissant pas la réponse, il termina sa tartine, se leva, salua et sortit, suivi quelques minutes après de son frère.

« Ce jeune esclave est étonnant » déclara Quatre à l'adresse de son oncle, les yeux perdus sur la porte qui venait de se refermer.

« Je suis d'accord avec toi, Quatre. »

* * *

Les jours passaient et la température de l'air baissait, signe que l'hiver approchait. Sally était revenue après avoir soignée les blessés du château de Shaara. Lorsque Duo lui avait demandé s'il pouvait continuer de s'occuper des petits déjeuners royaux, celle-ci avait été surprise de la question mais après avoir entendu l'explication, elle avait accepté immédiatement. Dès lors, les princes eurent droit à un petit déjeuner complet, adapté à ce qu'ils comptaient faire dans la matinée. Surpris le premier jour, ils avaient, les jours suivant, protesté, grondé, s'étaient mis en colère mais Duo s'était montré sourd à toutes ses manifestations et avait continué à leur monter un petit déjeuner copieux. Voyant que le retour de Sally ne changerait rien, les princes s'étaient résignés, reconnaissant même s'ils ne l'avoueraient pas les bienfaits de ce changement alimentaire.

* * *

Dans le ciel, les étoiles scintillaient tandis que l'obscurité recouvrait le château. Couchés sur le ventre dans les lits princiers, Zwei et Twice après une bonne douche, attendaient les princes, appuyés sur leurs coudes, le menton posé sur leurs mains, le drap négligemment étalé sur les fesses. Leur visage, tourné vers la cheminée, était éclairé par la douce lumière du feu tandis que les flammes semblaient danser dans leurs prunelles améthyste. Perdu dans ses pensées, Duo ne vit pas ses deux maîtres, immobiles au seuil de la salle de bain, qui le fixaient, émerveillés par la beauté de la scène qui se déroulait devant eux. S'approchant doucement, ils se mirent à genou sur leur lit respectif. Duo, tourna la tête vers eux, les yeux brillants 

« Duo… » Son prénom fut soufflé alors qu'ils lui détachaient sa natte et que leurs doigts glissaient dans cette cascade châtain mais il l'entendit et acquiesça en silence. Ses maîtres voulaient Duo et non pas Zwei et Twice et au fond de lui, il en était content. C'était lui qu'ils voulaient, son âme dans sa totalité et pas seulement son corps. Deux corps mais un seul Duo.

Les lèvres de l'esclave s'ouvrirent sous la tendre caresse de la langue des princes. Immédiatement reconnues par celle de Duo, la langue de Trowa, joueuse essaya de l'attraper, tandis que celle d'Heero préféra une approche plus calme en l'enlaçant. L'esclave était un peu surpris ; habituellement, leurs baisers se ressemblaient beaucoup mais ses maîtres semblaient, cette fois-ci, décidés à adopter une tactique différente. Délaissant sa bouche, ils se placèrent entre ses jambes tout en faisant glisser leur langue sur la gorge offerte, jusqu'au creux de la clavicule, où ils se mirent à lécher, mordre et suçoter la peau sensible. Duo recevant les sensations de ses deux corps essayait de garder le contrôle de ceux-ci. Après tout, si les princes décidaient de s'arrêter là, il aurait besoin de tous ses neurones pour ne pas leur sauter dessus. Semblant lire dans ses pensées, les princes s'arrêtèrent et le dévisagèrent. Duo avait envie d'aller plus loin mais ces derniers ne semblaient pas prêts. Résigné, il leva la tête pour croiser leurs regards et fut surpris. Les prunelles émeraude et cobalt brûlaient de désir mais ce feu était affaibli par leur hésitation. Il sourit tendrement, approcha son visage puis joignit ses lèvres aux les leurs dans un baiser passionné auquel les princes répondirent. Leurs bouches se séparèrent et il s'allongea doucement sur les draps, un sourire coquin sur les lèvres. L'hésitation disparut alors des yeux princiers laissant place à un désir enflammé. Heero et Trowa reprirent, rassurés, leur progression respective.

Suivant tous les deux, sans se consulter la fine chaîne, ils arrivèrent bientôt à la boucle du téton. Ils le léchèrent, puis se mirent à le suçoter. Désireux d'étudier les effets de cet anneau sur le corps de leur esclave, ils se mirent tous deux à faire rouler délicatement l'anneau dans le téton, s'amusant avec leur langue à accélérer ou diminuer la vitesse.

'C'est douloureux mais… mais tellement agréable en même temps. Je… Aah…' Duo se mordit la lèvre.

Ses deux tétons étaient maintenant en train de se faire torturer, sur chacun de ses deux corps, et il se demandait s'il ne deviendrait pas fou quand les choses deviendraient plus sérieuses.

Délaissant ses bouts de chair, les princes descendirent leur langue, suivant toujours la ligne de gundamium, jusqu'au triangle attaché au nombril. Ils s'y attardèrent quelque temps, s'amusant à titiller les trois perles qui retenaient le bijou puis reprirent à nouveau leur route. Ne sentant plus l'humidité des langues, Duo ouvrit les yeux. Heero et Trowa s'étaient débarrassés de leur boxer et du sien, sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte et remontaient maintenant sur la chaîne liée à son sexe. Celui-ci essayait de se dresser, rendu dur par le plaisir qui le parcourait mais la chaîne l'en empêchait. Quand les deux langues effleurèrent en même temps son pénis sur ses deux corps, Duo ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un gémissement. Les princes sourirent puis taquinèrent le gland de Duo : Heero s'amusait à lui donner de petits coups de langue tandis que Trowa faisait tourner avec une lenteur calculée l'anneau. Plaisir et douleur se mêlèrent à nouveau et Duo ne savait plus s'il devait les supplier d'arrêter ou de continuer. Quelques minutes après, ils échangèrent leurs rôles, le bourreau laissa place au cajoleur et le cajoleur au bourreau. Alors que Duo se sentait perdre pied, au bord de l'extase, les deux princes s'arrêtèrent puis en l'embrassant attrapèrent le lait de coco posé sur les tables près du lit.

Duo essayait tant bien que mal de reprendre une respiration moins saccadée mais voir les princes s'en enduire les doigts de manière si luxurieuse, rendait l'opération difficile. Ces derniers se penchèrent en plaçant leurs mains au niveau de sa tête pour ne pas l'écraser, caressèrent ses cheveux défaits et l'embrassèrent passionnément. Leurs virilités en contact se frottaient, rendant plus intense le feu de leurs corps. Doucement, les princes lui relevèrent les jambes, sans arrêter pour autant leur étreinte passionnée. Ils firent glisser l'une de leur main le long du corps de Duo, chacun d'un côté différent, et arrivés vers la boucle au bas des reins, ils placèrent leur index entre les deux chaînes et le firent glisser doucement. Le baiser avait pris fin en atteignant la boucle et les deux princes appuyés sur un bras, regardait le corps frissonnant dessous eux alors que leur doigt s'approchait de son intimité. Lorsqu'il la découvrit, il exécuta autour d'elle de petits cercles concentriques, puis partit à la découverte de ce trésor enfoui. Duo relâcha ses muscles pour diminuer la douleur de cette intrusion et l'exploration se fit plus facile pour ce doigt curieux. Les princes l'embrassèrent de nouveau et insérèrent un second doigt. Le gémissement de Duo fut étouffé par les lèvres exigeantes, qui se détachèrent en sentant un nouveau relâchement des muscles anaux. Les deux doigts se mirent alors à onduler, enchaînant mouvement de ciseaux et va et vient dans les deux corps de leur esclave. Lorsque les pupilles de Duo se dilatèrent encore, sous l'effet du plaisir, Heero et Trowa surent qu'ils avaient touchés le point sensible et, à l'aide de quelques caresses supplémentaires, retrouvèrent et mémorisèrent rapidement son emplacement.

La sueur perlait sur le corps de l'esclave, le rendant encore plus désirable. Les princes captèrent son regard, perdu dans le plaisir et, en souriant, se penchèrent de nouveau vers sa virilité. La langue de Trowa exerça de longues caresses sur la hampe dressée tandis que celle de Heero s'enroulait et se déroulait dans un mouvement sans fin. Profitant du flot de plaisir qui se déversait dans le corps de Duo, ils introduisirent un troisième et dernier doigt dans ce chaud passage, et reprirent leurs actions dans son intimité. Ce dernier était perdu dans ses sensations et ne reconnaissait même plus de quel corps elles provenaient. Il n'y avait que le plaisir,… le plaisir sur son sexe et dans son corps, qui se cambrait cherchant toujours plus de contact, toujours plus de plaisir. Enfonçant toujours plus profondément leurs doigts à chacune de ses ruades, la bouche des princes continuait leurs caresses sur la verge dressée devant eux, la fine chaîne tendue tirant sans relâche sur l'anneau fixé au gland. Les muscles anaux de Duo se resserrèrent soudainement autour des doigts étrangers alors que celui-ci se cambrait de nouveau en criant et en crispant les mains sur le draps. Les princes stoppèrent leurs stimuli sur le sexe et dans l'intimité de Duo puis se redressèrent, se retrouvant face au visage en sueur de ce dernier. L'esclave haletait, les yeux fermés, tentant d'oublier la douleur de son sexe, qui malgré son orgasme n'avait pu se libérer. Une caresse sur sa joue lui fit ouvrir les yeux et les améthystes rencontrèrent deux paires d'orbes émeraude et cobalt. Leurs bouches se rencontrèrent à nouveau pour un baiser langoureux puis doucement, yeux dans les yeux, les princes le pénétrèrent.

Lors de la première fellation qu'il leur avait faite, il s'était dit que ses maîtres avaient tous deux une taille presque identique et plus que raisonnable mais malgré tout le sexe d'Heero était plus gros que celui de son frère, qui se rattrapait par une longueur supérieure. L'entrée de Trowa fut supportable mais quand ses muscles s'étirèrent encore sous la pression du pénis d'Heero, Duo crut qu'il allait se déchirer de part en part. Complètement en lui, Heero, immobile, lui déposa un tendre baiser sur les lèvres, tandis que, sur l'autre lit, Trowa s'enfonçait toujours plus loin. Quand il stoppa, Duo se sentit complètement empalé sur lui. Se retenant de laisser échapper des larmes qui pourraient peiner ses maîtres, il se força à se détendre. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu de relation et son corps devait s'habituer à ces nouvelles dimensions plus imposantes. Ils l'embrassèrent de nouveau, puis, ils se retirèrent presque totalement dans un même mouvement avant de plonger rapidement en lui, frappant volontairement sa prostate. Duo agrippa plus fortement les draps sous l'impact, alors que ses pupilles se dilataient de surprise et de plaisir. Les princes continuèrent alternant les poussées lentes et rapides tandis qu'il se cambrait de nouveau sous les coups répétés. Un raz de marée de plaisir menaçait, à chaque seconde, de submerger l'esclave et, sur un coup de rein plus puissant, il orgasma une nouvelle fois. Les frottements incessants de la chaîne et la pression du fourreau de chair sur leur verge déclenchèrent le propre orgasme des princes qui jouirent dans le corps tremblant de Duo.

Résistant à la tentation de s'allonger sur lui au vu de la tension de son pénis, ils léchèrent doucement les larmes de frustration qui coulaient sur ses joues puis se retirèrent de son corps. Ils se levèrent et le prirent dans leurs bras pour le mener à la salle de bain. Chacun dans une douche, Heero et Trowa posèrent leurs torses contre le dos de leur esclave toujours dédoublé, leurs bras passés sous ses épaules, et allumèrent le jet d'eau, qui se mit à couler sur leurs corps. Duo soupira de contentement quand l'eau glissa sur son sexe, calmant ses douloureuses pulsations. Les lèvres de ses maîtres se posèrent doucement dans leur cou, sous le collier, et le couvrirent de baisers papillon. L'esclave pencha sa tête sur le côté, tout en collant un peu plus son corps contre eux, pour leur donner un plus grand accès à son cou. Se faisant, il se rendit compte que ses maîtres étaient de nouveau prêts ce qui fit naître une douce chaleur dans son bas ventre. Il se retourna puis descendit son regard sur leur virilité avant de les observer dans les yeux. Heero et Trowa rosirent et gênés, tournèrent légèrement la tête. Duo passa ses doigts sur leur joue, les obligeant à le regarder, puis leur sourit et déposa un petit baiser sur leurs lèvres.

« Vous savez que vous avez les mêmes réactions. » Devant leur air étonné, il sourit de nouveau, puis il leur prit la main et recula de deux pas se retrouvant dos au mur, l'eau tiède ruisselant toujours sur leur corps. Ils le regardèrent, ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir. Duo se retourna alors, faisant passer ses cheveux sur le devant et, plaçant ses mains contre le mur il tourna la tête vers ses maîtres, ses améthystes brillantes de désir. Ceux-ci, d'abord subjugués par cet appel à la luxure, se rapprochèrent, collant leur sexe contre les fesses de leur esclave tandis que leurs mains chatouillèrent les tétons déjà durcis. Impatients, ils écartèrent ses jambes avec leur cuisse, et décalèrent son bassin vers l'arrière, le faisant se pencher légèrement en avant. Ils écartèrent les chaînes avec leurs doigts et, après avoir happé une nouvelle fois ses lèvres, ils le pénétrèrent en une seule fois. Duo se mordit les lèvres jusqu'au sang et serra les points contre le mur. Le second coup atteignit son point G et Duo ne put dès lors retenir ses gémissements alors que chaque coup de rein de ses maîtres l'envoyait toujours plus près des portes du plaisir. Sentant que leur esclave n'allait pas tarder à se faire emporter une troisième fois, ils attrapèrent la base de la verge de Duo. Son sexe était sensible, gorgé par les deux orgasmes précédents pour lesquels il n'avait pu se libérer et il cria quand les princes le saisirent dans leur main. Augmentant la cadence de pénétration, Heero et Trowa sentirent la contraction autour de leurs pénis et rapidement firent tourner la virole de l'anneau pénien. Brutalement libéré de toutes contraintes, Duo éjacula en plusieurs jets sur le mur, se redressant inconsciemment devant cette jouissance tant attendue. Se faisant, ses fesses se resserrèrent alors que les verges princières s'enfonçaient en lui puissamment ; cette contraction soudaine augmenta les frottements et les firent se libérer à leur tour dans un cri rauque. Les jambes de Duo cédèrent sous lui ; les princes, toujours en lui, posèrent leurs mains sur ses hanches pour le soutenir, puis ils se retirèrent doucement. Epuisé, l'esclave se laissa laver puis transporter dans le lit sans rien dire. Chaque prince s'allongea à côté d'un des corps de Duo, puis remontant la couverture sur leurs épaules, ils les prirent dans leurs bras et s'endormirent.

* * *

Quelqu'un lui caressait le front repoussant tendrement les petites mèches de cheveux qui ne tenaient pas en place. Il se sentait bien, entouré d'une douce chaleur, tellement rassurante qu'il se refusait à ouvrir les yeux de peur que ce ne soit qu'un rêve. 

« Tu as décidé de dormir jusqu'à ce soir » susurra une voix gentiment moqueuse à son oreille.

« N'as-tu pas faim après une nuit si mouvementée » ajouta une seconde voix à son autre corps, tout aussi doucement. Duo se décida à ouvrir les yeux et croisa le regard tendre de ses maîtres. Se rappelant ses fonctions, il s'assit brusquement tout en leur reprochant de ne pas l'avoir réveillé pour qu'il prépare leurs petits-déjeuners. Se faisant, la douleur fusa brutalement des bas de ses reins lui coupant momentanément la respiration. Les princes le recouchèrent doucement.

« Tu restes allongé aujourd'hui » Le bleu cobalt qui fixait l'améthyste n'admettait aucune discussion.

« De toute manière, il est presque midi, on va attendre le déjeuner. » ajouta Trowa, en se levant. Ils se dirigèrent tous deux vers la salle adjacente pour se rafraîchir. Quand ils ressortirent, Duo était roulé en boule dans les couvertures à moitié endormi. Les princes s'approchèrent, s'assirent sur les lits et lui ôtèrent une nouvelle fois les mèches indisciplinées de son visage.

« Tu veux qu'on t'aide à fusionner ? »

« Pas nécessaire »

« On va demander à Sally de t'apporter à manger ici »

« Hn »

« Tu essaies de nous imiter » demanda Trowa en souriant.

« T'y arriveras pas, on s'entraîne depuis longtemps » ajouta Heero les yeux pétillants.

Duo les regarda, éberlué, puis éclata de rire. Les princes l'embrassèrent avant de rejoindre le roi et leur cousin, mais le simple baiser se transforma bientôt, sous le répondant du jeune garçon, en un baiser passionné. A bout de souffle, leurs regards ardents se captèrent, se noyant l'un dans l'autre. Se résignant, Heero et Trowa se levèrent rompant le contact.

« Faut qu'on y aille sinon on risque de rester finir la journée avec toi. » Un dernier bisou sur le front et les princes sortirent, laissant un Duo avec un immense sourire sur les lèvres.

* * *

« Comment tu te sens ? » Heero et Trowa s'assirent à côté de Duo tandis qu'il s'étirait langoureusement. 

« Bien. Vous avez passé une bonne journée, maîtres ? »

« Hm »

« Je vais vous préparez votre bain. » Après être sorti prestement du lit, Zwei prépara l'eau tandis que Twice mis les serviettes vers la cheminée pour les réchauffer.

Les princes rentrèrent dans l'eau chaude en soupirant de contentement. Duo attendait, debout de chaque côté de la porte, que ses maîtres aient terminé ou le congédient.

« Tu veux venir avec nous ? » L'esclave leva les yeux vers Heero, qui semblait un peu tendu. Il sourit, puis se déshabilla et se glissa dans chacune des baignoires, entre les jambes de ses maîtres. Il s'appuya doucement sur leur torse et ces derniers resserrèrent leurs bras sur lui, se détendant à ce contact. Les yeux se fermèrent, apaisés par l'eau qui les entourait, chacun appréciant la douce chaleur du corps contre lui.

« Je… J'avais l'impression après notre premier échange il y a quelques semaines que vous n'aviez… enfin que c'était votre première fois. Comme vous ne sembliez pas vouloir recommencez ou aller plus loin, je… j'ai pensé que vous aviez peut-être besoin de temps. Mais hier… alors je ne comprends plus vraiment… » Duo se tut, et baissa la tête, gêné. Les princes lui firent tourner la tête pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux.

« C'était notre première fois » Duo écarquilla les yeux, incrédule devant la révélation de Trowa.

« Au début, on ne savait pas comment réagir à cette situation. On n'est pas vraiment habitué à ressentir ces… Ces sentiments. »

« Quand on s'est finalement rendu compte que ça nous plairait d'aller plus loin et bien… On ne savait pas comment faire. »

« Notre oncle possède un important harem, alors nous avons finalement décidé de demander à Quatre de nous expliquer comment se passaient les choses si on désiraient poursuivre dans cette voie. »

« Pour tout te dire, il a été surpris. Je crois que notre réputation de princes insensibles en a pris un coup » Heero fit une petite moue. Duo sourit, leur déposa un petit baiser sur les lèvres puis reprenant sa position initiale, il se blottit un peu plus dans ses bras protecteurs.

« Merci de me l'avoir dit » La main des princes posée sur sa cuisse caressait doucement la peau tendre de Duo. Un léger frisson se répercuta dans la colonne vertébrale de ce dernier.

« En tout cas, j'ai l'impression que vous êtes d'excellents élèves » Heero et Trowa sourirent à cette remarque. N'y tenant plus, l'esclave se retourna complètement s'asseyant sur les cuisses des princes en face d'eux. Il les embrassa goulûment, puis les joues rougies, il les regarda, les yeux pétillants, un sourire coquin aux lèvres. Il s'approcha de leur cou pour y déposer de petits baisers papillon.

« Vous savez, maîtres, je suis prêt à compléter les enseignements du seigneur Quatre avec grand plaisir, aussi bien d'un point de vue théorique que pratique. » La voix sensuelle de Duo, pourtant réduite à un murmure, résonnait aux oreilles des princes. Ses doigts caressaient doucement les tétons princiers tandis que sa langue continuait de tracer de petits sillons sur la peau douce. La respiration des princes devenait de plus en plus erratique tandis que l'esclave glissait des mains curieuses et affamées sur leur corps.

« Nous… nous serons…mmh… très attentifs » Heero et Trowa frémirent alors que Duo frôla leur gland.

« Je ne voudrais pas être obligé de prendre des sanctions pour votre manque de concentration. » La main baladeuse se referma complètement sur leur verge en enchaînant de lents mouvements de va et vient.

« On va… essayer de… rester concentrés » Duo les embrassa, leurs langues se cherchant, se trouvant, se complétant.

« Vous allez y parvenir ? » demanda-t-il innocemment, en augmentant la vitesse et la pression de ses simulations. Alors que ses maîtres arrivaient à la limite de la jouissance, il s'arrêta. Avant qu'ils ne puissent exprimer leur frustration, l'esclave s'empala totalement sur eux. Les princes, qui avaient fermés les yeux, les écarquillèrent sous le changement brutal de sensations. L'améthyste rencontra l'émeraude et le cobalt, le corps enchaîné monta doucement pour redescendre rapidement quelques secondes plus tard. La chevauchée se fit plus rapide et plus brutale quand les princes décidèrent d'en prendre les rênes, accompagnant chaque descente de coup de rein puissant. Les regards ne se quittaient pas, inconscients des vagues qui se créaient autour d'eux. Duo sentant la libération de ses maîtres imminente, contracta les muscles de son intimité alors qu'il s'abaissait une dernière fois sur leur hampe dressée. Heero et Trowa se libérèrent dans un cri, les yeux toujours rivés sur l'être au-dessus d'eux, tandis que le temps semblait se suspendre :

Des cheveux libres derrière un dos cambré, des yeux fermés sur un visage extatique, la tête rejetée en arrière à cause d'un plaisir infini, la peau albâtre parcourut de la fine chaîne argentée luisant de sueur. La scène était magnifique, irréelle…

Puis l'améthyste, apaisé et chaleureux, reprit le contact des regards émeraude et cobalt, comblés et tendres. Les princes se rapprochèrent de son visage pour un nouveau baiser passionné. Puis ils se levèrent, emmenant Duo avec eux qui croisa les jambes autour de leur taille pour pouvoir les garder plus longtemps en lui. Arrivés aux lits, ils s'allongèrent sur lui bien décidés à compléter leur apprentissage.

TSUZUKI

**Petit mot de l'auteur : **

Qui a dit hentai !

J'ai du le relire pour vérifier les fautes et pour tout vous dire, je ne me rappelais plus que j'avais écrit un chapitre si... hot ! Je devais être en manque, mdr.  
Remarque, je voudrais juste un mec avec des cheveux longs jusqu'aux fesses, de magnifiques yeux améthystes, un petit nez retroussé et…

BONG !

Quatre : « Duo ! Pourquoi tu l'as assommé ? »  
Wufei : « T'as pas aimé le chapitre ? »  
Duo : « Ben si ! Pour une fois que je ne souffre pas mais je voulais rester avec Tro' et 'Ro »  
Trowa : « Duo, que va-t-elle faire à ton avis quand elle va se réveiller ? »  
Duo : « Tu crois qu'elle va se venger ? »  
#ses quatre compagnons hochent la tête, une lueur de sollicitude dans le regard#

Joyeux Noël  
Bye

PS : Vu que c'est les fêtes de Noël, je posterai le prochain chapitre lundi ou mardi en plus de celui de l'update hebdomadaire de vendredi prochain ; Cadeau de Noël aux fidèles lectrices (ou lecteurs) de cette fic.

PS2 : Tsuzuki prend la tête pour le « A suivre »


	6. Erreur

**Auteur :** Dyneen

**Disclamer :** Les personnages de Gundam Wing appartiennent à Mrs H. Yadate et T. Yoshiyuki. Je les emprunte juste...

**Couples :** (1+3) x 2

**Genre :** Hors univers GW (juste persos), Tryaoi (Ne cherchez pas, je viens de l'inventer yaoi à trois)

**Remarques : **Fiction en plusieurs chapitres (+ de 10)

« … » - paroles / ' … ' - pensées / § … § - signes sourd-muet

----- Différents événements se déroulant en même temps

Attention : NC-17 donc arrière à ceux qui ne sont pas prêts !

* * *

**Princes de Glace **

**Chapitre 6**

* * *

Le temps s'écoulait doucement quand ses maîtres n'étaient pas là ; il s'en était rapidement rendu compte. Depuis plusieurs semaines, leur relation avait pris une tournure des plus agréables, faite, entre autre, de longues conversations sur des sujets des plus variés, de moments de calmes à lire près de la cheminée et de soirées intimes dans les lits princiers. Se promenant en ce début de matinée dans les couloirs du château, Duo se demandait ce qu'il pourrait bien faire de sa journée quand ses pas le conduisirent inconsciemment vers une porte argentée à double battant ornée d'un magnifique cygne qui nageait paisiblement, entouré de nénuphars. Curieux, il poussa prudemment les battants qui ne tenaient presque plus sur leurs gonds. Derrière, un jardin d'environ 50 m² s'étendait devant lui : à gauche, une grande surface d'eau stagnante, surmontée d'un petit pont de bois, apparaissait cachée dans les hautes herbes ; quelques arbres étaient éparpillés ici et là, seigneurs d'un autre temps, qui devaient faire profiter de leur ombre bienfaisante les visiteurs fatigués ; au fond à droite, une plateforme avait été créée, certainement pour pouvoir y placer une table se dit Duo ; des restes de rosiers étaient encore visibles ça et là, voisins impassibles à présent des mauvaises herbes et des ronces ; enfin, rejoignant l'entrée au pont puis à la plateforme, des dalles presque invisibles sous la végétation étaient disposées en un fin sentier. Le spectateur imaginait parfaitement la beauté que ce site avait du avoir dans un autre temps. Il resta perdu de longues minutes dans sa contemplation puis pris d'une soudaine impulsion, ferma du mieux qu'il pût les portes et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque, lieu de prédilection de roi Odin et de son neveu. 

« Entrez » Duo obéit puis s'agenouilla devant les seigneurs.

« Relève toi, Duo. Que nous vaut ta visite ? »

L'esclave se redressa, hésita quelques instants devant les yeux cobalt et turquoise qui le regardaient étonnés puis se décida.

« Je me promenais dans les couloir de l'aile Est tout à l'heure et je me suis retrouvé devant une porte, magnifiquement ciselée. Je… J'étais curieux donc j'ai poussé le battant abîmé et j'ai vu un jardin, sûrement d'une beauté incomparable dans un temps ancien, mais totalement à l'abandon maintenant… En fait, j'adore m'occuper des plantes, j'avais un magnifique jardin étant enfant » Un voile de tristesse passa dans les yeux de Duo mais disparut rapidement « Donc… » Il inspira profondément se donnant du courage « … Je me demandais si vous m'autoriseriez à le remettre en état. »

Les yeux de roi Odin s'était assombris mais ne laissaient transparaître aucun sentiment. Quatre, connaissant le dernier propriétaire du jardin, hésitait à intervenir dans la discussion. Duo, immobile avait baissé la tête et attendait se demandant s'il allait être puni pour son insolence.

« Attends ici » Le roi se leva puis sortit de la pièce. Quatre ne disait rien mais craignait que la situation ne dégénère rapidement. Il regarda le jeune garçon en face de lui qui fixait toujours le sol, visiblement inquiet lui aussi. Quelques minutes après, le roi revint de nouveau puis se plaça en face de lui.

« Regarde moi » Duo déglutit et obéit. Devant lui une clé en argent, munie d'une fine chaînette pendait de la main du roi.

« Donne-moi ta main » Il la déposa dans la paume de l'esclave. « Je vais faire réparer les portes pour qu'elles ne puissent pas s'ouvrir sur n'importe qui. A partir d'aujourd'hui, je te confie l'entretien de cet endroit. Cependant, tu ne dois pas laisser quelqu'un d'autre que toi y pénétrer, ni en parler, pas même aux princes. Quand tu jugeras que ce lieu a retrouvé son éclat, je veux être le premier à le voir. Fais moi une liste du matériel que tu penses avoir besoin aussi bien outils que végétaux et je te les ferai parvenir. »

Le jeune garçon acquiesça et serra la clé dans sa main. Le roi lui fit signe qu'il pouvait partir. Une fois dans le couloir, Duo aspira une grande goulée d'air pour se libérer de la pression puis partit en courant vers les appartements des princes. Il regrettait de ne pas pouvoir leur en parler mais le roi avait donné un ordre et il prévalait sur ceux de ses fils, même si c'était ses maîtres.

L'après-midi, Duo apporta une liste de ce qu'il avait besoin et le lendemain, il put commencer à se mettre au travail. Les portes avaient été réparées immédiatement et il passait dorénavant la totalité de son temps dans ce lieu magique.

* * *

Les princes étaient revenus depuis une dizaine de jours de leur mission, et les retrouvailles avaient été brûlantes bien qu'écourtées. Ils passaient des nuits passionnées mais les journées princières se centraient sur les préparatifs de voyage du souverain à Shaara et par conséquence, des devoirs auxquels auraient à faire face les princes qui devaient assurer en attendant la régence du royaume. Mais depuis la veille, tout était redevenu plus calme ; le seigneur Quatre était reparti dans son fief, accompagné du roi Odin qui désirait s'entretenir avec son frère. 

Duo courait dans les couloirs. Il avait tardé dans le jardin et ses maîtres allaient sûrement l'attendre mais malgré tout il était très fier de son travail. Au retour du roi, il pourrait sans aucun doute lui montrer son ouvrage terminé.

« Excusez moi de mon retard, maîtres. »

« Où étais tu ? » Heero le regarda, impassible.

« En train de réparer quelques bricoles dans le château. Je suis désolé, cela ne se reproduira plus. »

« Que nous caches-tu ? »

« Je ne comprends pas de quoi vous parler… Je vais vous préparer votre bain. » Duo s'éclipsa rapidement dans la salle adjacente, laissant ses maîtres énervés.

Assis dans leurs bains, Heero et Trowa fixaient Duo qui semblait un peu mal à l'aise.

« Depuis que nous sommes revenus, tu es différent. Que s'est-il passé durant notre absence ? »

« Rien d'important, maître Heero »

« Tu sais que nous pourrions le savoir »

Une lueur inquiète passa dans les yeux de l'esclave.

« Vous avez promis que vous ne le feriez plus, maître Trowa » La voix était faible mais néanmoins tout a fait compréhensible. Les princes se renfrognèrent et le congédièrent.

La nuit fut longue pour tout le monde et totalement platonique. Les princes irrités que Duo ne leur fasse pas confiance n'avaient pas envie de s'amuser et le jeune garçon, pour sa part, culpabilisait de ne pas pouvoir révéler son secret.

* * *

Le roi devait revenir d'ici la fin de la semaine mais la situation s'aggravait de jours en jours. Les princes, d'habitude impassibles, s'énervaient pour la moindre imperfection ou désobéissance et avaient décidé d'ignorer leur esclave. Duo passait de plus en plus de temps dans le jardin, essayant d'oublier la tristesse qu'il ressentait au fond de lui ; après tout il devait tenir encore sept jours. 

Il s'était levé de bonne heure pour préparer le petit déjeuner de ses maîtres. Ceux-ci, de nouveau fermés aux autres et surtout à lui, avaient repris leurs habitudes : lever six heures et une tasse de café pour le petit déjeuner. Ils s'entraînaient ensuite dans le dojo jusqu'à une heure avancée de la matinée. De toute manière, Duo ne les reverrait sûrement pas de la journée et c'est pourquoi il se dirigeait à présent vers le jardin pour arroser les plantes et se détendre. Arrivé devant la porte, il mit la clé dans la serrure et sursauta en entendant la voix de son maître.

« COMMENT OSES TU CROCHETER LA SERRURE ! » La voix de Heero était coupante et résonna dans le couloir. Duo se retourna brusquement en mettant les mains derrière son dos, pour cacher ainsi la petite clé dans sa poche arrière. Ce geste, ainsi que la gène qui se lisait sur son visage, contribuèrent à la méprise des princes. Le coup de poing d'Heero percuta la pommette droite de l'esclave et l'envoya contre le mur en face, l'assommant à moitié.

Duo leva les yeux vers les princes et un frisson le parcourut. Leur visage était froid mais leurs yeux exprimaient toute la colère et la fureur qu'ils ressentaient. Avant qu'il n'ait pu dire un mot, ils l'attrapèrent brutalement chacun d'un côté, lui broyant les poignets et le traînèrent jusqu'à leur chambre.

« Maîtres, je vous en supplie, éc… »

« Nous ne voulons plus t'entendre, tes excuses ne nous intéressent pas. »

« Personne n'a le droit de toucher à cette porte et encore moins un esclave. » Le prince Trowa n'avait pas élevé la voix mais cette phrase le blessa encore plus que le coup de son frère et il n'ajouta rien.

« Enlève tes vêtements et mets tes mains sur la table et je te conseille de ne pas aggraver ton cas. » Duo perçut très clairement la colère de son maître et la menace s'il désobéissait. Le premier coup de bambou s'abattit sur ses fesses mises à nu, suivi immédiatement après par un second, puis par les suivants. Duo, serrant les dents, réprima les cris qui menaçaient de sortir à chaque coup. Les princes alternaient, frappant chacun à leur tour et les coups pleuvaient rapides et forts. Au bout de dix minutes, la punition s'arrêta enfin. L'esclave ne bougea pas ; ses fesses avaient pris une couleur violette et ses jambes tremblaient. Oui, il s'attendait à recevoir une correction mais pas à une telle cadence, ni aussi puissante. Il se demandait même comment sa peau n'avait pas éclaté sous les impacts répétés.

« Vas sur ton futon et n'en bouge pas jusqu'à nouvel ordre, compris »

« Oui, maître Heero » Duo rejoint tant bien que mal le coin de la pièce où ses affaires étaient déposées puis s'allongea difficilement sur le ventre et resta immobile.

Depuis deux jours il n'avait pas quitté la chambre de ses maîtres. Une servante lui apportait à manger mais la plupart du temps, il grignotait à peine ce qu'elle lui apportait. La douleur ne diminuait pas et chaque mouvement brusque du bassin lui amenait des larmes aux yeux. Il regrettait que Sally soit partie avec le roi ; elle l'aurait sûrement aidé ; c'était la seule qui arrivait à tenir tête aux princes sans se recevoir de sanction. 

Duo était allongé et regardait le ciel de la fenêtre de la chambre. La nuit commençait à tomber et les princes n'allaient pas tarder à venir se coucher. Ils ne lui parleraient sûrement pas comme d'habitude ; son cœur se serra à cette remarque. Seulement, l'état des princes ne semblait pas s'améliorer et leur colère s'était transformée en une rancœur à l'égard du jeune garçon. Ils lui avaient donné leur confiance, ils lui avaient même ouvert un peu leur coeur et il les avaient trahis en touchant au seul souvenir qui leur restait d'elle et ça jamais ils ne lui pardonneraient. C'était un esclave, ils le traiteraient donc comme tel. Ils rentrèrent dans leur chambre et Heero continua directement vers les bains à côté.

« Vas te laver et dépêche-toi » Trowa ne l'avait pas regardé et sans un mot de plus rejoignit son frère. Duo s'y reprit à trois fois avant de pouvoir se relever puis sortit de la chambre pour se diriger aussi vite que son corps le lui permettait vers les bains publics du château. Il revint une demi heure plus tard et commença à retourner dans son coin.

« Dédouble-toi et viens ici » Duo trembla un peu mais obéit.

Il n'y eut pas de préparation, ni de partage, seulement les maîtres d'un côté et leurs esclaves de l'autre.

Il n'y eut pas de caresse, ni de tendresse, juste du plaisir pour les uns et de la douleur pour les autres.

Après avoir joui en lui, les princes le renvoyèrent sur sa couche. Duo ne dit rien mais il s'allongea sur le ventre et pris le drap entre ses dents. Il n'avait pas crié à la pénétration, n'avait rien dit sous les coups brutaux de ses maîtres mais maintenant toute la douleur et la tristesse qui s'étaient accumulées avaient besoin de sortir et il pleura une bonne partie de la nuit, silencieux.

* * *

Les trois jours suivant furent un cauchemar pour le jeune garçon, qui souffrait de plus en plus. Les ébats brutaux qu'il subissait la nuit tombée augmentaient de jour en jour la douleur de son bassin et celle de son cœur. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se faisait prendre de force par un de ses maîtres mais d'habitude ça n'avait pas vraiment d'importance. Il n'y avait pas de sentiments et c'était sa fonction …, il s'y était résigné. Mais Heero et Trowa étaient différents. Ils savaient être gentils, attentionnés, timides même. Ils avaient découvert tous les trois le plaisir de partager des moments simples de la vie de tous les jours mais aussi des instants brûlants et remplis de passion. Il était tombé amoureux et maintenant il en souffrait à en perdre la raison. Perdu dans sa peine, il n'entendit pas l'excitation nouvelle qui régnait dans le château. Ses yeux s'étaient posés sur la fenêtre et il s'en approcha presque avec respect. Lorsqu'il l'ouvrit, le vent glacé lui fouetta le visage séchant ses joues qui depuis plusieurs jours s'inondaient de larmes dès qu'il était seul. Il regarda, au pied du château, les remous déchaînés de l'eau des douves dont le grondement assourdissant lui parvenait. Il ne tiendrait pas plus longtemps. Il sourit ironiquement en pensant que s'il n'avait pas hésité la première fois, il n'aurait certainement pas autant souffert. 

'Tu n'aurais pas non plus connu un tel plaisir' lui disait une petite voix mais celle-ci était tellement noyée dans tout ce désespoir qu'elle ne fût pas entendue. Il posa la petite clé argentée qu'il faisait tourner inconsciemment dans ses doigts depuis ce matin sur le rebord de la fenêtre et s'assit à côté, laissant une dernière fois son regard s'évader sur le paysage blanc qui s'étalait devant lui. Sans le quitter des yeux, il donna une dernière impulsion à son corps. Le vent glissait dans ses cheveux et sur son corps enfin libre tandis que le temps paraissait s'être suspendu en vol. Puis l'eau l'enveloppa. Il l'avait contemplé de nombreuses fois, assis près de la rive, emmitouflé dans un gros manteau. Parfois bleue, parfois verte suivant son miroitement, tellement belle mais d'apparence glaciale…, comme ses maîtres. L'était-elle ? Oui, sans aucun doute. Son corps s'engourdissait, ballotté de-ci, de-là par les flots violents, l'envoyant parfois sur des rochers aiguisés qui le marquaient, mais la douleur s'éteignait et Duo ne se débattait pas. Dans les premières minutes, l'élément joua avec lui, le ramenant parfois à la surface où instinctivement il reprenait sa respiration mais, depuis plusieurs secondes déjà, il était maintenu dans les profondeurs plus sombres et ses poumons manquaient d'oxygène. Il regarda une dernière fois la surface brillante et sourit avant de clore ses yeux améthystes.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
« Bonjour père » Le prince Heero s'inclina suivi de son frère.

« Avez-vous fait bon voyage ? »

« Très agréable. Duo n'est pas avec vous ? Quand je suis parti, il vous suivait comme votre ombre ! » Les princes se crispèrent légèrement.

« Rentrons et dites moi ce qui se passe dans ce château ! » ordonna le roi en voyant leur réaction.

Ils s'installèrent dans la bibliothèque tandis que Sally leur apportait du thé. Comme elle ne faisait pas mine de sortir, les princes la fusillèrent du regard et eurent un petit soupir de résignation.

« Il nous a trahi » commença Heero d'une voix froide.

« Nous l'avons trouvé devant la porte en argent en train d'essayer de l'ouvrir. » compléta Trowa. Le Roi écarquilla les yeux, craignant la suite de l'histoire.

« Vous lui avez laissé le temps de s'expliquer ? » Les princes tiquèrent.

« Sa culpabilité se lisait clairement sur son visage, il n'y avait rien à ajouter. » cingla Heero

« Où est-il ? »

« Nous l'avons puni et lui avons ordonné de rester dans la chambre. De toute manière, nous n'aurions jamais du faire confiance à un esclave, ni le traiter comme un humain. » Heero hocha la tête en signe d'approbation. Le bruit des deux gifles successives se répercuta sur les murs de la salle. Ils touchèrent leur joue meurtrie avec une petite grimace et regardèrent leur père, déconcertés.

« Vous n'êtes que des imbéciles. Il avait mon autorisation pour s'occuper du jardin de votre mère et je lui ai moi-même fourni la clé. »

« Pourquoi ne nous a-t-il rien dit ? » demanda Heero sous le choc.

« Je lui avait demandé de ne le dire à personne, pas même à vous et de me montrer le résultat en priorité. Je voulais vous faire une surprise en rénovant ce jardin que vous aimiez tant. Si vous lui aviez laissé le temps de s'expliquer, il vous aurait dit qu'il avait mon autorisation. »

Des coups insistants furent donnés à la porte alors que les princes s'étaient levés pour aller parler à Duo.

« Entrez »

« Majestés, une personne vient de sauter dans les douves du troisième étage semble-t-il. »

Les princes se regardèrent puis se mirent à courir.

« Je vais aller chercher des couvertures » dit Sally en sortant. Le roi hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment puis ferma les yeux, attendant, inquiet, l'issue de cette matinée.

* * *

Les princes traversèrent le pont puis, imitant les hommes déjà sur place, regardèrent attentivement les flots à la recherche d'un quelconque signe du châtain. Soudain, un cri les alerta et ils s'approchèrent de l'homme en courant. 

« Je viens d'apercevoir une tête dans les remous mais elle a tout de suite été aspirée par les eaux. »

« Où ? » Les princes suivirent le doigt du regard puis se mirent à courir plus en aval. Considérant qu'ils avaient assez pris d'avance, ils regardèrent plus en amont essayant de voir quelque chose, un signe qu'il ne se soit pas encore noyé. Le bout d'une natte apparut dans leur champ de vision et Heero entra dans l'eau tenant fermement la main de son frère. Ce dernier attrapa la main d'un soldat et se glissa lui aussi dans le courant indompté. Alors que le corps de Duo allait une nouvelle fois repartir dans les profondeurs, Heero l'attrapa par le bras puis se fit tirer par les soldats venus les aider. Ils remontèrent sur la berge, essoufflés par la lutte qu'ils avaient du mener contre le froid et le courant et allongèrent Duo. Ce dernier avait les lèvres complètement bleues et son corps était froid, immobile. Il ne respirait plus. Les princes commencèrent un massage cardiaque alors que Sally arrivait en courant, portant sa trousse médicale et des couvertures. Le souffle de Heero entrait dans le corps inerte alors que Trowa appuyait en rythme sur son torse. Premier essai… Deuxième essai…Troisième essai…

« Duo, t'a intérêt à revenir pour qu'on puisse s'excuser » cria Heero. Quatrième essai…

« S'il te plaît, reviens » implora Trowa. Des larmes coulaient sur leurs joues mais ils s'en foutaient. Ils lui avaient fait du mal, encore une fois, à lui, à la seule personne qui avait réussie à pénétrer leur coquille. Cinqu… Duo aspira brutalement, ouvrant les yeux brusquement et recracha une bonne partie de l'eau qu'il avait avalée. Il toussa alors que Sally, qui avait repoussé les princes, l'enveloppait de plusieurs couvertures et le frictionnait doucement. Tout son corps était secoué de tremblements et il était en état de choc. Elle avisa un soldat assez costaud à proximité et lui demanda de l'amener dans la salle de soins. Acquiescant, il prit doucement le jeune garçon dans ses bras et s'éloigna d'un bon pas vers les portes du château. Elle rassembla ses affaires puis regarda les princes, qui étaient eux aussi emmitouflés dans des couvertures.

« Prenez un bain chaud et allez voir le roi, pour l'avertir de la situation. » Sa voix était autoritaire et n'admettait aucune réplique. Les princes hochèrent la tête et se levèrent, la suivant vers le château.

TSUZUKI

**Petit mot de l'auteur : **

Ce chapitre est un peu plus court parce que je ne voulais pas couper en plein milieu du paragraphe suivant !

Sinon, petit rebondissement dans l'histoire comme vous avez pu le voir, mais bon c'est normal hein, faut quand même que je tienne encore plusieurs chapitres sans ennuyer les lectrices(teurs), lol.

La suite vendredi

Bye


	7. Sentiments

**Auteur :** Dyneen

**Disclamer :** Les personnages de Gundam Wing appartiennent à Mrs H. Yadate et T. Yoshiyuki. Je les emprunte juste...

**Couples :** (1+3) x 2

**Genre :** Hors univers GW (juste persos), Tryaoi (Ne cherchez pas, je viens de l'inventer yaoi à trois)

**Remarques : **Fiction en plusieurs chapitres (+ de 10)

« … » - paroles / ' … ' - pensées / § … § - signes sourd-muet

----- Différents événements se déroulant en même temps

* * *

**Princes de Glace **

**Chapitre 7**

* * *

Il sentit des bras forts se placer autour de ses épaules et sous ses genoux avant de le soulever. On l'emmenait quelque part mais où ? Duo ne savait plus vraiment ce qui se passait sauf qu'il était fatigué, tellement fatigué. Ses yeux se fermèrent doucement. La brûlure de la claque sur sa joue lui fit rouvrir les yeux. 

« Ne t'endors pas, Duo »

'Cette voix, il la connaissait mais…' « Sally ? » Il regarda la jeune femme qui se tenait devant lui.

« Tu restes avec moi, ok ? » dit elle, en souriant tendrement. Duo voulut se redresser un peu mais le médecin l'en empêcha.

« Ne demandes pas trop d'efforts à ton corps pour l'instant. Tu vas d'abord prendre un bain bien chaud puis je t'examinerai. » Elle le déshabilla, et le recouvrit d'un drap avant de demander au soldat de le porter jusqu'à la baignoire.

« Je suis désolé » murmura Duo au soldat.

« Pas grave et puis tu n'es pas bien lourd » ajouta t-il en le regardant gentiment. Duo le remercia en esquissant un petit sourire mais une quinte de toux vint couper ses efforts. Sa respiration retrouvait peu à peu une allure normale quand on le plongea délicatement dans l'eau.

Sally remercia le soldat qui sortit tandis que Duo regardait le garçon qui était à côté de la baignoire. Il ne devait pas avoir plus d'une douzaine d'années et semblait assez frêle pour son âge. Blond, ses cheveux regroupés en catogan, il possédait des yeux gris, vifs mais inquiets. Il ressemblait tellement à Solo que Duo ne pouvait en détacher ses yeux.

« Voici, Yann, mon assistant. »

« Je…ne t'ai… jamais vu… avant… dans le château… » Remarqua Duo en grelottant.

« Il est très discret et je crois que les princes l'impressionnent beaucoup donc il évite de les croiser. » Duo regarda la jeune femme, puis regarda de nouveau le garçon.

« Tu ne… parles pas. » Un signe de tête négatif lui répondit. « Pourquoi es-tu… inquiet ? » Aucun signe de la part de l'intéressé.

« Vas me chercher l'eau sur le feu s'il te plaît Yann. » La température de l'eau du bain augmenta de quelques degrés lorsque l'eau chaude fut ajoutée. Duo fit une grimace alors que de petits fourmillements s'installaient dans tout son corps.

« En augmentant progressivement la température de l'eau, ton corps va pouvoir se réchauffer en douceur. » affirma Sally en lui penchant la tête dans l'eau tout en lui maintenant son visage à la surface. Ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs dizaines de minutes, Yann rajoutant plus d'eau chaude quand le médecin le jugeait nécessaire. Duo ne disait rien mais au fur et à mesure que son corps reprenait des couleurs, la douleur de son bassin se réveillait.

« Sally, laisses moi sortir, cette… Cette position me fait souffrir. » Elle le regarda dans les yeux puis opina.

« Yann, aides-moi à l'installer sur le lit s'il te plaît. » Après quelques grimaces, l'esclave se retrouva allongé sur le ventre, la respiration plus rapide due à l'effort. Il toussa de nouveau, s'irritant les bronches à chaque quinte. Puis il reposa sa tête sur le côté et respira profondément. Une main fraîche lui toucha le front.

« Dis moi où tu avais mal tout à l'heure, Duo ? »

« Aux… hanches »

Croyant que c'était du à sa chute, elle descendit le drap qui recouvrait ses fesses. Celles-ci portaient encore de nombreux hématomes violet-marron de la punition qu'il avait reçu en début de semaine et Sally regarda le visage fatigué du jeune garçon se demandant ce que les princes avaient fait. Doucement, elle exerça quelques pressions sur son bassin tandis que Duo serrait les doigts sur les draps.

« Yann, approche. » Elle lui glissa quelques mots à l'oreille puis souplement il s'assit sur le dos du garçon allongé, coinçant ses bras avec ses jambes.

« Qu'est-ce que… »

Il n'eût pas le temps de finir sa question que la douleur augmenta brutalement, se répercutant le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Des étoiles noires apparurent devant ses yeux et il s'évanouit. Il revint à lui un quart d'heure après alors que Sally avait étalé de la crème sur ses blessures et lui bandait maintenant les hanches dans un tissu serré.

« Tu as une luxation de la hanche, c'est pour ça que tu souffres dès que tu essaies de marcher ou de t'asseoir. » Elle l'aida à se mettre sur le dos.

« Je t'interdit de te lever pendant au moins une semaine. De toute manière, si tu ne veux pas que ta bronchite s'aggrave tu restes au chaud. Je vais te prescrire des médicaments et du sirop. » Sally se dirigea vers la table où étaient posés son matériel médical. Duo la suivit du regard puis regarda le plafond et ferma les yeux.

'Mais où est-il ?', Le médecin fouillait ses affaires « Yann, tu sais où est le thermomètre que le Dr J m'a fabriqué. »

Yann réfléchit un instant, puis ses yeux s'illuminèrent et il attira l'attention de Sally. Elle regarda attentivement les signes qu'il faisait, puis hocha la tête en soupirant.

« Tu as raison, j'ai du l'oublier au château de Shaara… » Elle regarda le lit où Duo était installé. « Il a beaucoup de fièvre, il faut que je sache sa température pour pouvoir suivre son évolution. »

Nouveaux signes de la part de Yann.

« Oui, on va utiliser l'ancien » Elle fouilla une nouvelle fois dans sa trousse puis s'approcha du lit.

« Duo ? » Ce dernier ouvrit difficilement le yeux, fatigué.

« Il faut prendre ta température… Je suis désolée, c'est un thermomètre rectal, j'ai oublié le nouveau modèle chez le seigneur Selim. » Duo ne répondit pas et referma les yeux. Sally s'assit sur le lit à côté de lui, plaça le thermomètre et le maintenant d'une main, elle lui caressa les cheveux de l'autre, attendant les deux minutes nécessaires.

« 40,1°. »

Elle se leva de nouveau, se dirigea vers l'armoire et prépara une seringue. Doucement, elle passa un coton d'alcool sur l'épaule de l'esclave puis planta l'aiguille dans la peau. L'esclave sursauta et essaya de s'écarter, ses améthystes affolées. Le médecin le tint fermement et finit l'injection.

« Chut, du calme, ça va faire baisser ta fièvre. » Duo tremblait, il détestait les piqûres. Le médecin en prépara une seconde.

« Pourquoi ? Si c'est pour la douleur, je n'ais… presque plus mal, ce n'est pas utile, Sally » Il la regarda implorant tandis qu'elle s'asseyait de nouveau à côté de lui.

« Ca va aller » murmura t-elle doucement. Elle planta l'aiguille dans la cuisse et injecta le produit. Des larmes coulèrent de ses yeux mais il ne dit rien.

« C'est fini. Tiens, bois ça et après tu pourras dormir. » L'esclave obéit puis Sally le recouvrit de ses couvertures et entrebâilla les volets, atténuant la lumière de la chambre. Elle l'embrassa tendrement sur le front puis sortit de la pièce. Duo sourit légèrement puis s'endormit.

Yann, assis sur un petit tabouret, surveillait Duo, inquiet.

« Ne t'en fais pas » dit Sally en lui souriant « dans quelques jours il ira mieux. Allez viens » Yann sourit à son tour puis suivant le médecin, il sortit de la pièce.

* * *

Les princes, séchés, se réchauffaient en buvant un chocolat chaud dans la bibliothèque avec leur père. Ils avaient avertit le roi qu'ils avaient réussi à le sauver et celui-ci avait soupiré, rassuré. Depuis personne n'avait dit un mot et ils attendaient le verdict de Sally, inquiets. 

Celle-ci entra, visiblement énervée et se posta devant les princes.

« A votre avis, en tant que soldats expérimentés, vous diriez que vous êtes combien de fois plus forts que lui, individuellement. »

Les princes la regardèrent, légèrement décontenancés par la question et par la lueur de colère qui brillait dans ses yeux marron.

« Alors, deux fois, trois fois,… plus ? »

« Trois fois je pense » dit Heero en baissant les yeux.

« Et vous l'avez frappé ensemble ou séparément ? »

« L'un après l'autre » lâcha Trowa qui imita son frère.

« Eh bien encore heureux… Regardez moi !... Il a le bassin luxé et ce n'est pas du à sa chute. Ca fait une semaine qu'il souffre… Vous me décevez beaucoup. Si vous êtes incapables de vous contrôler maintenant que vous arrivez à extérioriser un peu vos sentiments, je préfèrerai que vous restiez impassibles, ce serait moins dangereux pour les personnes auxquelles vous tenez. » Sur ce, elle salua le roi et sortit de la pièce sans un mot de plus, ni un regard.

Leur père sortit à son tour, sans rien ajouter.

* * *

Depuis trois jours, les princes restaient cloîtrés dans leur chambre. Passé le premier choc, ils s'y étaient réfugiés et passaient leur journée à contempler le paysage ou à tourner et retourner la petite clé dans leurs mains. Ils avaient confié celle trouvée sur le rebord de la fenêtre à Sally pour qu'elle la rende à Duo, mais ils en possédaient eux aussi un exemplaire accroché perpétuellement à leur cou. Leur père leur avait demandé d'attendre le rétablissement de Duo avant d'y aller et ils obéiraient. On frappa à la porte et Sally entra sans attendre. Ils la regardèrent un peu perdus.

« Il aimerait vous voir. » Une lueur d'inquiétude traversa leurs yeux.

« Vous avez fait une erreur, vous devez l'assumer comme les adultes responsables que vous êtes. » ajouta d'elle d'une voix plus douce. Ils hochèrent la tête et la suivirent.

Ils le retrouvèrent allongé sur le dos, sa natte posée sagement à côté de lui. Les rayons du soleil éclairaient sa peau pâle tandis que les deux améthystes regardaient les nuages faire la course, poussés par le vent. Il tourna la tête à leur entrée et les observa s'asseoir de chaque côté du lit, les yeux baissés.

« Je suis désolé de vous avoir mentit. J'aurais du dire au roi que je ne voulais pas le faire mais j'avais tellement envie de m'occuper de ce jardin, que… Et je ne savais pas qu'il appartenait à la reine. Je suis vraiment désolé. » Les princes le regardèrent puis froncèrent légèrement les sourcils.

« Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! » La voix froide d'Heero le fit sursauter. Ce dernier, se rendant compte que ses paroles pouvaient de nouveau porter à confusion, reprit d'une voix plus douce. « Ce n'est pas toi qui doit te faire pardonner,… »

« … C'est nous et notre conduite tout à fait méprisable. » Finit Trowa.

« Ecoute » continua t-il « je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui nous a prit. Nous étions énervés de voir que tu nous cachais quelque chose d'important à tes yeux »

« Nous étions blessés de voir que tu ne nous faisais pas assez confiance pour nous le dire alors que… Alors que nous, nous te faisions confiance. »

« Quand on t'as suivi et qu'on t'as vu devant la porte de notre mère, on a eu l'impression que tu nous avais trahi, que tu essayais de violer sa mémoire et les souvenirs que nous avions d'elle. »

« On avait tellement mal, parce que… parce que tu as réussi à faire ressortir une partie de nous, celle qui renferme nos sentiments. »

« Alors on s'en est pris à toi parce qu'on souffrait et qu'on voulait te faire aussi mal que ce que nous ressentions. » termina Trowa dans un murmure.

« Seulement quand le roi nous a dit la vérité et que le soldat est venu nous avertir qu'une personne s'était jetée de l'étage, on a eu encore plus mal. Pas seulement à cause du fait qu'on se sentait coupables de ce que nous t'avions poussé à faire mais aussi parce qu'on a eu l'impression qu'on allait perdre bien plus qu'un esclave s'il t'arrivait quelque chose. »

« Alors on a couru sur la rive et on a réussi à te repêcher de justesse. Mais… Mais tu ne respirais plus alors on t'a fait du bouche-à-bouche mais tu ne revenais pas. Et plus les minutes passaient, plus on avait l'impression que notre cœur était en train de se briser. Duo, on a eu tellement peur de te perdre… De perdre encore une personne à qui l'on tient. »

Des larmes coulaient sur leurs joues sans s'arrêter. Duo sentit son cœur se serrer à la vue de ses deux garçons qui avaient connu en quelques mois tant de sentiments inconnus. Ils étaient si fragiles à cet instant qu'il fit la seule chose qui lui paraissait importante à ce moment. Il se redressa un peu puis les attrapa doucement par le cou et se recoucha les emmenant avec lui. Ils posèrent leur tête chacun dans un des creux de l'épaule de Duo tandis que celui-ci leur caressait le dos. Les pleurs continuèrent jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'endorment, épuisés.

* * *

Un mois s'était écoulé et les choses semblaient être redevenues normales. Les princes avaient repris leurs activités habituelles, Duo les observait s'entraîner ou lire devant la cheminée mais il continuait aussi à s'occuper du jardin. Personne ne l'avait encore vu et la convalescence du jardinier avait reculé l'échéance de la découverte. Ce dernier était très fier et attendait avec impatience la fin de la semaine où le roi lui avait demandé la première visite. Seulement en attendant, il allait devoir régler un petit problème. Ses maîtres de peur de le blesser de nouveau se cantonnaient à une relation platonique la nuit et Duo en avait assez. Bien décidé à leur faire entendre raison ce soir, il les attendait, dédoublé, dans leurs lits respectifs. Les princes entrèrent et s'arrêtèrent. Des bougies avaient été placées aux endroits stratégiques de la pièce et la baignaient d'une douce lumière. Duo, les cheveux détachés recouvrant son sexe, s'approcha de ses maîtres puis doucement les embrassa. Les princes hésitèrent puis, devant l'insistance du garçon, participèrent activement au baiser. Sans leur laisser le temps de réfléchir, il les entraîna vers les lits tout en poursuivant l'exploration des bouches princières. Il tomba sur le lit et reçut les princes sur lui. Ceux-ci s'arrêtèrent subitement et se tenant sur leur bras, le regardèrent. 

« Nous allons te faire mal. »

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » demanda Duo sérieusement. « Je ne dis pas que vous n'y êtes pas allés un peu fort quand vous m'avez mis une correction, mais vous ne m'avez jamais fait mal lors de nos ébats auparavant. Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous le feriez maintenant. »

« C'est vrai ? »

« Bien sûr que c'est vrai. Vous croyez que je crie de plaisir à chaque fois que j'ai mal. Je suis un peu pervers mais pas sado-maso. »

Les princes parurent soulagés de cette remarque et Duo regarda leur visage se détendre.

« Remarquez, ça ne me dérange pas d'être sème si vous préférez. » Le sourire tout à fait innocent qu'il arborait fit sourire les princes.

« Peut-être qu'un jour on essayera mais en attendant on a beaucoup de choses à se faire pardonner,… » Dit Trowa en l'embrassant.

« … Sans compter pas mal de retard à rattraper et l'histoire des cris de plaisir à vérifier. » Finit Heero en l'embrassant à son tour.

Duo soupira de bonheur et se laissa emporter dans les prémices de la nuit de folie qui se profilait.

* * *

Duo inséra la clé dans la porte, la tourna dans la serrure d'une main tremblante puis poussa les deux battants. Le roi et les princes, restés en arrière jusqu'à présent, rentrèrent et s'arrêtèrent net, le souffle coupé. Une étendue de pelouse d'un vert tendre, parsemée de fleurs, recouvrait la totalité du sol tandis que la mare brillait maintenant de milles feux sous les rayons du soleil qui traversaient les vitres de la serre. Le pont de bois avait reçu une nouvelle couche de verni et de multiples roseaux et nénuphars, parmi lesquels des poissons argentés se faufilaient, croissaient dans l'eau turquoise. Des parterres floraux avaient été confectionnés, mélangeant en de subtiles fresques, des mosaïques de couleurs et des arbres, en plus grand nombre, avaient repris, avec majesté, leur rôle protecteur. Le chemin de dalles était maintenant parfaitement visible et conduisait, fier dédale dans ce tapis de fleurs, à une table en marbre, entourée de chaises. A quelques mètres sur une petite estrade de pierre, un piano à queue trônait, recouvert de pétales de roses dégageant un agréable parfum de fraîcheur. De petites balancelles étaient éparpillées sur la pelouse, toutes abritées des rayons brûlants par un arbre ou une ombrelle ; entourées par des roses ou côtoyant de magnifiques fontaines, elles étaient un hymne à la détente et au calme. 

« Magnifique » souffla le roi en s'avançant de quelques pas. « J'ai l'impression de retrouver une partie d'elle dans cette œuvre. » Il se retourna et fit un grand sourire à Duo.

« Merci » dit Duo en rougissant devant le compliment puis n'entendant aucune remarque de la part de ses maîtres, il se retourna vers eux et resta pétrifié. Les princes étaient agenouillés par terre sur le sol, deux petits torrents de larmes coulaient sur leurs joues tandis que leurs yeux s'étaient perdus dans cette contemplation. Duo se dédoubla et s'approcha d'eux. Il prit leur visage dans ses mains, fixant un instant leurs yeux émeraude et cobalt, posa un chaste baiser sur leurs lèvres et les serra dans ses bras, tendrement. Heero et Trowa blottirent leur tête dans son cou, leurs pleurs redoublant d'intensité alors que la douleur due à la perte de leur mère, qu'ils avaient complètement exclue à l'époque, venait de les submerger, totalement incontrôlable. Le roi les observa un instant puis se retira, heureux que ses fils aient enfin la possibilité de pleurer la mort de leur mère.

* * *

« Aatchaa ! » 

« Duo, nous t'avions dit de faire attention... » Heero exaspéré, lui tendit un mouchoir propre.

« … ce n'est pas parce que le temps s'est adouci qu'il faut courir dehors sans vêtements chauds. » Trowa le regarda se moucher pour la vingtième fois de la matinée, puis l'obligea à se recoucher.

« Les soldats ont dit que les prebières fleurs étaient apparues à côté du château…, snnfl…, je voudais juste allez les voir. Je suis pas resté longtemps dehors, quelques binutes, pas plus. »

« Bois ça, Sally a dit que ça t'aiderait à dormir. » Heero approcha une tasse fumante remplie d'un liquide visqueux du visage de l'esclave.

« Vous voulez b'achevez, c'est ça » demanda Duo en les regardant successivement, après avoir aperçu la consistance douteuse du mélange.

« Baka, bois et arrête de faire des simagrées » Il se reçut une petite tape sur la tête de la part de Heero.

« Tu préfères peut-être les piqûres. On peut demander à Sally de t'en prescrire. » Ajouta Trowa malicieusement. Duo avala d'un coup la mixture et plissa le nez devant son goût affreux. Les princes éclatèrent de rire puis le bordèrent et se levèrent, désireux de le laisser se reposer.

« J'ai bas le droit à un petit bisou pour dorbir » prêcha Duo avec une petite moue. Les princes s'approchèrent de nouveau et l'embrassèrent sur le front.

« Tu ne voudrais pas nous contaminer, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Heero en souriant devant son air déçu.

« Ben si, be sens un peu seul, boi. »

« Ne t'en fais pas, je suis sûr que tu vas vite t'en remettre. » Trowa souriait aussi et dégagea les mèches collées de son front. Duo ferma les yeux et les princes quittèrent silencieusement la pièce.

TSUZUKI

**Petit mot de l'auteur : **

Je l'aime bien ce chapitre, peut-être parce que j'imagine bien Heero et Trowa avec un visage d'enfant perdu, juste avant que Duo les console… (C'était impossible de ne pas leur pardonner dans de telles conditions, non ?)

Sinon… #L'auteur passe au chapitre suivant et le parcourt rapidement, tandis qu'au fur et à mesure ses joues se colorent. Elle ferme le fichier, passe au chapitre 9 et se lève pour mettre en marche le ventilateur, alors que le rose de ses joues est passé au carmin soutenu.#

Hum… Hum… Sinon pensez à baisser le chauffage pour les deux prochains chapitres, voire à brancher le ventilateur.  
Comme la dernière fois, vous n'êtes cependant pas obligé(e)s de les lire pour comprendre la suite de l'histoire

Bye

PS : Cette fic a passé la barre des 50 reviews pour son sixième chapitre. YEEEEEEEEEEES ! Encore merci à celles(ceux) qui y ont participé.  
J'espère que les six dernières revieweuses(rs) ont bien reçu ma réponse parce que je crois que le site a qq problèmes au niveau des messageries. (Enfin moi, je les ai pas reçu sur ma boîte…)

PS2 : Après délibération (avec moi-même), cette fic comportera 16 chapitres

**La minute médicale : **

Après quelques recherches Internet, on va dire qu'il a une luxation antérieure de la hanche provoquée par un mouvement forcé en abduction rotation externe, du fait de l'antéversion du cotyle…

#L'auteur prend son dictionnaire, le feuillette, regarde de nouveau ce qu'elle a écrit et reprend ses recherches#

Traduction : _Abduction rotation externe_ : mouvement qui éloigne la jambe du corps en la faisant tourner vers l'extérieur. (J'ai mal rien que dans parler) _Antéversion du cotyle_ : Ce qui permet au bassin à s'orienter vers l'avant (en sachant que le cotyle c'est la zone articulaire dans l'os de la hanche où s'insère le fémur.)

Conclusion : Du fait que notre bassin se porte vers l'avant, si notre jambe est écartée de notre corps et tordue vers l'extérieur et ben, on a une luxation antérieure de la hanche ! Bon normalement, il faut faire une radio et tout et tout mais on va dire que Sally est super douée et qu'elle peut la réduire sans l'aide d'une radio !

#c'est pas tout ça mais il me faudrait une aspirine moi#

**Question subsidiaire :** (pour celles qui ont eu le courage de lire jusque là)

Référendum : Voulez-vous, oui ou non, avoir le lemon numéro 2 de la fic lundi ?


	8. oxoxox

**Auteur :** Dyneen

**Disclamer :** Les personnages de Gundam Wing appartiennent à Mrs H. Yadate et T. Yoshiyuki. Je les emprunte juste...

**Couples :** (1+3) x 2

**Genre :** Hors univers GW (juste persos), Tryaoi (Ne cherchez pas, je viens de l'inventer yaoi à trois)

**Remarques : **Fiction en 16 chapitres

« … » - paroles / ' … ' - pensées / § … § - signes sourd-muet

----- Différents événements se déroulant en même temps

Attention : NC-17 donc arrière à ceux qui ne sont pas prêts !

Chapitre LEMONIESQUE : je rappelle que vous n'êtes PAS obligé(e)s de le lire pour comprendre la suite de la fic

* * *

**Princes de Glace **

**Chapitre 8**

* * *

La fin de la semaine s'écoulait paisiblement tandis que Duo, toujours confiné dans son lit commençait sérieusement à s'ennuyer. Alors qu'il venait de décider de se lever pour aller prendre une douche, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sur les princes. Ceux-ci le regardèrent surpris de le voir debout.

« Pourquoi n'es-tu pas couché ? » demanda Trowa, exaspéré.

« Je suis complètement guéri, maintenant. J'aimerai aller aux bains pour me laver les cheveux »

Duo les regardait implorant tout en tenant sa tresse dans un sale état devant lui, comme preuve de la nécessité d'une douche. Les princes soupirèrent.

« Ok, mais tu vas dans la salle de bain à côté. » capitula Trowa.

« Ca ne sert à rien que tu ailles de nouveau attraper froid dans les couloirs du château » confirma Heero.

Duo sautilla jusqu'à eux en souriant puis après avoir déposé un petit bisou sur leurs joues, il partit vers la salle adjacente. Les princes le regardèrent disparaître en secouant la tête puis s'assirent devant leur partie d'échec.

Une demi-heure plus tard, un Duo propre, une serviette enroulée autour de sa taille et une seconde autour de sa tête, ressortait, leur annonçant qu'il avait préparé leur bain puis il s'assit sur l'épais tapis devant la cheminée pour démêler ses cheveux.

Lorsque les princes sortirent, leur toilette terminée, vêtus seulement de leur boxer, Duo terminait juste de faire sa natte. Les entendant, il se retourna vers eux et fit courir son regard brillant de gourmandise sur leur corps, descendant sur les pectoraux et les abdominaux fermes, passant sur leur boxer puis sur leurs cuisses musclées. Il remonta ses yeux sur leur visage où deux paires d'yeux, mi-amusés, mi-ardents attendaient qu'il finisse son matage en règle. Duo fit glisser sa langue avec sensualité sur ses lèvres puis ferma les yeux, se concentrant pour pouvoir se dédoubler. Il les rouvrit quelques secondes après décontenancé puis recommença. Devant le manque de résultat, il leur fit un sourire un peu contrit.

« Il semble que mon corps n'ait pas emmagasiné assez d'énergie pour se dédoubler. »

Une lueur de déception passa dans les prunelles émeraude et cobalt. Duo sourit devant leur réaction et après avoir retiré la serviette qui enserrait sa taille, il s'allongeât voluptueusement sur le tapis persan. Il s'appuya sur son coude gauche, la tête sur la paume tandis qu'un sourire érotique étirait ses lèvres.

« Deux contre un ? » demanda-t-il innocemment.

Heero et Trowa légèrement troublés approchèrent et s'agenouillèrent de chaque côté de lui alors que Duo s'était couché sur le dos. Le reflet des flammes jouait sur sa peau, invitant ses maîtres à venir s'y enflammer à son contact.

Les lèvres de Trowa s'approchèrent puis se posèrent doucement sur celles de l'esclave alors que sa langue demandait l'ouverture. Duo la lui concéda puis la langue princière accompagna la sienne dans sa bouche, caressant, enlacées, son palais et ses dents dans un mouvement sans fin. Ils se séparèrent essoufflés mais avant que Duo ne retrouve une respiration normale, une seconde langue vint à sa rencontre et après avoir visité rapidement sa bouche, des dents emprisonnèrent la langue soumise alors que les lèvres d'Heero la suçotèrent doucement.

Il se releva à son tour puis après un regard à son frère, ils lui mordillèrent le lobe de l'oreille chacun de leur côté, léchèrent la fine peau sous le collier avant d'alterner petites morsures et succions. Duo haletait doucement, appréciant pleinement cette marque d'attention. Après avoir donner un dernier coup de langue aux deux traces rouges qui étaient apparues, ils descendirent jusqu'à son torse, suivant la fine chaîne et tirèrent sur les anneaux des tétons avec leurs dents. Duo gémit devant la douce torture, agrippant ses doigts aux longs poils du tapis. Ils léchèrent soigneusement le téton devant eux, faisant tourner l'anneau doucement dans le bouton de chair avant de le mordiller puis de le sucer avec avidité. Duo poussa un petit cri sous la morsure mais celui-ci se transforma rapidement en gémissement de plaisir quand la sensation de succion lui parvient. Continuant leurs mouvements sur les tétons rougis, les princes passèrent une main derrière le dos de leur esclave et le redressèrent. Ils l'embrassèrent goulûment chacun à leur tour, puis délaissant les lèvres, ils le firent s'agenouiller, lui écartant légèrement les jambes, et se placèrent, chacun, de part et d'autre de son corps. Partant tous les deux du collier argenté, Trowa asticota de nouveau les tétons tandis que Heero enchaînait coups de langue et mordillage dans son dos.

Ils suivirent la chaîne de gundamium et Heero fit glisser sa langue sur l'anneau au bas de ses reins. Il s'y amusa longuement le tirant et le faisant tourner inlassablement dans sa bouche. Trowa s'appliqua quant à lui sur les perles de son nombril, pratiquant les mêmes tortures que son frère. Duo avait fermé les yeux et se mordaient les lèvres, espérant contenir le mélange de douleur et de plaisir qu'il ressentait sous les effets de leur bouche inventive. Les mains des princes caressèrent les hanches de Duo puis elles les saisirent alors que leur tête descendait encore plus bas sur son corps. L'esclave ne put retenir une exclamation de surprise alors que la langue de Trowa glissa sur son sexe tandis que celle de Heero, après avoir séparé les chaînes, lui lécha l'anus. La première s'enroulait et se déroulait lentement autour de la hampe dressée avant de poursuivre par des allées et venues langoureuses sur toute la longueur de son sexe. Elle s'arrêtait parfois au sommet, suçotant l'anneau qui s'y trouvait, mordillant la peau autour du gland ou aspirant avec force le bout rougi entre ses lèvres, pour redescendre ensuite sur la hampe jusqu'aux testicules puis tout recommençait de façon complètement imprévisible pour Duo. La seconde, quant à elle, léchait avidement l'intimité de l'esclave, poussant toujours plus loin son exploration, se faisant seconder parfois par un doigt libertin qui entrait puis ressortait sans aucune constance. Duo, au bord de l'extase, avait les mains dans les cheveux des princes et haletait désespérément sous leurs attouchements. Il se crispa et cria soudain alors que son premier orgasme de la soirée le traversait.

Les princes l'embrassèrent dans le cou chacun de son côté puis Heero passa ses cuisses sous celles de l'esclave et fit courir ses doigts sur sa colonne vertébrale jusqu'à son intimité. Il y inséra deux doigts simultanément, et effectua sans attendre des mouvements de ciseaux. Même si son intimité avait été bien humidifiée, les doigts de Heero étaient secs et lorsque le troisième entra à son tour, Duo ne put réprimer un gémissement d'inconfort. Trowa le fit taire en l'embrassant, tout en laissant sa main glisser tranquillement sur sa verge, mais au bout de quelques instants Duo s'empala de lui-même sur les doigts princiers. Quand ces derniers se retirèrent, l'esclave soupira de frustration mais se retrouva soudain face à face avec Heero qui dirigea sa tête vers son propre sexe. Duo ne se fit pas prier et engloba complètement le sexe princier dans sa bouche effectuant de profonds va-et-vient sur toute la longueur. Pendant ce temps, Trowa malaxait les testicules de l'esclave tout en lui masturbant le sexe avec vigueur. Duo essayait de se concentrer sur son propre travail mais les mouvements de Trowa lui envoyaient des ondes de plaisir de partout dans le corps. Dans un bel ensemble, les princes stoppèrent toutes les actions et Duo se retrouva une nouvelle fois en face de Trowa, avant de se faire pénétrer avec force par Heero. L'esclave se cambra brutalement face à cette intrusion, permettant à ce dernier de s'enfoncer un peu plus au coup de rein suivant avant de s'immobiliser, tout en maintenant fermement le corps de Duo dans cette position. Ce dernier tourna la tête vers Heero, déconcerté de cet arrêt brutal, et celui-ci en profita pour l'embrasser passionnément.

Trowa, s'était relevé, et Duo se retrouva en face de son sexe en se retournant. Il le prit en bouche entièrement et Trowa fit de petits allers-retours à l'intérieur tout en léchant soigneusement trois de ses doigts tandis qu'Heero jouait avec les tétons entravés. Une fois qu'il jugea sa verge suffisamment humidifiée, Trowa embrassa Duo tout en caressant les muscles étirés de son intimité. Ce dernier sursauta comprenant ce que ses maîtres désiraient faire et cria de douleur quand le doigt s'introduit dans son intimité au côté du pénis déjà imposant d'Heero. Duo le sentit bouger en lui lentement mais les frictions étaient trop grandes pour qu'il puisse tenter de se détendre un peu plus. Il sentit soudain le doigt disparaître et soupira de soulagement, fermant les yeux tout en s'adossant un peu plus sur le corps derrière lui. Il entendit la porte se déverrouiller puis quelques minutes après, se verrouiller de nouveau, alors que Trowa revenait avec un pot de lubrifiant. Il rouvrit les yeux alors que le doigt curieux de tout à l'heure glissait de nouveau en lui, mais la douleur était cette fois plus supportable et Duo se laissa faire, rassurant Trowa d'un sourire. Celui-ci capta ses lèvres et poussa sur les muscles anaux pour faire entrer son majeur. Duo sentit un léger déchirement alors que quelques gouttes de sang se mélangeaient au lubrifiant mais son cri mourut dans sa gorge, intercepté par le baiser brûlant du prince. Les deux doigts avaient entamé des mouvements circulaires cherchant à écarter encore plus les muscles déjà étirés de Duo. Ce dernier attrapa sa serviette de bain qui traînait encore par là et mordit dedans avec force à l'insertion du dernier doigt.

Heero frissonnait d'impatience en sentant les doigts de son frère bouger à proximité de son sexe mais il se força à rester immobile gardant Duo profondément empalé en lui. L'esclave regardait avec appréhension la verge entièrement lubrifiée qui disparut entre ses jambes complètement écartées. Heero se redressa un peu et Trowa s'approcha encore plus du corps devant lui. Il posa sa main libre sur la hanche de l'esclave, la caressant doucement et retira ses doigts de l'anus dilaté les remplaçant en une seule poussée par la totalité de son sexe. Duo hurla de souffrance avant de s'affaisser entre les deux princes. Sa respiration était saccadée et des larmes coulaient sur son visage alors que du sang s'écoulait de son intimité écorchée. Trowa lécha doucement le visage de Duo, frottant en même tant un de ses tétons avec sa main droite tandis qu'Heero caressait doucement son sexe, attendant patiemment qu'il s'adapte à leur présence. Duo se concentra sur les doigts de ses maîtres et calma sa respiration. Sentant la douleur refluée un peu, il redressa son corps et posa sa main gauche sur la nuque de Trowa tandis que la droite se plaçait sur celle d'Heero. Ces derniers replacèrent les leur sur les hanches de Duo et Heero amorça un lent mouvement de va-et-vient dans l'étroit passage. Se calquant sur le rythme, Trowa bougea à son tour inversant ses déplacements par rapport à son frère. L'un s'enfonçait, l'autre se retirait, inlassablement. Duo, encore troublé par la douleur précédente, était tendu mais au fur et à mesure que les verges coulissaient en lui, il commença à se détendre.

Rassurés devant cette réaction, les princes modifièrent légèrement leur angle d'entrée et augmentèrent la cadence. Chacun des coups de rein frappaient sa prostate et Duo, totalement perdu dans ce flot de plaisir se cambra inconsciemment, absorbant encore plus profondément les sexes princiers en son sein. Lorsque le mouvement s'accéléra encore, l'esclave ne put s'empêcher de crier son plaisir, alors qu'il se retrouvait littéralement pilonné par ses maîtres. Ceux-ci se libérèrent successivement en lui et desserrèrent l'anneau de son sexe pour qu'il puisse jouir à son tour. Duo haletait… Son corps parcourut de spasmes luisait de sueur à la lumière du feu de cheminée, le rendant encore plus magnifique. Les princes l'embrassèrent dans le cou, faisant rouler sa peau salée sous leur langue tandis que leurs mains reprenaient leur excursion sur ce corps si désirable. La douleur avait complètement disparu laissant place à un plaisir dévorant qui renaissait dans tout son être au gré des caresses expertes des princes. Ils se laissèrent tous les trois guider par ce plaisir brûlant, Heero et Trowa jouant sur la vitesse, sur la profondeur ou sur l'osmose de leur pénétration pour varier l'intensité de leurs ébats et ce n'est qu'au bout de deux heures que leur ardeur sexuelle se consuma. Complètement épuisés, les princes se retirèrent de Duo puis ils s'allongèrent tous les trois sur le tapis, les premiers entourant de leurs bras le jeune garçon. Ils l'embrassèrent une dernière fois, glissant trois petits mots à son oreille dans un synchronisme parfait avant de le serrer contre eux et de s'endormir. L'esclave sourit puis les rejoignit dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

Une douce odeur de chocolat flottait dans la chambre. Attiré par ce délicieux parfum et encouragé par les grognements de son estomac, Duo ouvrit les yeux pour faire face au plafond en tissu écru d'un lit baldaquin. Il fronça les sourcils ne se rappelant pas comment il était passé du tapis au lit puis essaya de se redresser et grimaça. Son corps n'était plus qu'un ensemble de courbatures et tout mouvement lui envoyait de désagréables décharges de douleur dans le bas des reins.

« Tu vas devoir rester alité encore deux ou trois jours. » murmura Heero en lui caressant les cheveux.

« Nous sommes désolés » ajouta Trowa, un peu gêné par leur déchaînement de la nuit dernière.

« Eh bien moi, pas trop… Le début a été assez douloureux je vous l'accorde mais la fin a été vraiment… prodigieuse. » Duo éclata de rire devant leur air ébahi et les princes, soulagés, lui sourire.

« Sally interdit tout rapport sexuel pendant au moins une semaine. » continua Trowa

« Abstinence totale ? » demanda Duo intrigué.

« Eh bien, elle a dit exactement que tu ne devais pas être uke pendant les sept prochains jours. » Le sourire de Duo s'élargit un peu plus devant l'air contrarié de ses maîtres.

'Je crois que l'occasion de leur faire goûter au plaisir d'être dominé est arrivée, mon petit Duo. Par contre, il va falloir jouer serré, ils n'accepteront jamais si je leur demande directement.' Son regard se posa sur la nourriture posée sur une petite table près du lit. 'Je pense qu'un petit travail de mise en condition est nécessaire… Je vous promets que vous ne tiendrez pas une semaine, my lovers.'

« Cet entraînement intensif m'a affamé et puis… il va falloir que je travaille sérieusement mon endurance » ajouta l'esclave avec un sourire coquin. Ils rougirent sous cette remarque, l'embrassèrent en même temps sur le bord des lèvres puis le redressèrent légèrement à l'aide de coussins.

« C'est un nouveau lit ? » Duo l'examinait avec attention, remarquant au passage qu'il était bien plus grand que les deux précédents.

« Hm, comme tu as des problèmes avec ton don, on s'est dit que ce serait mieux d'avoir un plus grand lit »

« On a finalement décidé d'utiliser la seconde chambre qui nous est réservée. L'une aura deux lits séparés et l'autre un seul grand lit. » Finit Trowa

« Et le tapis ? » interrogea l'esclave alors que ses yeux s'était posé sur un tapis différent devant la cheminée. Nouveau blush.

« On… l'a donné à laver. Les serviteurs ont dit qu'ils le remettraient dans l'autre chambre dans deux jours. » Nouveau sourire de l'alité.

Heero, décidé à changer de conversation, prit un morceau de pain qu'il plongea dans du chocolat fondu avant de le présenter à Duo. Celui-ci ouvrit une bouche gourmande et après avoir avalé le morceau, il lécha avec sensualité le chocolat qui avait un peu coulé de ses lèvres. Il fit de même avec la confiture de framboise que Trowa lui donna, s'amusa par la suite à lécher exagérément la cuillère de glace sans oublier, à la fin, de faire de petits mouvements de succion sur la banane qu'il mangeait. Finalement après trois quarts d'heures de repas, Duo se rallongea dans les draps, avec un petit sourire satisfait, tandis que les princes se dirigèrent vers la salle adjacente pour prendre une bonne douche froide.

'Il le fait exprès. Il veut nous voir succomber'

'Hn, va falloir qu'on tienne jusqu'à la fin de la semaine'

'On va y arriver, on a quand même assez de maîtrise de nous, ne.'

'T'as raison, Tro, on ne va pas le laisser nous manipuler si facilement'

Rassurés par leur décision et bien décidés à montrer à leur esclave qu'ils savaient parfaitement résister à ses jeux de tentation, ils se glissèrent sous le jet froid de la douche.

TSUZUKI

**Petit mot de l'auteur : **

Voilà, voilà…

Alors, le chapi-i-tre sui-vant c'est… le 9… Oh… Nous passons donc, assez rapidement je dois dire, au lemon numéro 3… Là encore, vous n'êtes pas obligé(e)s… ect…ect… CEPENDANT, je vous conseille de lire quand même le passage avant le lemon, c'est l'un de mes passages préférés dans cette fic… Et puis vous pourrez faire connaissance avec tante Glenn, lol…

Sinon, bonne nouvelle la fin est prête ! (C'est vrai qu'il ne me restait que quelques paragraphes à faire mais bon) et c'est définitif, il y aura donc 16 chapitres et 5 lemons.

Bonne année à tous et toutes !!!


	9. Défi

**Auteur :** Dyneen

**Disclamer :** Les personnages de Gundam Wing appartiennent à Mrs H. Yadate et T. Yoshiyuki. Je les emprunte juste...

**Couples :** (1+3) x 2

**Genre :** Hors univers GW (juste persos), Tryaoi (Ne cherchez pas, je viens de l'inventer yaoi à trois)

**Remarques : **Fiction en 16 chapitres

« … » - paroles / ' … ' - pensées / § … § - signes sourd-muet

----- Différents événements se déroulant en même temps

Attention : NC-17 donc arrière à ceux qui ne sont pas prêts !

Chapitre LEMONIESQUE  


* * *

**Princes de Glace **

**Chapitre 9**

* * *

Depuis cinq jours, les princes passaient plus de temps dans la salle de bain que dans les autres parties du château. Duo s'était aperçu que ses maîtres avaient décidé d'accepter son défi quitte à lutter contre leurs hormones et, bien décidé à gagner, il s'amusait à transformer n'importe quelle scène de la vie quotidienne en une représentation érotique, mettant le sang froid légendaire des princes à rude épreuve : lire un livre calmement dans une chaise du jardin était devenu une vraie torture quand un jeune garçon à la natte, allongé sur le côté dans la pelouse, dos au roi et face aux princes, se mettait à se sucer les doigts langoureusement mais assez discrètement pour que seuls ses maîtres le perçoivent. Le roi voyait alors ses fils partir précipitement, sans comprendre ce qu'ils leur arrivaient… Jouer aux échec dans leur chambre était tout bonnement impossible puisque Duo s'amusait alors à se caresser voluptueusement en poussant de petits gémissements. Les repas étaient un supplice quotidien et les princes commençaient vraiment à douter de leur self-contrôle. 

Au soir du sixième jour, Heero et Trowa, légèrement fiévreux depuis la veille, étaient assis sur leur nouveau lit dans les draps et examinaient les rapports envoyés par les soldats postés à la frontière du royaume tandis que Duo était parti arroser le jardin. Seuls, ils pouvaient enfin se concentrer… Trois coups furent frappés à la porte et les princes soupirèrent à la fois d'anticipation et de contrariété. Il avait déjà fini ?

« Entrez »

A leur grande surprise, c'est leur cousin Quatre qui apparut, accompagné de leur tante Glenn, de leur cousine Hilde et de Wufei.

« Que faites vous ici ? » demanda Heero, impassible.

« Oncle Odin nous a invité pour quelques jours et on voulait voir si vous alliez mieux » répondit Quatre, en souriant.

« Si on gêne, n'hésitez pas à le dire surtout »

« Hilde ! On ne parle pas comme ça à ses seigneurs »

« Man, au lieu de nous faire entrer, ils nous regarde comme si un œil supplémentaire nous était poussé, et... »

Avant qu'elle ne finisse sa phrase et que les princes puissent répondre à cette remarque, une tornade châtain entra dans la pièce et resta quelque peu interdit devant l'influence qui y régnait. Se reprenant, il s'agenouilla rapidement.

« Bonjour, Duo. Alors, tout se passe bien avec tes maîtres »

« Bonjour, lady Glenn, lady Hilde, seigneur Quatre » dit se dernier en se relevant « oui, nous avons trouvé un nouveau jeu ces temps-ci et j'avoue que je ne m'ennuie pas »

« J'en suis heureuse mon petit. La vie dans ce château ne doit pas être facile pour toi tout les jours » dit lady Glenn en jetant un coup d'œil aux princes qui fronçaient les sourcils.

« Permettez-moi de rejoindre mes seigneurs, miss, je ne voudrais pas qu'ils s'impatientent »

Duo lui fit une moue contrite tout à fait adorable et la dame lui fit un signe de tête d'acquiescement avec un air de compassion dans les yeux. Heero et Trowa regardaient la scène, exaspérés. Duo avait un don pour embobiner les gens et il y arrivait particulièrement bien avec tante Glenn. Il arrivait presque à leur donner l'impression qu'ils étaient des monstres de froideur et d'égoïsme. Tournant le dos aux invités, l'esclave s'approcha de ses maîtres et ces derniers ne purent s'empêcher de légèrement paniquer au vu de ses yeux brillants de plaisir qu'il affichait sans compter son petit sourire prédateur. Il s'installa entre ses deux maîtres, sous la couverture, puis croisant les prunelles princières, il afficha un sourire innocent qui ne les trompa pas.

'Ce démon a quelque chose derrière la tête'

'Il va falloir écourter la discussion si on veut s'en sortir avec dignité.'

Avant qu'ils ne puissent prier aimablement leurs visiteurs de se retirer, Duo prit la parole d'une toute petite voix, comme si son intervention risquait de provoquer les foudres seigneuriales.

« Excusez-moi de vous adresser la parole, lady Glenn, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de m'inquiéter pour vos petits protégers. Vont-ils bien depuis la dernière fois ? »

Quatre et Hilde le regardèrent comme s'il venait de perdre la tête tandis que les princes frissonnèrent. Amener lady Glenn a parler de ses animaux de compagnie était un supplice pour l'ensemble des cousins et était considéré comme un sujet tabou à moins que vous ne désireriez suivre pendant près d'une heure un long monologue sur leur dressage, leur habitude ou tout autre comportement de ses adorables compagnons.

« Mon petit Duo, je suis contente que vous me posiez la question, si vous saviez… »

'Et voilà, première partie du plan exécutée avec brio. Dernière manche à présent'.

Duo fit semblant d'écouter avec attention l'aristocrate devant lui tandis que ses mains, sous la couverture, glissaient discrètement le long des flancs de ses maîtres, caressant les points sensibles avec application.

'Non, il ne va pas oser…' commença Heero. Les mains princières étaient, quant à elles, posées sur les couvertures bien en évidence et tenaient les dossiers qu'ils étaient en train d'étudier, et personne ne remarqua le léger tremblement qu'elles eurent lorsque les mains baladeuses de Duo soulevèrent l'élastique des boxers.

'Si, il va oser' transmit Trowa, en essayant de calmer sa respiration. Duo caressait à présent leur sexe, pinçant la peau au dessus du gland en atteignant le sommet ou chatouillant le point sensible entre les testicules quand il arrivait à la base. Les princes commençaient sérieusement à perdre leur contrôle et même si aucun signe ne se voyait sur leur visage, la sueur qui coulait dans leur dos ou leurs mains qui se crispaient sur les feuilles, étaient significatifs de leur état. Des ondes de plaisir et de frustration parcouraient leur corps tandis que les mouvements de Duo se faisaient plus erratiques et que la présence du boxer empêchait douloureusement leur sexe de se dresser.

Quatre ne comprenait plus rien. Pourquoi Duo avait abordé ce sujet avec tante Glenn alors qu'il savait parfaitement ce qui allait se passer. Il regarda ce dernier qui écoutait sagement le monologue, puis ses turquoises dévisagèrent le visage de ses cousins. Ceux-ci semblaient impassibles comme d'habitude… Non, c'était différent. Leurs yeux brillaient… d'excitation. Quatre secoua la tête comme pour chasser cette idée. Pourquoi seraient-ils excités en écoutant la conversation de tante Glenn ? Décidé à lever le mystère de cette affaire, il descendit légèrement ses barrières empathiques… Pour se prendre de plein fouet les sentiments de plaisir et de frustration de ses cousins. Il rougit jusqu'à la pointe des cheveux et faillit lui-même avoir une érection alors qu'il comprenait enfin ce qui n'allait pas. Il remonta précipitamment ses barrières, tout en se forçant à inspirer et expirer profondément.

Quand il ouvrit de nouveau les yeux, les princes le regardaient implorants tandis que Hilde et Wufei qui avaient capté le changement de couleur de Quatre et l'étrange échange avec les princes ne comprenaient plus rien. Tante Glenn babillait toujours joyeusement tandis que Duo l'écoutait imperturbable, la relançant de temps en temps tout en s'appliquant sur les deux verges, prenant soin de les laisser irrémédiablement au bord de la jouissance. Quatre prit pitié de ses cousins et commença à se tenir le front, comme s'il allait avoir un léger malaise.

« Tante Glenn » dit il d'une petite voix. Celle-ci s'arrêta de parler et se tourna vers lui. « Je ne me sens pas bien, je crois que le voyage m'a plus fatigué que je ne l'aurais cru »

« C'est vrai que tu as une petite mine. Princes, veuillez nous excusez, je vais le conduire de ce pas chez Sally. Wufei, peux-tu le porter ? » Celui-ci s'exécuta et souleva Quatre facilement.

« Tante Glenn, je peux quand même marcher tout seul ! » dit ce dernier en rougissant.

« Tututut, tu pourrais avoir un malaise. Hilde tu restes ici ? »

« Je… Je vous accompagne, mère » dit-elle un peu confuse, et la porte se referma rapidement.

* * *

Duo sauta du lit, verrouilla la porte puis se tourna vers ses maîtres, furieux. 

« Vous avez triché. Vous avez demandé de l'aide à Quatre. » Ceux-ci, les yeux fermés essayaient de ne pas mourir de frustration en reprenant une respiration plus calme.

« D'accord » dit Heero dans un souffle.

« D'accord quoi ? » demanda Duo, déconcerté.

« On reconnaît notre défaite » continua Trowa.

« Ce qui veut dire… ? »

Les princes le regardèrent en fronçant les sourcils mais leurs yeux exprimaient tout le désir qu'ils éprouvaient pour lui. Duo s'avança vers eux, sensuellement.

« Vous me laissez diriger cette nuit ? » Heero et Trowa hochèrent la tête, un peu anxieux. Ils suivirent des yeux Duo qui partit fouiller dans ses affaires puis il monta sur le lit après avoir déposé par terre un paquet, sans dévoiler ce que c'était.

« Vous ne le regretterez pas, vous savez » dit-il en les embrassant successivement à pleine bouche après avoir glissé chacun de ses genoux entre les jambes de ses maîtres. Il les déshabilla rapidement et totalement avant de lui-même enlever ses vêtements, gardant seulement son boxer. Il fit glisser ses doigts sur les torses princiers dénudés, frôlant chaque parcelle de leur peau, puis il remonta jusqu'à leur téton qu'il pinça et caressa sans s'arrêter. Les princes mis à rude épreuve depuis six jours avaient envie de toucher ce corps qui les narguait et posèrent leurs mains sur la peau fine de leur esclave. Duo se pencha du lit et attrapa quatre foulards de soie qu'il avait déposé par terre.

« On ne touche pas, ordre de Sally » les taquina Duo. Il attacha leurs mains aux barreaux du lit au dessus de leur tête, puis leur déposa un petit baiser sur les lèvres.

« On reste sages, ne » Ses mains reprirent leur voyage sur la peau de ses maîtres, tandis qu'il remonta ses genoux jusqu'à leur entrejambe, exerçant ainsi une pression sur cette partie sensible. Duo se penchait alternativement sur les deux corps au dessous de lui, embrassant leur cou, caressant leurs côtes, léchant leur nombril, pinçant leur peau, mordillant leurs tétons, puis recommençait modifiant la cible de chacune de ses différentes attentions. Les princes haletaient sous lui, se tortillant parfois quand le supplice était trop intense mais Duo continuait impassible à leurs regards suppliants. Puis il descendit plus bas, reprenant où il s'en était arrêté toute à l'heure et les mena rapidement de nouveau au bord de l'orgasme. Les princes gémissaient, essayant de se soustraire à ses doigts experts qui les torturaient sans jamais les libérer. Duo les abandonna le temps de se lubrifier les doigts, leur laissant juste le temps de reprendre leur respiration, puis recommença ses caresses érotiques. Heero et Trowa gardaient les yeux fermés, perdus dans le plaisir qu'ils recevaient de leur peau sensibilisée. Duo, après leur avoir relevé les jambes, caressa doucement leur intimité, les faisant sursauter et ouvrir les yeux.

« Détendez-vous » souffla Duo alors qu'il introduisait en même temps, ses index dans l'intimité des princes. Ceux-ci fermèrent de nouveau les yeux, en se mordant les lèvres, essayant de se relâcher au maximum tandis que le doigt gigotait en eux, exerçant de petits cercles avant de se retirer et de revenir accompagné d'un camarade. Les princes ne purent s'empêcher de gémir tandis que Duo exerçait des mouvements de ciseau à l'intérieur de leur intimité, les étirant consciencieusement. Il les caressa encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'ils se détendent à nouveau et ajouta alors un troisième doigt. Les prince s'agitèrent d'inconfort mais Duo frotta doucement leur prostate leur envoyant soudain une décharge de plaisir. Il recommença ses mouvements latéraux tout en les accompagnant de va-et-vient, frappant leur point G régulièrement pour qu'ils s'habituent facilement à l'intrusion. Heero et Trowa avaient envie de plus de sensation et, bien que limités par les liens qui retenaient leurs poignets, ils se mirent à bouger les hanches pour augmenter la profondeur de pénétration. Duo les laissa faire quelques minutes, s'enfonçant un peu plus quand il le pouvait, puis retira ses doigts.

« Duo, tu vas nous faire devenir fous » marmonna Heero.

« Tu nous mènes au bord de l'orgasme et tu ne nous satisfaits jamais. » souffla Trowa.

Duo sourit en voyant ses princes tremblants de frustration, les yeux fermés et récupéra les deux vibromasseurs qu'il gardait caché. Il les lubrifia soigneusement ; ces derniers avait une taille standard et étaient moins imposants que ceux de ses maîtres, mais ils restaient plus larges et plus longs que trois de ses doigts et ils ne voulaient pas les blesser pour leur première fois en temps que uke. Il réintroduit ses doigts dans leur intimité le temps de quelques caresses supplémentaires puis, quand il les sentit complètement détendus, il les remplaça par l'appareil en plastique. Les princes eurent un hoquet de surprise quand leurs muscles internes s'étirèrent encore plus pour laisser passer entièrement ce corps étranger. Duo enclencha immédiatement la vitesse la plus lente, pour leur faire oublier la douleur et maintient fermement leurs hanches contre le matelas les empêchant d'expulser le vibromasseur ou de se cambrer. Les princes se mordaient les lèvres, leurs yeux fixaient le plafond en se forçant à modérer leur respiration, tout en attendant que la douleur diminue. Duo repris leur sexe en main, les caressant langoureusement puis il se pencha vers leur visage et les embrassèrent tendrement.

« Ca va ? » chuchota Duo. Les émeraudes et les cobalts se fixèrent sur lui et l'esclave sourit en voyant qu'aucune douleur n'apparaissait dans leurs yeux. Duo se passa sensuellement la langue sur les lèvres en souriant, les embrassa encore une fois puis augmenta la vitesse des vibromasseurs. Les princes se cambrèrent brutalement en gémissant et une étincelle de plaisir s'alluma dans leurs regards tandis que leur prostate se retrouvait frôlée à chaque vibration. Leurs mains s'étaient crispées sur les barreaux alors que le plaisir affluait en eux et ils ne purent empêcher leur dos de s'arquer une nouvelle fois. Duo qui suivait leur montée en plaisir, avait disposé de nouveau ses doigts sur l'entrée de leur intimité et profita de leur cambrure pour les insérer brutalement faisant ainsi avancer, sur plusieurs centimètres, les vibromasseurs dans les profondeurs de leur intimité. Ces derniers enfonçaient à présent leur prostate et les princes ne purent s'empêcher de crier devant ce déferlement de plaisir. Des perles de sueur apparaissaient sur les corps musclés allongés devant lui, tendus par le plaisir et Duo les caressait sans relâche, accentuant ses attouchements dans les zones érogènes tandis que la peau exacerbée frémissait sous ses doigts. L'esclave changea de position, bloquant sous ses jambes le bassin des princes puis fit passer les vibromasseurs en vitesse maximale. Heero et Trowa crurent qu'ils allaient devenir fou de plaisir ; leur tête bougeait de droite à gauche et leurs mains se crispaient aux barreaux du lit tandis que leur corps tendu à l'extrême essayait de se voûter, bloqué par Duo. Ce dernier, conscient qu'ils ne tiendraient pas longtemps ainsi, exerça des mouvements rapides sur leurs sexes et lorsqu'il les sentit partir, il exerça une pression plus importante sur leur verge. Les princes se cambrèrent brutalement, malgré le poids de Duo sur leurs hanches, et jouirent en hurlant, extatiques, avant de s'affaisser inconscients, sur les draps humides. Après les avoir détaché, Duo s'assura de l'état de santé de ses maîtres et les nettoya rapidement. Il remis les vibromasseurs dans son sac et s'allongea entre eux en remontant la couverture sur leurs épaules, avant de s'endormir à leurs côtés.

* * *

Tout en caressant les mèches rebelles de leur front, Duo, à plat ventre entre leur corps, regardait amoureusement ses maîtres se réveiller. Leurs yeux papillonnèrent un instant, puis s'ouvrirent complètement avant de se poser sur les améthystes qui les observaient. 

Les princes grimacèrent légèrement quand ils essayèrent de se redresser et Duo les repoussa sur les draps en souriant.

« Vous allez devoir rester couché aujourd'hui, chacun son tour… » Duo éclata de rire devant le regard furieux d'Heero et Trowa.

« Je suis désolé… Mais c'est normal que vous ayez mal, c'était votre première fois et il faut laisser le temps à votre corps de s'en remettre. »

Les princes tournèrent la tête en boudant.

« Ne vous en faites pas, je vais vous dorloter, promis. » Il leur déposa un petit bisou sur la joue. « … et puis maintenant, je suis rétabli, alors si vous êtes sages vous aurez une récompense ce soir. » Duo, souriant, se leva en leur faisant un petit clin d'œil.

« Je vais vous chercher à manger, ne bougez pas. » Les princes suivirent du regard la tresse châtain, qui battait en rythme sur les hanches de Duo avant qu'elle ne disparaisse derrière la porte, puis se blottirent un peu plus dans les couvertures, ravis.

* * *

Duo se leva en courant et se précipita vers la salle de bain. Les princes le suivirent du regard et soupirèrent. Dix minutes plus tard, l'esclave en sortit le teint pâle et le corps frissonnant, avant de se recoucher entre les corps chauds de ses maîtres. Ses derniers s'approchèrent et le serrèrent dans leurs bras pour le réconforter et Duo s'y blottit. 

« Tu devrais aller voir Sally, tu sais » commença Heero.

« Je pensais que ça allait passer tout seul »

« Cela fait bientôt une semaine que tu te lèves tous les matins pour aller vomir et en plus tu n'arrives plus à utiliser ton don » Duo soupira.

« Je sais prince Trowa, je vais y aller »

« Quand ? »

« Tout à l'heure, j'irai la voir. Mais en attendant, on dort encore un peu. » Ses doigts s'enlacèrent à ceux de la main droite d'Heero qui reposait sur son corps tandis que sa main gauche se plaça sur la taille de Trowa, en un geste possessif et ils se rendormirent.

* * *

Les princes traînaient littéralement Duo dans les couloirs du château alors que ce dernier grommelait des phrases intelligibles. 

« Duo ! Arrête de faire l'enfant et marche normalement »

« Je veux pas aller voir Sally. » bouda l'esclave. Les princes excédés s'arrêtèrent puis Heero le mit sur son épaule d'un geste souple et recommença à marcher.

« On ne va pas passer toute la journée ici. » répondit-il à l'interrogation muette de son frère.

« Prince Heero, lâchez-moi » et il se retrouva brutalement sur ses jambes.

« Merci » souffla Duo.

« On est arrivé » annonça calmement Trowa. Alors que Duo amorçait discrètement une manœuvre de fuite, Trowa lui attrapa le poignet tandis qu'Heero frappait. Sally ouvrit et regarda perplexe les trois garçons devant elle : Trowa et Heero la regardaient impassibles alors que Duo essayait tant bien que mal de se défaire de la poigne de son prince.

« Ne me dites pas que vous êtes encore en manque de lubrifiant ! » s'exclama t-elle. Une magnifique rougeur apparut sur chacun des visages et Duo stoppa momentanément sa tentative d'évasion.

« Ce n'est pas pour ça, Sally. C'est pour Duo. »

« Entrez » ordonna-t-elle. Duo ne bougea pas et se reçut une magnifique claque sur les fesses de la part de chacun de ses maîtres pour le faire avancer.

Il entra en se frottant les fesses.

« Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ? » demanda-t-elle alors que les princes s'étaient placés de chaque côté de la porte, pour éviter toute échappatoire. Duo les fusilla du regard puis reporta son attention sur le médecin

« Presque rien… Depuis quelques jours, je vomis tous les matins. »

« Depuis six jours exactement » précisa Heero.

« Et il n'arrive plus à utiliser son don d'ubiquité » compléta Trowa.

« Ok, déshabille toi et laisse moi t'examiner. » Après les examens d'usage, Sally le regarda attentivement. « Il semble que tu sois en parfaite santé alors j'aimerai te faire une prise de sang pour vérifier un dernier point. » Duo frémit légèrement, mais avant qu'il ne puisse s'échapper de cette salle de torture, les princes l'attrapèrent et le tinrent pendant que Sally récupérait son échantillon.

« Je vous tiens au courant d'accord »

Les princes hochèrent la tête puis sortirent alors que Duo les attendait déjà dehors, furieux. Quand il les vit sortir, il partit devant eux sans un mot, sa tresse battant furieusement contre ses reins. Trowa et Heero sourirent et profitèrent de la vue qui s'offrait à eux en le suivant calmement dans les couloirs jusqu'au jardin.

* * *

« Quoi ! » 

« Tu es enceint, Duo. Félicitations » Duo avait le regard vide alors que les paroles de Sally résonnaient dans sa tête. 'Ce n'est pas possible, ce n'est pas possible'

« Duo ? Duo. » Sally secoua doucement le garçon devant elle, qui ne bougeait pas, le regard hagard et paniqué. Ce dernier la dévisagea sans vraiment la voir puis se leva.

« Je… Merci, Sally » Et il sortit de la pièce. Le médecin secoua la tête, déconcerté de la réaction de l'esclave.

Duo marchait dans les couloirs sans vraiment regarder où il allait. Ses pas le menèrent jusqu'aux portes argentées qu'il déverrouilla puis il s'assis sur une des balancelles, essayant de faire le vide dans son esprit. Une main caressa doucement son visage et il ouvrit les yeux sur des prunelles vertes visiblement inquiètes.

« Yann ? » Duo se redressa un peu « Que fais tu là ? » Le garçon fit quelques signes rapidement.

« Attend, va un peu moins vite je n'arrive pas à traduire » Le jeune garçon soupira exaspéré.

« Eh, ça fait pas longtemps que j'apprends le langage des signes, tu pourrais avoir un peu d'indulgence pour moi. » Le petit blond recommença doucement ses signes.

§ Pourquoi restes-tu tout seul ? §

« Je… je suis un peu inquiet »

§ Pourquoi ? §

« Je suis enceint »

§ Et ? §

Duo le fixa, mi-amusé, mi-contrarié.

« Tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre toi qu'un garçon soit enceint. » Yann haussa les épaules d'un air indifférent.

§ Tu attends un enfant des princes, non ? § Duo affirma de la tête quand il finit de traduire.

§ Tu m'as dit que tu les aimais beaucoup la dernière fois donc c'est bien. §

« Ce n'est pas aussi simple… » Yann lui déposa un bisou sur la joue. « Mais merci d'essayer de me remonter le moral. » dit Duo en lui caressant les cheveux « Allons manger un morceau d'accord » Les yeux du garçon brillèrent de gourmandise et ils se dirigèrent vers les cuisines, après avoir soigneusement refermé la porte du jardin.

TSUZUKI

**Petit mot de l'auteur :**

J'étais, à l'origine, partie pour faire deux parties dans cette fic et la première se serait finie ici… Finalement je les mets à la suite mais les prochains chapitres dévoileront entre autres:

- La réaction des princes vis-à-vis de la naissance  
- Les conséquences et les obligations que cela va entraîner  
- La famille de Duo  
- La reine  
- Quatre/Wufei ?  
- Solo  
- Pourquoi les princes n'ont-ils pas pu lire dans l'esprit de Duo avant ses six ans ?

Sinon plus de lemon avant le chapitre 14, la récré est finie, il est temps de faire avancer l'histoire… lol

Bye et à vendredi prochain


	10. Explications

**Auteur :** Dyneen

**Disclamer :** Les personnages de Gundam Wing appartiennent à Mrs H. Yadate et T. Yoshiyuki. Je les emprunte juste...

**Couples :** (1+3) x 2

**Genre :** Hors univers GW (juste persos), Tryaoi (Ne cherchez pas, je viens de l'inventer yaoi à trois)

**Remarques : **Fiction en 16 chapitres

« … » - paroles / ' … ' - pensées / § … § - signes sourd-muet

----- Différents événements se déroulant en même temps

* * *

**Princes de Glace **

**Chapitre 10**

* * *

Duo était allongé sur le lit tandis que ses maîtres faisaient glisser leurs doigts sur son corps, taquinant avec leur langue la peau sensible de son cou. Ils s'arrêtèrent soudain et le regardèrent perplexes. Duo observait le plafond de tissu au dessus de lui, apparemment bien loin de la scène actuelle. Sentant cependant un changement sur lui, il revint à la réalité, pour tomber sur des prunelles déconcertées en face de lui. 

« Tu… Tu n'en as pas envie, ce soir » demanda Heero, timidement. Duo les regarda successivement sans comprendre, puis rougit.

« Excusez mon manque de réaction, je… je suis allé voir Sally et… » Duo se mordit la lèvre inférieure tandis que les princes se redressaient, attentifs. « … et je suis enceint. » Lâcha-t-il brutalement.

Les princes le fixaient, hébétés et Duo attendait nerveusement leur réaction.

« Je… Je suis désolé. Je ne comprends pas comment c'est possible mais… » Duo descendit du lit la tête basse. Il était tellement content de la relation qu'il entretenait avec les princes et maintenant tout était gâché par sa faute. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que quelque chose détruise son bonheur. Il était maudit… Jamais il ne pourrait vivre heureux. Des larmes commencèrent à apparaître dans ses yeux améthyste et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir, deux paires de bras puissants l'encerclèrent.

« Excuse-nous de ne pas t'avoir répondu tout de suite… »

« Nous avons été surpris par cette annonce. Duo regarde-nous,… s'il te plaît. »

Duo leva des yeux rougis vers le visage de ses maîtres.

« Nous sommes très contents que tu attendes notre héritier » annonça Trowa en souriant.

« Nous ne pensions pas que cela arriverait si vite mais tu n'y es pour rien… » Ajouta Heero. Duo les observa sans comprendre. Les yeux cobalt brillaient et le prince continua.

« En fait, c'est une capacité que Trowa et moi avons acquis de nos ancêtres. D'autres personnes l'ont dans le royaume mais elle reste assez rare. » Duo les fixait hagard. 'Je n'y suis pour rien… C'est eux qui voulait avoir un enfant alors ils m'ont mis enceint…' Les larmes de l'esclave coulèrent de nouveau sur ses joues pâles. Les princes, inquiets de son manque de réaction et encore plus de l'apparition des larmes, caressèrent délicatement son visage. Duo sursauta.

« Vous n'aviez pas le droit » Ce n'était qu'un murmure mais ses yeux brillaient de rage et il repoussa les mains des princes avant de sortir en courant de la chambre. Ceux-ci restèrent immobiles au centre de la pièce, décontenancés par ses mots puis, après un bref regard, ils le poursuivirent dans les couloirs du château.

* * *

Duo courait au hasard dans le château, ses cheveux à moitié défaits, volant derrière lui. Ses larmes inondaient son visage et ses poumons commençaient à le brûler mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. Il fallait qu'il parte, qu'il s'éloigne d'eux et de leur cruelle illusion. Il prit rapidement le couloir de droite puis accéléra encore en entendant la voix d'Heero. Après cinq minutes de course, il s'aperçut que ses pas l'avaient mené inconsciemment vers le jardin de la Reine et discrètement, il y entra. Il s'assit dans l'herbe au pied d'un saule et regarda dans l'eau, le reflet de la lune qui brillait, lumière éclatante dans les ténèbres. 

Heero distingua le jeune garçon alors qu'il disparaissait au coin d'un couloir et après avoir avertit son frère, il accéléra l'allure pour le rattraper. Que lui arrivait-il ? Pourquoi avait-il réagit si mal alors que pour eux c'était le plus beau cadeau qu'ils pouvaient attendre de lui ?

'C'est une bonne question' transmit Trowa. Heero tourna la tête vers lui, furieux.

'Tu n'es pas obligé d'écouter mes pensées.' Dit-il. Trowa sourit.

'Tu es tellement troublé que tu as oublié de remonter tes barrières. Je crois que tous les télépathes du pays pourraient les entendre.' Heero ouvrit la bouche pour contester, la referma alors que ses joues se coloraient légèrement puis remit ses barrières mentales en place.

'Ne fais pas cette tête. C'est quand j'ai capté tes pensées que je me suis rendu compte que j'avais oublié quelque chose moi aussi.' Ils arrivèrent dans un grand couloir juste assez vite pour voir la porte du jardin se refermer.

'En tout cas, il a du effectivement s'entraîner pour être devenu aussi rapide.' Ils s'approchèrent de la porte et doucement poussèrent les battants argentés.

* * *

Ils le virent, assis à même le sol, les genoux repliés contre sa poitrine, les yeux remplis de larmes, perdus dans les étoiles de l'étang, comme s'il essayait de s'envoler vers une liberté inaccessible. Les princes refermèrent la porte puis s'approchèrent et s'agenouillèrent à ses côtés. 

« Duo… » La voix de Trowa chuchota son prénom et ce dernier regarda ses maîtres, surpris de leur présence.

« Pourquoi avez-vous fais ça ? » Cette question reflétait toute la tristesse que l'esclave ressentait et elle serra le cœur des princes. Ces derniers le regardaient, une lueur d'incompréhension dans le regard et Duo se leva brusquement, les yeux brillants de colère. « POURQUOI avez-vous fais ça ? Moi qui pensais que les choses avaient évolué entre nous, il semble que vous m'ayez bien eu encore une fois… » Ses larmes redoublèrent.

« Je croyais aux mots que vous m'aviez dit… Je pensais que vous étiez sincères… » Les princes l'observaient de plus en plus confus et la rage de l'esclave augmenta. « Ne faites pas cette tête. TOUT ce qui vous intéresse, c'est votre héritier et MOI la dedans, hein, je suis quoi. Seulement un esclave que vous engrossez pour obtenir ce que vous voulez, un idiot qui a cru à vos belles histoires. VOUS ME DEGOUTEZ, vous et votre rang » leur cria Duo, complètement hystérique. La claque résonna dans le jardin alors qu'Heero s'était relevé. Ce dernier toisa du regard l'esclave alors que, celui-ci, entraîné par la gifle se retrouvait par terre, la lèvre en sang.

« Ca suffit » et ses yeux bleus redevenus froids comme de la glace n'admettaient aucun désaccord. Duo se tut mais la lueur de colère dans ses yeux parlait pour lui quand il les posa sur le prince. Heero soutint son regard sans sourciller et après quelques minutes d'une bataille acharnée entre l'améthyste et le cobalt, l'esclave baissa les yeux. Trowa, assis sur une pierre, au bord de la mare prit la parole.

« Tu nous expliques pourquoi tu réagis comme ça » Ce n'était pas un ordre mais à l'inflexion de la voix, Duo comprit qu'il devait répondre. Heero attendait lui aussi une explication.

L'esclave, appuyé contre le tronc du saule, suivait des yeux les poissons qui nageaient à la surface de la mare.

« Imaginez un petit poisson dans une mare, il nage tranquillement, il a de l'eau claire, de la nourriture, une vie agréable finalement. Bien sûr il y a la rive et il sait qu'il aura beau nager, elle sera toujours là pour lui rappeler qu'il vit dans une mare… Sa maman lui a dit qu'il existait un endroit sans rives, où l'on peut nager indéfiniment mais il n'y a pas accès et puis il n'est pas sûr que cet endroit existe vraiment donc il préfère rester dans son bassin... Seulement, un jour, un pêcheur passe par là et il raconte au petit poisson que cet endroit existe, qu'il pourrait effectivement nager sans jamais trouver la rive et que s'il souhaite voir la mer, il a juste à venir dans cet aquarium… Que va faire le poisson a votre avis ? » Les princes écoutaient attentivement mais avant qu'ils ne répondent, Duo continua son histoire.

« Il va hésiter bien sûr. Après tout c'est un pêcheur. Mais ce dernier revient tous les jours et tous les jours, il lui parle de ce monde magnifique et il lui promet qu'il ne le mangera pas, qu'à force de venir, ils sont devenus amis. Le poisson examine chaque jour l'aquarium que lui propose le pêcheur, il est magnifique, avec de petits objets qui rappellent la mer…, il est bien plus petit que sa mare mais c'est juste temporaire…, jusqu'à la mer… Alors le poisson, un jour, accepte la proposition du pêcheur, lui fait confiance et va dans l'aquarium. Le pêcheur lui sourit tendrement parce que finalement il s'est beaucoup attaché à ce petit poisson. Il l'emmène jusqu'à la mer et le petit poisson est heureux, elle existe et elle semble tellement magnifique. Seulement le pêcheur ramène ensuite l'aquarium dans sa maison et le pose sur la table… » Duo fixa intensément ses maîtres « Le pêcheur l'a emmené à la mer, lui a montré une eau sans rive, la liberté … Et maintenant, non seulement le poisson est dans un aquarium plus petit que sa mare mais en plus, il a vu la mer…, il a vu la liberté qu'il n'atteindra jamais… » Le silence s'installa après ses derniers mots, rompu quelques instants après par la voix douce de Duo.

« Pourquoi le pêcheur a-t-il fait ça, à votre avis ? »

« Parce qu'il est amoureux du poisson » répondit Heero qui s'était assis à côté de son frère, face à Duo.

« Pensez-vous qu'il ait fait le bon choix ? »

« Tu veux qu'on te libère pour te montrer notre amour ? » demanda Trowa, le visage fermé. Duo eut un petit sourire triste.

« J'aurai aimé que le pêcheur laisse choisir le petit poisson, entre son amour dans un petit aquarium ou la solitude dans la mer… parce qu'il aurait pu choisir l'aquarium sans regretter la mer… »

Les princes voulurent parler mais Duo reprit, sa voix vibrant légèrement.

« Vous vous inquiétez pour moi, vous me dites que vous m'aimez, vous faites tout pour que j'oublie ma condition d'esclave et quand je commence à me dire que peut-être mon destin n'est pas aussi définitif que je le pensais, que je peux avoir accès à une certaine forme de liberté à vos côtés, j'apprends que ma vie va changer sans que je le veuille, sans qu'on me demande mon avis… parce que vous l'avez décidé. » Heero et Trowa s'approchèrent doucement du jeune garçon.

« Le fait que tu sois enceint ne change pas nos sentiments pour toi… » Dit Heero en lui caressant les cheveux.

« Nous ne pensions plus à cette capacité, tu sais. Notre père nous l'avait rappelé le jour de notre anniversaire car il a envie d'avoir des descendants et qu'il voulait qu'on commence à chercher si une femme ou un homme du royaume nous conviendraient…»

« Je ne suis pas sûr que le roi soit très heureux d'apprendre que les princes vont avoir un bâtard en charge. » La voix de Duo avait tremblé en disant ce mot.

« Ne dis pas ça » Ils avaient parlé sur un ton sec, d'une même voix. L'esclave les regarda, ses améthystes froides et résignées.

« Que vous le vouliez ou non, l'enfant que je mettrais au monde sera non seulement un bâtard mais il naîtra aussi esclave… » Heero et Trowa le dévisageaient, déconcertés. Duo, voyant qu'ils ne comprenaient pas la situation dans laquelle ils se retrouvaient, ajouta.

« Je suis esclave » dit-il doucement « les enfants possédant un parent esclave deviennent eux aussi esclaves… Ils n'ont… pas le choix. Malheureusement le mien sera aussi un bâtard royal parce que le roi ne vous autorisera pas à le reconnaître… La famille royale ne se mélange pas avec un simple esclave… Vous n'aurez pas le choix n'ont plus et les gens le mépriseront encore plus que s'il n'était qu'esclave. »

« Pourquoi le fait d'être… né d'un parent royal serait encore pire ? » demanda Heero, perplexe.

« Cela veut dire que votre mère ou votre père qui était esclave n'a pas fait ce qu'il fallait pour ne pas tomber enceint… Le déshonneur de ce parent retombe sur l'enfant. »

« Qu'est-ce que ce parent aurait du faire ? » demanda Trowa en hésitant. Duo soupira.

« Si c'est une femme et qu'elle est l'esclave d'un homme, elle peut prendre des comprimés si son maître lui les paie… ou sinon il peut payer une opération pour la rendre stérile... définitivement. Si elle appartient à une femme, elle n'a pas de risques d'avoir d'enfants donc il n'y a pas de problème. »

« Et si l'esclave est un homme ? » Duo capta l'émeraude et le cobalt, avant de baisser les yeux sur l'eau devant lui.

« La même chose. S'il a une maîtresse, comprimés ou opération. Si c'est un maître, en général il n'y a pas de risque. » Duo leur jeta en regard en biais avant de continuer.

« S'il y a… un accident alors c'est à l'esclave de se débrouiller » Il leur fit un petit sourire triste avant de se relever, sans les regarder. « Nous devrions retourner dans votre chambre, maîtres. » Ces derniers se placèrent face à lui, bloquant la sortie.

« Qu'entends-tu par 'se débrouiller', Duo… Duo ? » Ils lui relevèrent le visage, plongeant leur regard dans les améthystes fuyantes.

« Je… Il existe des plantes qui provoquent des fausses couches… sinon il y a des avorteuses… » Les lèvres des princes s'étaient pincés en entendant la réponse.

« Nous t'interdisons de faire ça ! » Un éclat de fureur passa dans les yeux de l'esclave.

« Je ne laisserai pas mon enfant souffrir à cause de ma lâcheté. » Les princes se calmèrent mais leur visage était redevenu impassible. Duo s'approcha et les prit doucement dans ses bras.

« Nous sommes désolés, Duo, mais… »

« Je sais » dit ce dernier « vous vouliez le garder » Il sentit deux hochements de tête contre ses épaules et il leur caressa le dos en exécutant de petits cercles, sans rien ajouter. Heero et Trowa relevèrent la tête et le regardèrent les yeux légèrement humides.

« Attends encore un peu, s'il te plaît, avant de tenter quelque chose… »

« S'il te plaît, Duo… » La voix des princes était suppliante. L'esclave les observa intensément puis hocha la tête.

« J'attends deux semaines, pas plus… » Murmura-t-il.

« Merci » soufflèrent les princes en resserrant leur étreinte.

* * *

« Que se passe-t-il ? » Les princes regardèrent leur père d'un air étonné. Celui-ci soupira.  
« Depuis une semaine, vous passez vos journées à la bibliothèque et vous êtes continuellement perdus dans vos pensées. Et là, voila cinq minutes que vous jouer avec votre nourriture alors que c'est un de vos plats préférés. » 

« Nous n'avons pas très faim, c'est tout. » Le roi fronça les sourcils mais n'ajouta rien. Alors que le dernier plat était remporté aux cuisines, il se leva pour sortir.

« Suivez-moi jusqu'à la bibliothèque, princes. »

La famille royale traversa plusieurs couloirs silencieusement, puis alors que ses fils refermaient la porte et s'asseyaient dans de grands fauteuils, le roi engagea la conversation.

« Alors ? »

« Nous… Nous sommes tombés amoureux de Duo » déclara Heero en fixant son père de son regard bleu. Le roi ne semblait pas vraiment surpris et il ajouta, plus pour avoir une confirmation de ses doutes :

« Tous les deux ? » Un hochement de tête unanime lui répondit.

« Et ? » continua leur père sentant qu'ils lui cachaient encore quelque chose.

« Nous l'avons mis enceint » murmura Trowa « Et depuis une semaine nous cherchons un moyen de débloquer la situation » Les princes s'étaient levés et faisaient les cent pas devant la fenêtre tout en continuant d'expliquer la situation au roi.

« Et nous ne trouvons rien » continua Heero, énervé. « Duo nous a expliqué ce qu'il se passerait pour l'enfant s'il naissait d'une union entre un esclave et un prince… »

« Il nous a dit qu'il ne laisserait pas son enfant subir ça et qu'il prendrait des dispositions pour… le perdre avant qu'il naisse. » Le roi fronça les sourcils mais les princes ne le virent pas et continuèrent leur monologue.

« Nous étions si heureux quant il nous a annoncé qu'il était enceint… Peu importe qui de nous deux est le père biologique, nous voulons reconnaître l'enfant et garder Duo. »

« Seulement il faudrait que Duo ne soit plus esclave et nous ne pouvons pas le libérer juste pour notre bon vouloir, les textes de loi sont formels. »

« Nous allons les perdre… » Souffla Heero alors qu'il observait le ciel nuageux de cette journée de printemps par la fenêtre. Le roi regarda ses deux fils qui semblaient complètement perdus, se rassit plus confortablement dans son fauteuil et ferma les yeux.

« Est-ce que Duo est né esclave ? » Les deux princes se retournèrent brutalement et fixèrent leur père, interrogatifs.

« S'il n'est pas né esclave, il faudrait en savoir la cause… C'est seulement à ce niveau que vous pourrez peut-être faire quelque chose… Sinon, il faudra vous résignez à perdre l'enfant mais faites en sorte qu'en cas d'avortement, ce soit Sally qui s'en charge et pas une des ses bouchères du village. » Heero et Trowa le dévisagèrent puis hochèrent la tête silencieusement avant de sortir de la bibliothèque. Le roi soupira tristement, ses yeux bleus plongés dans les flammes de la cheminée.

* * *

« Duo, nous aimerions te parler, s'il te plaît. » L'esclave, allongé sur le lit princier, posa son livre et s'assit. Les princes le rejoignirent sur le lit. 

« Nous avons du en parler au roi… » Commença Trowa. Duo se tendit à ces mots.

« Est-ce que tu es né esclave ? » Heero le fixait étrangement, attendant et redoutant en même temps la réponse.

« Non, je n'ai pas la marque apposée aux esclaves de naissance » murmura l'esclave, en baissant les yeux. Il entendit le soupir de soulagement de ses maîtres et redressa la tête, confus.

« Notre père nous a dit que nous pouvions peut-être lever ton statut d'esclave suivant ce que tu avais fait pour le devenir,… »

« Mais il fallait que tu ne le sois pas de naissance… » Finit Trowa. Duo triturait les draps, les yeux obstinément fixés sur le sol, se refusant à les regarder.

« Quand nous avons… lu tes pensées, tu nous as inconsciemment bloqué le passage aux souvenirs que tu avais avant tes six ans, avant que tu ne deviennes esclave. » murmura Trowa.

« Raconte-nous s'il te plaît » chuchota Heero en lui caressant le dos. Le corps entre eux se mit à trembler violemment.

« Je ne peux pas » Ces mots avaient été dit tout doucement, comme lorsque l'on raconte un secret.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Trowa, tout aussi doucement. Duo releva la tête un instant, et les émeraudes perçurent dans les améthystes en larmes toute la douleur et la peur qu'il ressentait.

« Je ne m'en rappelle plus » la voix était toujours basse et les princes écoutaient, attentifs.

« Quand j'essaye de me souvenir, je… j'ai l'impression de tomber dans un gouffre sans fond et… et je ne peux rien y faire… » Sa respiration s'était accélérée sous l'angoisse de ce souvenir « La dernière fois, j'étais avec Wufei quand on en a parlé. Quand je me suis réveillé, j'étais dans ses bras et il m'a dit que j'avais eu des convulsions, qu'il avait cru que j'allais mourir… Alors depuis, je… je ne cherche plus à savoir. »

Ils se rapprochèrent tous deux du garçon tremblant devant eux et le prirent dans leur bras.

'Amnésie provoquée ?'

'Hn, celui qui lui a fait ça ne voulait pas qu'on apprenne pourquoi il était esclave.'

« Est-ce que tu connais d'autres télépathes ? » Duo fit un signe négatif de la tête.

« Trowa et moi pensons, d'après ce que tu viens de nous dire, qu'un télépathe a du bloquer ta mémoire, pour que tu ne te rappelles pas la cause de ton statut d'esclave. » Le natté regarda Heero, perdu.

« Pourquoi ? » Le prince haussa les épaules.

« Peut-être parce que ta présence le dérangeait… » Dit Heero

« Peut-être que j'ai fait quelque chose de vraiment horrible » déclara Duo, sinistrement.

« Si c'était le cas… » Répondit Trowa, doucement « Pourquoi t'aurait-il bloqué la mémoire…, punir une personne pour une chose dont il ne se souvient pas ne sert à rien. »

Un petit silence s'était installé alors que les princes avaient resserré leur étreinte sur leur esclave et que chacun réfléchissait à la situation.

« Si tu veux, nous pouvons débloquer tes souvenirs, Duo » Ce dernier frissonna.

« Nous aimerions savoir pourquoi on t'a fait ça mais si tu ne veux pas, nous ne te forcerons pas, d'accord… Nous te l'avons promis. » Duo observa ses maîtres, hésitant, mais la sincérité et l'amour qu'il lut dans leurs regards le convainquirent.

« D'ac… D'accord… » Deux sourires rassurants lui répondirent.

« Je vais chercher Sally, au cas où tu ne te sentes pas bien » Heero lui déposa un petit bisou sur les lèvres et sortit.

Trowa posa la tête du garçon sur son torse, sa main apaisante lui caressant tendrement la nuque. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, le médecin entrait avec sa sacoche, suivi du prince qui portait un étrange appareil. Ce dernier lui avait expliqué ce qu'ils comptaient faire pour faire retrouver la mémoire au garçon et les risques possibles au vu de ses essais précédents. Elle installa l'appareil sur un côté et s'approcha de Duo que Trowa avait allongé après l'avoir calmé.

« Ils m'ont expliqué ce qu'il t'était arrivé avec Wufei… Donc, on a pris quelques précautions » dit-elle calmement en montrant l'appareil. « Il calmera les convulsions si tu en as. » Elle lui prit sa tension, puis s'assit sur une chaise un peu à l'écart. Trowa s'installa à genou derrière la tête de Duo et posa ses deux mains de chaque côté de ses tempes, lui massant doucement la nuque en même temps.

« Heero va te placer dans une sorte de transe où tu auras accès à tous tes souvenirs » expliqua Trowa « Ensuite, je vais établir une connection avec ton esprit, juste à l'endroit où ta mémoire est bloquée et on te libérera de ton amnésie. Quand ce sera fait, tu auras accès au reste de tes souvenirs… » Trowa lui fit un petit sourire rassurant.

Heero s'assit à côté de Duo et plongea ses yeux dans les prunelles améthyste. Ces dernières regardèrent fascinées les iris cobalt s'assombrir dans un petit tourbillon avant de s'assoupir.

TSUZUKI

**Petit mot de l'auteur :**

Arrgh… Après une semaine sans Internet, j'allume mon ordi, hier à 16h, les doigts légèrement tremblants à cause du manque (lol), avec la ferme intention de poster le 10è chapitre et… impossible d'avoir l'accès Internet alors que mon WIFI marche.

Conclusion : je le poste avec une journée de retard et en plus je suis à la bourre pour répondre aux reviews et mails… Je suis désooooolée !

Sinon, voici la partie philosophique du texte, lol (bon, normalement un poisson d'eau douce ne peut pas vivre dans l'eau de mer, mais c'est juste pour l'histoire)

Ch'tite note : Je tiens à préciser que je considère le terme « lemon » que dans le sens positif du terme c'est-à-dire que je l'utilise seulement si les deux partenaires sont… euh… consentants. (Dans les autres cas, je mets seulement NC-17). On m'a fait remarquer que normalement, ce terme est plus général et désigne toutes relations sexuelles avec pénétration donc voilà, je m'excuse pour les puristes.


	11. xoxoxo

**Auteur :** Dyneen

**Disclamer :** Les personnages de Gundam Wing appartiennent à Mrs H. Yadate et T. Yoshiyuki. Je les emprunte juste...

**Couples :** (1+3) x 2

**Genre :** Hors univers GW (juste persos), Tryaoi (Ne cherchez pas, je viens de l'inventer yaoi à trois)

**Remarques : **Fiction en 16 chapitres

« … » - paroles / ' … ' - pensées / § … § - signes sourd-muet

----- Différents événements se déroulant en même temps

* * *

**Princes de Glace **

**Chapitre 11**

* * *

Je suis debout, à côté d'une balancelle et je reconnais immédiatement le jardin du château. A quelques mètres, je me retrouve en train d'arroser un rosier en fredonnant. Je me vois caresser une rose, puis porter rapidement ma main à la bouche en faisant une petite grimace… Et je me rappelle pourquoi cette scène me semble familière. Hier…, c'est hier que je me suis piqué le doigt à une épine. Le décor change brutalement. Assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre, je regarde, les yeux perdus dans le vague, le paysage devant moi, tournant une petite clé dans ma main… C'était juste avant que je ne saute dans les douves… Les images se brouillent de nouveau et je suis dans le château de Treize, attaché, nu, pendant qu'une vieille femme perce mon corps pour placer les anneaux que je porte, sous le regard malsain de ce dernier. La douleur me transperce de nouveau en voyant ces images et je perds pied… Je me réveille dans une pièce toute blanche tandis qu'Heero et Trowa me soutiennent en m'observant, inquiets. 

« Ca va ? » Je me redresse en position assise et hoche la tête avant de jeter un coup d'œil autour de moi.

« Où sommes nous ? Je ne me rappelle pas de cet endroit. »

« C'est une pièce que nous avons créée temporairement » répondit Heero.

« Duo, tu vas peut-être voir des choses tristes ou douloureuses mais rappelle-toi que tout ceci fait parti de ton passé… » L'esclave hocha la tête, pas vraiment rassuré.

« Est-ce que… Est-ce que vous voulez bien m'accompagner ? » Demanda le garçon anxieux. Les princes acquiescèrent, un petit sourire rassurant aux lèvres puis ils lui prirent la main doucement et avancèrent dans la brume qui s'étendait autour d'eux.

Une douce musique les entourait alors que le voile devant eux devenait de plus en plus aérien… Non, plutôt un fredonnement, quelqu'un chantait d'une voix tendre et aimante tandis qu'ils prenaient conscience des souvenirs de Duo. La scène se brouilla et quelques instants plus tard, ils assistaient en spectateurs à un repas de famille.

Attablé autour d'une grande table, un homme grand, aux cheveux châtains et courts parlait à une femme avec de magnifiques yeux améthyste, ses cheveux, plus clairs que son mari, regroupés en une savante coiffure où seules quelques mèches retombant sur son front, s'en étaient échappées. Riant de la grimace de son voisin, un garçon de huit ans environ, ressemblant à son père essayait tant bien que mal d'essuyer les traces de chocolat qui couvraient le visage de l'enfant, de trois ans son cadet, assis à côté de lui. Ce dernier possédait un visage plus fin et la couleur de ses yeux, identiques à celle de sa mère, différenciait les deux frères sans aucune possibilité d'erreur malgré la coupe identique de leur chevelure châtain. Les trois spectateurs ne disaient rien mais Duo sentait son cœur près à éclater alors que l'ensemble de ses souvenirs était en train de lui être restitué. Il avait eu une vie heureuse par le passé semblait-il, alors pourquoi en était-il là aujourd'hui ? Ils se sentirent soudain projetés vers l'avant. Le jeune enfant, portrait de sa mère, apparut devant eux, assis sur une chaise. Il était maintenant plus vieux, six ans environ et gigotait d'impatience, un livre et un cahier ouverts devant lui.

« Tu as fini ? » l'enfant tourna la tête et sourit en voyant sa mère arriver. Il hocha la tête et tendit son cahier à la jeune femme. Celle-ci regarda les quelques lignes qui s'y étalaient puis le reposa en souriant à son tour. Elle attrapa son fils par la taille et le serra dans ses bras avant de lui donner un bisou sur la joue.

« Je suis fière de toi, Nolan. » L'enfant sourit en respirant le doux parfum de rose qui s'échappait de sa mère.

« Est-ce que je peux aller jouer maintenant ? »

« Oui, mais tu fais attention, tu ne va pas trop loin et tu rentres à l'heure pour manger, d'accord. » répondit la jeune femme en le regardant dans les yeux. Celui-ci acquiesça puis descendit des genoux de sa mère. Il lui donna lui aussi un bisou puis après un dernier sourire pour la femme de son cœur, partit en courant. Il arriva à la petite clairière qu'il aimait bien et se dédoubla, chacun de ses corps attrapant un morceau de bois sec. Il joua aux preux chevaliers pourfendant des dragons, sauvant des princesses, il escalada quelques arbres, cherchant à repérer au loin de possibles ennemis… Le reste de la matinée passa rapidement pour les deux Nolan et c'est seulement en entendant le gargouillement de son estomac qu'il se rappela de rentrer. Il fusionna puis se mit à courir jusqu'à chez lui, en espérant qu'il ne serait pas trop sévèrement puni pour avoir oublié l'heure. Plus il avançait sur le chemin, plus une odeur indéfinissable se faisait sentir et il accéléra sa course quand il distingua le tournant au bout de la route. Derrière, il y avait sa maison, derrière il y avait la sécurité, il y avait sa famille mais plus il avançait plus une étrange sensation montait en lui, une impression d'enserrement comme si une main gigantesque l'avait attrapé et serrait son corps, son cœur. Il secoua la tête… Pourquoi s'inquiétait-il ? Il accéléra quand même, ses petites jambes foulant rapidement le sentier en terre battue puis il dépassa le virage, s'en se rendre compte que l'odeur était de plus en plus forte, tellement forte qu'elle irritait sa gorge et lui piquait les yeux. Puis il s'arrêta, brusquement, écarquillant les yeux devant la scène qui s'offrait à lui.

Le petit château familial qui trônait avant dans cette campagne boisée était entourée de flammes, rouges, oranges, bleues, lapant chaque partie de bois, grimpant sur les plus hautes tours, tandis qu'à l'intérieur des cris de souffrance résonnaient. An portail, des hommes armés empêchaient l'ouverture des portes ne donnant aucune chance aux personnes enfermées à l'intérieur de s'enfuir… Et celles-ci hurlaient en comprenant ce qu'il se passait et ces cris inhumains de douleur résonnaient dans la tête de l'enfant alors que des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Il s'approcha essayant de trouver une aide quelconque pour ne pas devenir fou, espérant que sa mère allait le réveiller, lui assurer que ce n'était qu'un cauchemar… Mais il n'y avait personne qu'il reconnaissait, personne qu'il aimait. Il aperçut un cavalier à quelques pas, monté sur son cheval et il s'y dirigea en titubant.

« S'il vous plaît… aidez-moi… Aidez mes parents… mon frère…» Supplia-t-il tremblant en tirant sur le manteau. Des yeux haineux le toisèrent puis un sourire mauvais fleurit sur les lèvres de l'homme quand il souleva l'enfant de terre. Des prunelles dorées captèrent les améthystes et le garçon sombra dans l'inconscience alors que une voix froide sifflait à son oreille.

« Tu es sans aucun doute Nolan d'après ce que je vois. Tu feras certainement un excellent esclave avec une si belle frimousse. »

* * *

Duo inspira profondément alors que des larmes coulaient sur ses joues et que les cris agonisants de sa famille se répercutaient inlassablement dans son cerveau. L'odeur de chairs brûlées imprégnait encore ses narines et il se retourna brutalement sur le côté en vomissant son déjeuner. Les princes qui étaient revenus un peu avant à la réalité, avaient prévu cette possibilité et, après s'être remis eux-mêmes de ce qu'ils avaient vu, avaient déposé une bassine à cette effet. Ils le laissèrent faire, empêchant ses cheveux de se salir puis Duo, très pâle, se rallongea dans le lit. Il fixait le plafond sans vraiment le voir alors que ces images passaient sans arrêt devant sa rétine. La douleur d'une claque sur sa joue le tira de son cauchemar éveillé et le visage de Sally apparut dans son champ de vision. Elle semblait soucieuse et tenait dans sa main un verre qu'elle lui força à boire. Il s'étrangla à la première gorgée mais arriva à le finir avant de remonter ses genoux sur son torse et de les serrer dans ses bras. Il sentit soudain des bras le soulever et croisa deux yeux cobalt et posés. Il se laissa faire, vidé de toute énergie et après s'être un peu calmé dans un bain, il se retrouva dans la seconde chambre, blotti entre ses deux maîtres et emmitouflé dans la couette. Des sanglots le secouèrent encore pendant la demi-heure qui suivit malgré les caresses apaisantes des princes puis il s'endormit, épuisé.

* * *

« Comment va Duo ? » demanda le roi alors que ses fils le rejoignaient à la bibliothèque. 

« Mieux. Sally a réduit la dose de calmants et il se sent un peu mieux. » Répondit Trowa.

« D'après le récit que vous m'avez fait de cet épisode de sa vie, je comprends qu'il ait du mal à s'en remettre. Cependant, sans preuve tangible, il va être difficile de lui faire restaurer ses droits. »

« Nous ne pouvons pas laisser passer ça, père. Même si cette histoire ne nous touchait pas personnellement, un individu a quand même donné une mort des plus atroces à une trentaine de personnes dans notre fief. »

« J'en suis conscient, Heero… » Le roi se massa les tempes en fermant les yeux. « Après cette tragédie, une enquête avait été menée mais les hommes qui s'en chargeaient ont conclu à un accident durant la nuit. Le feu avait enlevé toute trace possible d'un éventuel incendie volontaire et je pense que nous avons refusé à cette époque d'y voir l'œuvre d'un mortel. » Il soupira.

« Qui occupe à présent ces terres ? »

« Personne, Trowa. Le château ayant été dévasté avec tous ses occupants, les terres sont revenues en notre possession. Depuis, personne n'a accepté de reprendre le domaine ; elles ont été jugées maudites par leurs voisins et peu de gens les traverse encore. »

« Les terres ne sont pas les plus importantes. C'est le titre qui nous intéresse ainsi que de punir celui qui a fait de sa vie un enfer. » Déclara Heero. Le roi hocha la tête.

« Et son pouvoir ? Si nous arrivions à trouver des personnes pouvant nous assurer que Nolan possédait le même don ? » Remarqua Trowa.

« Ce ne sera pas suffisant même si rares sont les personnes à avoir ce genre de capacités… » Soupira le roi.

« Vous savez, Lilia, votre mère, était une grande amie de lady Meryan. Je regrette que nous n'ayons pas su la vérité car je suis sûr qu'elle aurait accueilli le fils de son amie au château et il aurait eu une vie plus heureuse. » Les princes restèrent interdits, regardant dans le vide derrière leur père puis ils sortirent de la bibliothèque en courant laissant le roi déconcerté devant cette attitude. Trowa revient quelques minutes plus tard, suivi bientôt d'Heero portant un Duo intrigué dans ses bras. Feuilletant le livre qu'il tenait, Trowa retrouva une page et le tendit au roi.

Heero déposa doucement sur ses pieds son précieux fardeau et le garda contre lui pendant que son père lisait la page. Il releva ses yeux cobalt du journal intime de la reine et observa ses fils avant de se tourner vers Duo. Celui-ci était complètement perdu dans cet échange muet et attendait blotti dans les bras du prince la suite des événements.

« Est-ce que tu peux me montrer ta cuisse droite, s'il te plaît ? » Duo le regarda déconcerté par ce qu'il venait d'entendre et chercha des yeux le prince Trowa pour être sûr d'avoir bien entendu ce qu'on lui demandait. Devant le signe de tête de celui-ci, il déboutonna son pantalon, ses joues légèrement colorées et montra sa cuisse au roi. Ce dernier lui fit signe d'avancer et il obéit, un peu déboussolé.

« Est-ce que c'est suffisant, père ? » demanda Heero, impatiemment alors que le roi examinait avec attention une étrange tâche de naissance.

« Elle semble correspondre au dessin qu'a fait votre mère. » dit-il en se redressant.

« Je vais demander aux scientifiques de Terrein de venir pour certifier que cette marque est bien véritable. A ce moment-là, et s'ils reconnaissent eux aussi la similitude avec le tracé de la reine, Duo perdra son statut d'esclave. »

« Pourquoi devons-nous dépendre de ces hommes ? » demanda Heero, excédé.

« Une confirmation de leur part pourra toujours nous être utile. Même si je ne pense pas que quelqu'un revendiquera ces terres, vous savez aussi bien que moi que des détracteurs peuvent toujours se présenter. Nous aurions à ce moment-là un appui inattaquable. » Les princes hochèrent la tête, résignés.

« Duo…, ils te demanderont peut-être de parler de cet épisode de ta vie. Est-ce que tu t'en sentiras prêt ? » L'esclave s'était rhabillé et suivait la conversation avec attention. Il hésita devant la question du roi mais après avoir observé ses maîtres qui se battaient depuis deux semaines pour trouver une solution à leur amour, il acquiesça, tout en espérant fortement ne pas avoir à le faire.

« Cela fait longtemps que nous ne l'avions pas lu, mais nous aurions du nous en rappeler… » Soupira Trowa, en caressant les mèches libres autour du visage du jeune garçon.

« …Nous aurions pu te libérer depuis plus longtemps. Nous sommes désolés. » Continua Heero, un peu gêné.

Duo leur fit un sourire rassurant.

« L'essentiel pour moi, c'est que nous restions ensembles. » dit-il, les joues rosies. Les deux princes sourirent devant la soudaine timidité de leur futur ex-esclave et le serrèrent tendrement dans leur bras, dans un accord silencieux.

* * *

Les deux princes tournaient en rond dans la pièce principale comme des tigres en cage, attendant que les scientifiques aient fini leur examen. Voilà une heure que Duo était parti avec eux et la tension de la pièce commençait à être pesante pour Sally et le roi Odin. Alors que le médecin allait leur demander de s'asseoir, la porte s'ouvrit laissant passer sieur Bailën, le plus ancien de leur caste, qui de part sa position la plus importante rendait les verdicts. 

« La marque que l'esclave Duo possède sur la cuisse droite est bien issue de sa naissance et après avoir étudié la calligraphie de la reine et s'être assurés que le dessin était bien son œuvre, nous certifions qu'il correspond bien à la marque présente sur l'esclave. Par conséquent, l'esclave Duo peut prétendre, sans aucun doute scientifique, au titre de fils du seigneur Oreste et de lady Meryan, décédés tous deux avec leur fils aîné, Chry, il y a 10 ans dans l'incendie de leur demeure. » Les princes, qui avaient retenu leur respiration durant tout le discours, expirèrent de nouveau, soulagés de la décision.

« Père, permettez-nous de nous retirer pour aller le rejoindre. »

« Je suis désolé, princes mais vous ne pourrez pas revoir le seigneur Nolan avant quarante jours, temps durant lequel son corps sera libéré de ses chaînes et purifié sur les terres du Terrein. Il a jugé utile et à juste titre, de nous informer de son état de grossesse et par conséquent, nous ferons en sorte de purifier par la même l'enfant tout en préservant son bon développement. Je pense, au vue des circonstances, que vous devriez utiliser le temps imparti pour faire les préparatifs en vu d'une régularisation de la situation. Nous vous laissons cependant seuls juges de vos actions futures. » L'homme se pencha puis sur un signe du roi, il sortit laissant les princes complètement stupéfaits.

« Il se fout de nous là » gronda Heero en se dirigeant vers la porte, bien décidé à ne pas les laisser partir sans le voir.

« Restez ici ! »

« Père » s'indigna Trowa « il est hors de question que nous laissions Duo partir ainsi. »

« Vous n'avez pas le choix, c'est un ordre. S'il veut redevenir le seigneur Nolan en accord avec nos lois, il doit en passer par la et vous aussi. » La main de Heero se suspendit sur la poignée. Il frappa contre le panneau de bois, en rage devant sa propre impuissance et rejoignit son frère qui s'était assis, contrarié, sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Ce dernier, en le voyant s'approcher un peu perdu, ouvrit ses bras en une invitation muette et Heero s'y installa, laissant à son tour ses yeux se perdrent dans le paysage glacé qui s'étendait devant eux. Un quart d'heure après, ils contemplèrent, le cœur lourd, le carrosse des scientifiques qui s'éloignait sur le sentier dégagé, emportant un jeune garçon de dix sept ans aux yeux améthyste.

* * *

L'annonce des fiançailles des princes avec un jeune garçon mystérieux de la noblesse avait mis le royaume en effervescence, chacun essayant de deviner qui était l'élu. Les avis étaient assez partagés ; certains le plaignaient d'épouser des princes aussi froids, convaincus que le roi excédé par le caractère de ses fils avait choisi lui-même le fiancé, d'autres racontaient qu'ils étaient tombés amoureux fou du jeune homme lors d'une de leurs expéditions mais tous se félicitaient de leur décision qui assurait des héritiers pour le royaume. Le château n'échappait pas à cette liesse alors que le futur fiancé revenait dans une semaine. Les fiançailles devaient avoir lieu le lendemain tandis que le mariage était prévu un mois après celles-ci mais seul ce dernier serait public, les fiançailles se déroulant exclusivement avec les proches. Les princes, depuis le départ de Duo, s'étaient de nouveau enfermés dans leur mutisme, passant leur temps à s'entraîner, acceptant seulement, après s'être fait sermonner sur leur comportement de sauvage par Sally, la présence du tailleur et de ses assistants qui venaient prendre leurs mesures et essayer leurs habits.

* * *

Le jour du retour de Duo arriva enfin au grand soulagement de l'entourage des princes qui n'appréciait que moyennement l'humeur exécrable qu'ils avaient depuis plus d'un mois. Leur tante Glenn et leur cousine Hilde ainsi que Quatre et le seigneur Selim étaient arrivés depuis trois jours et ce dernier avait du mal à imaginer le changement de comportement des princes dont Quatre lui avait tant parlé au vu de ces derniers jours. Ils étaient tous installés autour de la table en chêne, discutant paisiblement en buvant leur infusion, tandis que les princes attendaient les yeux perdus dans les flammes de la cheminée, immobiles et muets, l'arrivée du carrosse. Perdus dans leur pensée, ils sursautèrent quand on toqua mais ils se levèrent précipitamment en entendant l'annonce de leur invité, fixant l'ouverture de la porte avec impatience. 

Le seigneur Nolan entra, et les améthystes captèrent directement les émeraudes et les cobalts des princes. Ceux-ci contemplaient leur futur fiancé, complètement subjugués par la beauté et le charisme qui émanait de lui. Habillé d'un pantalon noir traçant admirablement ses cuisses, il portait des bottes fourrées, habituelles de ses contrées froides et une tunique crème avec des motifs complexes noirs. Un petit sourire apparut sur le visage de l'ancien esclave alors qu'il voyait les princes le mater ouvertement puis leurs yeux se croisèrent de nouveau…Heero s'avança le premier, d'un pas vif puis le prit par la taille et le souleva en les faisant légèrement tourner. Nolan se mit à rire puis leur visage se rapprocha et Heero l'embrassa avec impatience. Trowa s'était à son tour approché et sans que leur fiancé ne touche terre, Heero le passa à son frère, entraînant un nouvel éclat de rire de la part du jeune garçon. Trowa le reposa sur terre, scruta son visage avec attention avant de l'embrasser plus calmement mais tout aussi amoureusement.

« Seigneur Nolan, je vous prierai de saluer votre roi et même si je vous ai autorisé à les embrasser une fois chacun avant votre mariage, n'en profitez pas. » Nolan sursauta.

« Pardon ? » s'exclama le prince Heero.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » demanda Trowa aussi agacé que son frère. Nolan rougit légèrement.

« Excusez-moi votre majesté pour mon manque de politesse. » Il posa un genou à terre en signe de fidélité à son roi puis se releva et s'approcha des deux dames « Lady Glenn, Lady Hilde » il leur fit un baise-main puis inclina le torse vers le seigneur Selim et son fils en guise de salut.

« Hm, hm » Les joues de Nolan se décolorèrent légèrement en entendant le rappel de la femme derrière lui.

« Roi Odin, princes, mesdames et messires, je vous présente dame Reba que sieur Bailën a choisi pour me servir de chaperon jusqu'à… notre mariage. » Nolan regarda les princes d'un air visiblement navré tandis que ceux-ci dévisageaient la femme sévère qui se tenait entre eux et leur fiancé. Heero s'avança intimidant, ses yeux n'ayant visiblement rien à envier au glacier de la plaine de Guermal et les émeraudes du prince Trowa, immobile derrière lui, pouvaient lui faire concurrence.

« Ne prenez pas ces airs furieux, princes. Ca ne changera rien à la situation ; Tant que je serais là, vous n'aurez pas la possibilité de déshonorer le seigneur Nolan avant votre mariage. » Et elle soutint leur regard sans ciller.

« Le seigneur Nolan doit sûrement être fatigué » intervint lady Glenn au vu de la tension qui régnait dans la pièce. Connaissant le caractère des princes, elle savait pertinemment qu'ils resteraient sur leur position et cette femme semblait aussi têtue qu'eux. Mieux valait ne pas laisser la situation s'envenimer. Dame Reba détourna les yeux des princes en acquiescant.

« Vous avez parfaitement raison, lady Glenn. Nous allons de ce pas rejoindre nos appartements. Si vous voulez bien nous excuser. » Elle salua l'assemblée ainsi que les princes qui ne lui répondirent pas puis se dirigea vers la porte avant de se retourner un regard interrogatif au seigneur Nolan. Celui-ci se ressaisit et prit congé à son tour des personnes présentes. Il s'avança vers les princes, commença à approcher ses mains de leur joue pour une tendre caresse mais se rappelant que dame Reba les observait, il se reprit et les effleura seulement avant de les saluer et de sortir à la suite de son chaperon.

« Père, la disparition de cette femme serait-elle vraiment gênante pour les relations entre le Terrein et notre royaume. » La voix de Trowa résonna étrangement dans la salle.

« Je pense que ce ne serait pas du meilleur effet, fils. »

« Nous n'avons peut-être pas le droit de partager son lit, mais la loi ne nous interdit aucune autre démonstration de sentiments. » déclara Heero alors que son frère hochait lentement la tête entièrement de son avis. Les personnes présentes sourirent en les regardant réfléchir sérieusement à la situation, sachant pertinemment que les princes, malgré toute la rancœur qu'ils pouvaient avoir, n'en viendraient jamais à de telles extrémités. Une chose était cependant sûre en voyant leurs yeux flamboyer et un petit sourire naître sur leur visage : dame Reba aurait sûrement beaucoup de travail pour les empêcher de voler les lèvres de son petit protégé durant le mois à venir.

TSUZUKI

**Petit mot de l'auteur :**

Le passé de Nolan se dévoile peu à peu et son futur aussi d'ailleurs...  
Reste à savoir si dame Reba réussira à protéger la vertue du seigneur Nolan et si l'identité du mystérieux cavalier va enfin être découverte !

Suite au prochain épisode, vendredi prochain.  
Bye


	12. Géhenne

**Auteur :** Dyneen

**Disclamer :** Les personnages de Gundam Wing appartiennent à Mrs H. Yadate et T. Yoshiyuki. Je les emprunte juste...

**Couples :** (1+3) x 2

**Genre :** Hors univers GW (juste persos), Tryaoi (Ne cherchez pas, je viens de l'inventer yaoi à trois)

**Remarques : **Fiction en 16 chapitres

« … » - paroles / ' … ' - pensées / § … § - signes sourd-muet

----- Différents événements se déroulant en même temps

**OYEZ, OYEZ ! Le chapitre 12 est en avance ! Eh oui, étant donné que je suis pour l'instant en vacances, j'ai décidé de vous en faire profiter aussi !  
#L'auteur finit d'enfiler son gilet pare-balle puis met son casque. Elle se dirige vers un boomker.#  
Sur ce, bonne lecture !  
#L'auteur referme la porte sur elle, et le cliquetis d'un verrou se fait entendre.#**

Attention : NC-17 donc arrière à ceux qui ne sont pas prêts !

* * *

**Princes de Glace **

**Chapitre 12**

* * *

« Bonjour ! » Quatre et Hilde saluèrent le garçon de la tête et suivirent le chemin de marbre avant de prendre place sur les balancelles à ses côtés. « Wufei, ne te prosterne pas s'il te plaît. Après tous ce que nous avons vécu ensemble, mon amitié envers toi est plus importante que n'importe quel titre. S'il te plaît… » Wufei regarda son maître puis devant la permission de celui-ci, il prit la main de Nolan et la serra avec plaisir et fierté avant de se placer près de la porte. 

« Votre voyage s'est bien passé ? »

« Oui, merci. Mais on a du donner de nombreux arguments pour que mère et oncle Selim acceptent de nous laisser vous rejoindre une semaine avant votre mariage. Eux n'arriveront d'ailleurs que deux jours avant d'après ce qu'ils nous ont dit. » Répondit Hilde. Nolan hocha la tête, heureux de leur présence.

« Tu ne sembles pas trop stressé pour ton mariage. » déclara Quatre en regardant son ami. Le garçon blond l'avait toujours trouvé très sympathique et maintenant qu'il avait acquis le même rang que lui, il était très heureux de le compter parmi ses amis, au même titre que sa cousine Hilde. Nolan sourit à cette remarque.

« Je suis très heureux de pouvoir me marier avec mes deux dragons, donc je n'ai aucune raison d'être inquiet, n'est-ce pas ? »

« En effet » approuva Hilde avec un grand sourire. « Au fait, en parlant de tes dragons, ils sont passés où et où est donc ta garde du corps ? Ils ont fini par s'entretuer ? »

« Non, non » dit Nolan. « Dame Reba s'est rendue compte que la meilleure façon d'éviter qu'ils m'approchent était de les surveiller eux et non moi, alors elle a demandé à une amie de venir et elles les observent constamment maintenant. » finit-il en riant.

« Ca ne doit pas leur plaire » sourit Quatre « et si tu nous racontais ce qu'on fait tes chevaliers servants depuis vos fiançailles pour que ton chaperon en arrive à de telles extrémités. »

« Après que le roi nous ait donné sa bénédiction et ait célébré nos fiançailles, la situation est restée calme pendant… trois jours environ. Nous restions ensembles discutant de ce que nous avions fait durant notre séparation forcée et bien entendu dame Reba restait à mes côtés en permanence. Cette surveillance constante me mettait un peu mal à l'aise et j'ai eu tendance durant ces trois jours à rester cloîtré dans ma chambre. Je crois que je me sentais un peu oppressé… Lorsqu'au soir du troisième jour, ils m'ont serré tendrement la main pour me souhaiter bonne nuit, Heero a dit que je devais sortir un peu, ne pas changer mes habitudes, tandis que Trowa a poursuivit en disant qu'au moins ce serait plus drôle. Ils m'ont fait un clin d'œil et sont sortis. Le lendemain, je reprenais l'entretien du jardin, la lecture à la bibliothèque… me demandant ce qu'ils avaient bien pu vouloir dire. » Nolan remercia le serviteur qui apportait le thé puis contempla sa tasse, les yeux perdus dans le liquide ambré et continua alors qu'un sourire se dessinait sur son visage en se rappelant le premier baisé volé.

« Deux jours après leur étrange conversation, j'étais tranquillement installé à cette place entrain de lire quand un serviteur, accompagné des princes, vint nous apporter le thé. Autant vous dire que l'attention de dame Reba était à son comble mais ils ne firent rien, se contentant de prendre place en face de moi avec un petit sourire malicieux. Intrigué, je fis cependant comme si de rien n'était mais alors que je finissais mon thé, j'entendis un petit gargouillement. Je me tourne en direction du bruit et là je vois dame Reba, pâle comme un linge, avec seulement deux rougeurs de gêne aux joues. Nous la regardons tous les trois interrogatifs, et là, elle semble avoir un léger haut-le-cœur et nous la voyons partir en courant hors du jardin. J'étais un peu inquiet pour elle mais quand mon regard a croisé celui pétillant des princes, j'ai eu un énorme doute auquel j'ai eu confirmation en voyant leur sourire s'élargir. Pauvre dame Reba, elle a passé son temps a faire des allers-retours du jardin à ses appartements, refusant de nous laisser seuls trop longtemps, mais à chacun de ses départs, j'avais le droit à un baiser à couper le souffle et chacune de ses arrivées nous trouvait sagement assis à nos places… mais je peux vous dire que j'ai eu du mal à ne rien laisser paraître. » Nolan soupira alors que Quatre et Hilde éclataient de rire en imaginant la scène. « En fait, les princes avaient emprunté un laxatif à Sally qu'ils avaient mis dans la tasse de dame Reba et avaient posté un guet pour les avertir quand elle revenait. » Nouveau rire des deux invités, qui une fois calmés, demandèrent la suite avec enthousiaste.

« Les quatre jours suivant se passèrent assez calmement excepté que les princes me donnèrent une lettre avec comme condition de la lire avant de m'endormir. Le lendemain et suivant les instructions, je laissais la fenêtre entrebâillée derrière les rideaux tandis que je feignais une grosse fatigue. Je suis resté couché toute la matinée, soigné par dame Reba mais en début d'après-midi, elle me demanda si ça me dérangeait de rester me reposer seul puisqu'elle devait faire sa méditation. Bien sûr, je lui assurais que non et elle sortit, laissant tout de même un gardien à ma porte pour protéger mon honneur des princes. » Nolan sourit à ces mots. « A peine fut-elle sortit que je les vis entrer par la fenêtre, les joues rougies par leur escalade. Je les ai sermonné sur le danger de grimper jusqu'ici mais quelques secondes après, j'oubliais ma colère et ma culpabilité envers dame Reba et nous avons profité des deux heures de méditation pour rester ensemble. »

« Vous avez rien fait, j'espère. » demanda Quatre, un peu inquiet.

« Non et puis ça n'aurait pas été possible de toute façon. Dame Reba garde la clé. » Ajouta Nolan.

« La clé ? » interrogea Hilde, déconcertée. Les joues des deux garçons se colorèrent mais ce fut Quatre qui répondit.

« J'avais oublié mais comme Nolan s'est fait purifier, les sages peuvent lui imposer une ceinture de chasteté jusqu'à son mariage. » Hilde rosit à son tour.

« C'est pas obligatoire semble-t-il mais quand ils m'ont demandé qui était l'élu, ils n'ont plus hésité une seconde. » Nolan fit une petite moue. « Je crois qu'ils ont une drôle de réputation. »

« C'est surtout qu'ils ont la réputation de ne pas se faire arrêter par des détails et d'avoir une très bonne technique de persuasion. Ils ont du craindre que dame Reba ne suffisent pas à te protéger. » Les yeux de Quatre brillaient alors qu'il essayait de ne pas se remettre à rire.

« Ils n'ont d'ailleurs pas vraiment apprécié de sentir une protection en gundamnium quand ils ont tenté une caresse plus subjective… » Avoua Nolan penaud. Cette fois-ci, Quatre ne put retenir son éclat de rire et il fut rapidement rejoint par Hilde et Nolan.

« Dis-moi qu'il y a une suite, Nolan » supplia Hilde en se tenant un peu les côtes. Nolan sourit en hochant la tête au plus grand plaisir de ses invités.

« Dame Reba ne s'était toujours pas aperçue qu'ils avaient réussi à m'embrasser et quatre nouveaux jours s'étaient écoulés. Nous nous étions installés pour déjeuner et les deux princes bizarrement ne s'étaient pas placés au côté de leur père mais en face de dame Reba et de moi. Je me retrouvais donc au côté du roi et nous discutions du mariage et des invités avec les princes. On nous servit un coq au vin, sans vin pour moi mais il était délicieux. Après le repas, nous sommes passés dans le petit salon pour se détendre et dame Reba s'est installée dans un grand fauteuil près de la cheminée. Les princes se tenaient à l'écart mais semblaient observer avec attention mon chaperon tandis que je m'étais installé sur le tapis, appuyé contre le fauteuil. J'adore me mettre ainsi. J'étais subjugué par la neige qui tombait dehors quand je sentis des bras me prendre par la taille tandis que deux lèvres glissaient dans mon cou avec délectation. Je fus surpris mais je me laissais faire avant de sursauter et de me rappeler mon ogresse. Les princes me souriaient et je compris pourquoi. Elle avait vraiment l'air d'un ogre, affalée sur le fauteuil et commençant à ronfler, la bouche ouverte. Je crois que j'ai faillis éclater de rire mais ils avaient du prévoir ma réaction et m'en ont empêché de la plus douce des manières, je peux vous l'assurer. »

« Et le roi n'a rien dit ! » demanda Hilde surprise.

« J'ai été gêné moi aussi mais quand j'ai vu qu'il souriait, j'en est conclu que ça ne devait pas le déranger. »

« Comment se fait-il qu'elle se soit endormie ? » demanda Quatre, curieux.

« Je crois qu'elle n'aurait pas du dire la veille qu'elle ne supportait pas bien l'alcool. Je soupçonne fortement les princes de l'avoir servi avec générosité durant tout le repas, d'où leur place stratégique, et d'être aller aux cuisines pour donner des ordres en ce qui concerne l'assiette de dame Reba. A mon avis, son coq au vin avait du se transformer en vin avec un peu de coq. » Les deux jeunes gens hochèrent la tête, souriants, certains que son hypothèse devait être très proche de la réalité.

« Si j'ai bien tout suivi » remarqua Quatre « cela s'est passé il y a une dizaine de jours. Quand est-ce que dame Reba a décidé de changer sa stratégie de défense ? » Nolan le regarda les yeux brillants en repensant à leur dernière action anti-chaperon.

« Il y a six jours, sieur Delvan est arrivé au château…. »

« Oncle Delvan est là ? » questionna Hilde intriguée « nous ne l'avons pourtant pas vu » rajouta-t-elle en interrogeant Quatre du regard. Celui-ci semblait aussi surpris qu'elle et il se tourna vers Nolan, attendant la suite.

« En fait, il est parti depuis deux jours pour une excursion dans la grotte de Yercal afin de chercher de nouvelles espèces de serpents » expliqua le garçon. « Bref…, les princes et moi l'avons invité pour notre mariage et je peux vous dire qu'il n'était pas seul. »

« Oncle Delvan était accompagné ? » Ses deux interlocuteurs semblaient pour le moins déconcerté par cette nouvelle. Nolan hocha la tête en souriant.

« Dame Reba a failli avoir une crise cardiaque et je crois qu'on l'a entendu jusque dans le Terrein lorsqu'elle s'est rendu compte que l'écharpe du sieur Delvan bougeait autour de son cou… Il nous a expliqué plus tard que deux de ses serpents étaient souffrants et qu'il ne pouvait pas, dans leur état, les laisser au soin d'une autre personne. » Quatre et Hilde pouffaient en imaginant la scène, aucunement étonnés par la décision de leur oncle. Ce dernier adorait ses petits pensionnaires et n'imaginait pas que quelqu'un puisse les détester.

« Que s'est-il passé ensuite ? » demanda Hilde, impatiente.

« Dame Reba faisait tout pour l'éviter et par conséquent pour me le faire éviter aussi… Seulement deux jours après son arrivée, alors que nous écoutions un morceau de piano dans la salle des loisirs, les princes et sieur Delvan nous rejoignirent, ce dernier avouant à dame Reba terrifiée que la musique calmait ses deux protégers… Votre oncle, ne tenant pas compte des yeux de dame Reba qui le fusillaient du regard, approcha une chaise à se côtés et, profitant d'une pause dans la musique pendant qu'on nous servait une collation, passa le quart d'heure suivant à lui expliquer en détail les us et coutume de ses reptiles. Le roi nous avait rejoins entre temps et nous nous apprêtions à remettre la musique quand elle se leva, assez raide, avant de, je cite me laisser en compagnie d'adultes responsables qui seront veiller au respect des traditions.… On a passé une après-midi très agréable… mais je crois que c'est là qu'elle a changé de méthode ayant de sérieux doutes sur les bonnes résolutions des princes… » Affirma Nolan en riant. Ses amis l'accompagnèrent quelques secondes après dans sa bonne humeur mais alors qu'ils commençaient à se calmer, ils entendirent un bruit derrière eux et se retournèrent vivement. Les princes les observaient, les cheveux en bataille et les joues rougies, et ils s'approchèrent de leur fiancé avant de l'embrasser avec passion.

« Où est dame Reba ? » demanda Nolan en se ressaisissant, un air inquiet sur le visage.

« Elles nous ont suivi… » Commença Heero.

« … Et nous les avons semé en chemin. » Finit Trowa. Ils s'assirent de chaque côté de Nolan et se servirent une tasse de thé fumante.

« De quoi parliez-vous qui vous mettait de si bonne humeur tous les trois ? » demanda Heero en les dévisageant.

« Nolan nous expliquait vos exploits chevaleresques pour le libérer de sa prison de vertu et de son gardien intraitable. » répondit leur cousin en riant.

« C'est un combat de chaque jour mais nous ne désespérons pas de vaincre cette ogresse… » Déclara Heero théâtralement en s'agenouillant devant Nolan.

« Nous recueillerons encore plusieurs de tes baisers avant que le temps ne se soit écoulé… » Promit Trowa en rejoignant son frère à ses pieds.

« Je compte sur vous preux chevaliers » confia Nolan en les embrassant avec ardeur. « Votre récompense sera à la hauteur de vos efforts » murmura-t-il sensuellement au creux de leur oreille. Les prunelles princières pétillèrent en rencontrant les améthystes malicieuses et un sourire déterminé se dessina sur leurs lèvres.

Dame Reba et sa consoeur ne réapparurent qu'en soirée, leur tenue fripée et les cheveux défaits, alors que chacun était à table. Elles s'assirent avec dignité, sans rien dire, alors que le roi les regardait avec perplexité et que cinq jeunes personnes tentaient tant bien que mal de retenir les prémices d'un fou rire incontrôlable.

* * *

« Père, savez-vous où est passé Nolan ? » demanda Heero, précipitamment. Les deux princes venaient d'arriver comme des bourrasques dans le salon où le seigneur Selim, Lady Glenn et le roi discutaient tranquillement tandis que leurs cousins jouaient aux échecs. 

« Dame Reba lui a proposé de faire une petite promenade aux alentours du château et je crois qu'il y est allé. » répondit le roi « mais ils ne vont sûrement pas tarder à rentrer » rajouta-t-il, rassurant, en voyant l'inquiétude apparaître sur le visage de ses fils.

« Savez-vous où ils sont allés ? »

« Enfin, Trowa même si vous ne supportez pas Dame Reba, ce n'est pas une raison pour ne pas lui faire confiance. Je suis sûr que votre fiancé va bien. »

« J'en doute, père. Une missive vient de nous parvenir de Terrein. Il semblerait que le corps de Dame Reba ait été retrouvé il y a cinq jours dans un piteux état. » Déclara Heero.

« Il faut qu'on les retrouve, immédiatement » conclut Trowa. Leur père lut rapidement la missive alors que les princes se dirigeaient de nouveau vers la sortie.

« Je vais vous accompagner » annonça Quatre. « Plus on sera nombreux, plus nous aurons de chance de le retrouver rapidement. » Hilde acquiesça.

« Je viens aussi » Les princes hochèrent la tête et ils quittèrent tous les quatre la pièce d'un pas précipité. Le roi observa quelques instants la porte qui venait de se refermer et soupira.

« J'espère qu'il n'ait rien arrivé au seigneur Nolan. » murmura-t-il et ses frère et sœur hochèrent la tête.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

« Dame Reba, êtes-vous sûre qu'il soit prudent de s'éloigner aussi loin du château ? » La femme se retourna et sourit moqueuse.

« Vous avez raison, nous sommes suffisamment loin maintenant. » Elle s'approcha de seigneur Nolan qui recula devant le sourire mauvais qu'elle affichait.

« Dame Reba, que… que vous arrive-t-il ? »

« Ce qui m'arrive ? Voila un mois que je vous supporte vous et vos saletés de fiancés, tout ça dans l'attente de ce jour, jour de ma récompense… »

« Ré…compense ? » Elle s'approchait irrémédiablement et Nolan reculait toujours jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve coincé contre le mur d'une vieille ruine. Il essaya alors de fuir par le côté mais la lourde femme devant lui, l'attrapa par la gorge avant de le soulever du sol de quelques centimètres sans aucun problème apparent.

« Je connais une personne qui tient beaucoup à toi, mon petit chat et il m'a promis pas mal d'argent si je tuais ton chaperon et prenais sa place. »

« Qui ? » souffla Nolan alors qu'il commençait à suffoquer.

« Tu le verras bien assez tôt, chaton. » Elle raffermit un peu sa prise et Nolan sombra dans l'inconscience.

* * *

Nolan se réveilla sur une couche de paille et s'assit brusquement. Il plaça une main sur son cou se rappelant les derniers événements et grimaça. Il était douloureux et nul doute que des traces des doigts violacées devaient apparaître sur sa peau pâle. Il fit le tour de la pièce du regard, notant les murs de pierre laissant filtrer l'air froid de l'extérieur, la petite lucarne où quelques rayons du jour passaient et la lourde porte de fer qui complétait le tableau. Il soupira avant de porter attention à son corps et soupira, rassuré ; au moins il portait encore ses vêtements. Il attendit longtemps, seul dans sa prison de pierre, attendant et redoutant la venue d'une personne. Alors qu'il s'était assoupi, il entendit un verrou se tourner et la porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement alors qu'il se redressait angoissé. 

« Bonjour, cher neveu. Comment se passe votre séjour ici ? » Nolan contempla un instant l'homme devant lui, sa voix résonnant dans les méandres de sa mémoire alors qu'il se revoit enfant, suppliant cet inconnu monté sur un cheval, puis sa vie en tant qu'esclave.

« Vous... » Nolan se jeta sur l'arrivant, sa colère pour seule conseillère de ses actes alors que les images de l'assassinat de sa famille lui revenait en mémoire. L'homme, bien que surpris par cette soudaine attaque, para le coup et lui renvoya une puissante gifle qui le fit rouler vers le mur du fond.

« Ttttt, alors comme ça on attaque son maître ? » dit l'homme en s'approchant du garçon. Nolan se releva rapidement, la joue rougie et le fixa avec haine.

« Vous n'êtes pas mon maître. Le roi m'a libéré. Vous n'avez aucun droit sur moi… » L'homme devant lui sourit, moqueur, avant de lui prendre brutalement le visage d'une main, et de le dévisager méchamment.

« Même si tu n'as plus tes chaînes, saches que tu m'appartiens à vie, sale petite pute et je ne te laisserai jamais retourner vers tes chers princes. » Il lui envoya un coup de poing et la pommette droite de Nolan se fendit alors qu'un mince filet de sang coulait de sa bouche. Il essaya de reprendre ses esprits mais son oncle était bien plus fort que lui et de petites étoiles noires apparaissaient devant ses yeux.

« Pourquoi… Pourquoi avoir détruit ma vie ? » Demanda Nolan, d'une petite voix. L'homme, en face de lui, lui adressa un sourire cruel.

« Ma chère sœur et son époux voulaient dénoncer mon trafic d'esclaves avec les royaumes voisins, sans compter les petits échanges d'informations… »

« Vous êtes un traître et un tueur » cracha Nolan avec dégoût en se redressant en position assise, une main placée inconsciemment sur son ventre. Le sourire s'élargit, accentuant la lueur malveillante qui éclairait les yeux noirs du kidnappeur.

« Vous deux, enlevez-lui sa ceinture de gundamnium et faite-lui comprendre qui est le maître de cette demeure. » Deux sbires s'approchèrent de lui et Nolan déglutit silencieusement. Son oncle se retourna quelques secondes avant de sortir.

« Insistez sur son ventre. Je ne veux pas qu'il perde sa taille de guêpe à cause de ses bâtards. »

« Nooon. Vous n'avez pas le droit de … » Sa voix se perdit derrière la porte alors que celle-ci tournait sur ses gonds.

* * *

Il avait tellement mal… Nolan descendit une main tremblante jusqu'à sa taille et la glissa ensuite dans l'élastique de son pantalon jusqu'à ses fesses. Une substance poisseuse était apparue peu de temps après leur départ et malgré la vive douleur de son ventre depuis lors, il voulait vérifier, avoir une preuve de ce qu'il appréhendait le plus. Retirant ses doigts, il les porta jusqu'à la pâle lumière de la lune et resta interdit devant le liquide carmin et gluant qui les recouvrait. Il éclata en sanglot alors que sa crainte se trouvait révélée et pleura de longues heures avant que le sommeil accepte de le libérer.

* * *

« Debout, esclave ! » Un coup de pied dans le ventre finit de le réveiller complètement et il gémit devant la douleur de son corps. Son oncle l'attrapa par le cou et le releva rapidement alors que ses pieds ne touchaient presque plus le sol. Il passa une main dans son pantalon et sourit devant le sang qu'il y trouva. 

« Crois-tu vraiment que tes princes vont encore vouloir de toi maintenant que tu as perdu leur héritier, Duo ? » Nolan baissa les yeux alors que ses larmes menaçaient de couler à nouveau devant la perte de son enfant.

« Je ne suis pas Duo, je suis Nolan » murmura le garçon plus à soi même que pour son oncle. Celui-ci claqua sa langue contre son palais avant de le jeter brutalement sur le sol.

« Tu es devenu bien désobéissant maintenant. Un petit tour entre les mains de Treize t'aurait appris à te tenir mais il semble que tu y ais échappé. Mais ne t'en fais pas, c'est moi qui ai été son professeur alors crois-moi je vais veiller personnellement à te faire rentrer dans le droit chemin. » La respiration de Nolan augmenta singulièrement tandis que sa peur commençait à le submerger.

« Utilisez le fouet à nu jusqu'à ce qu'il s'évanouisse. Y a rien de tel pour plier les esprits les plus retords… . Quant à toi, si tu veux manger, il faudra payer et en nature… » Le prisonnier eut un haut le corps en entendant ses paroles et se replia sur lui-même dans un coin de la cellule. La porte se referma derrière son oncle tandis que les deux hommes s'approchaient de lui avec un sourire malsain en se passant la langue sur les lèvres. Ils adoraient leur boulot, la douleur des autres provoquait la plus pure des jouissances selon eux…

TSUZUKI

**Petit mot de l'auteur :**

Ma carrière en tant qu'auteur de fictions a été courte mais riche en émotions ; malheureusement, je crois que même mes plus ferventes revieweuses vont me massacrer sur ce coup-là!  
Pas tapez, s'il vous plaît…

**  
La minute historique :** Pourquoi un tel titre ?

Je ne sais pas si certain(e)s d'entre vous lisent le titre des chapitres mais pour cette fic, je me suis amusée avec leurs initiales… Donc obligation de le faire commencer par G et si en général, je trouve rapidement, là, ben…, je me suis un peu pris la tête… Jusqu'à ce que je trouve ce mot : la géhenne

Ch'tite définition :  
Pour le Judaïsme rabbinique, il s'agit d'un lieu, décrit comme une antichambre (ou une voie d'entrée) pour toutes les âmes (et non les seules perverses). On y est jugé pour ses actes au cours de la vie. Dieu n'en est pas "absent" (comme dans l'enfer chrétien), et on n'y reste pour une durée maximum de douze mois pour être purifié en vue du monde à venir.  
Pour l'Église Catholique, la géhenne est communément synonyme de tortures, d'intenses souffrances, et est considérée comme le châtiment éternel des réprouvés (bref l'Enfer).  
Pour l'Islam, elle constitue la demeure de la perdition, le lieu du supplice contenant plusieurs abîmes différents an fonction du degré des supplices.

Ces infos viennent d'Internet (Wikipédia entre autre) et je n'ai considéré que trois religions. Si vous êtes d'une autre religion et que celle-ci emploie aussi ce mot, dite-le moi et je la rajouterai…


	13. Libération

**Auteur :** Dyneen

**Disclamer :** Les personnages de Gundam Wing appartiennent à Mrs H. Yadate et T. Yoshiyuki. Je les emprunte juste...

**Couples :** (1+3) x 2

**Genre :** Hors univers GW (juste persos), Tryaoi (Ne cherchez pas, je viens de l'inventer yaoi à trois)

**Remarques : **Fiction en 16 chapitres

« … » - paroles / ' … ' - pensées / § … § - signes sourd-muet

----- Différents événements se déroulant en même temps

Attention : NC-17 (viol) donc arrière à ceux qui ne sont pas prêts !

* * *

**Princes de Glace **

**Chapitre 13**

* * *

Son corps ensanglanté tremblait de froid et de peur sur le sol de pierre de la cellule. Il était là depuis trois jours, trois jours qui lui semblait une éternité alors que ses bourreaux alternaient méthodiquement fouet et bâton sur son corps fatigué. Il n'avait pas mangé, ni bu depuis sa capture et son corps en souffrait atrocement. Il avait tellement soif et tellement faim… Son oncle venait toutes les six heures avec un bout de pain rassis et une cruche d'eau mais Duo refusait de se plier à ses exigences, enfin jusqu'à présent… Il était épuisé et la fièvre le portait vers des territoires obscurs remplis de cadavres et de tortures… Il n'en pouvait plus et les remarques de son oncle sur le désintérêt évident des princes sur sa personne, sur leur haine envers lui lorsqu'ils découvriraient la vérité…, le détruisait mentalement encore plus sûrement que les coups le blessaient physiquement. Le doute commençait à s'infiltrer en lui, il perdait confiance et l'espoir de les voir venir le chercher s'éteignait jour après jour. 

« Bonjour, Duo » lança l'homme en s'approchant du corps recroquevillé sur la paille. Ce dernier trembla légèrement en entendant le son de la voix. Il le força à le regarder et les améthystes plongèrent dans le regard noir et froid de son vis-à-vis. « Tu sais que tu devrais te nourrir un peu. A cette vitesse là, tu vas crever dans cette cellule… C'est pas ce que tu veux, n'est-ce pas ? Pas après tout ce qu'Helen et Solo ont fait pour toi ? » De petites larmes coulèrent sur le visage de l'esclave alors que de douloureuses images revenaient le hanter.

_Flash-Back_

_« Je veux ce jeune garçon… » L'homme observa le client puis son neveu avant de revenir au marchand bedonnant, qui comme par enchantement venait de sortir une bourse bien remplie._

_« Monsieur, il n'a pas encore beaucoup d'expérience. Je veux bien prendre sa place et… Vous ne le regretterez pas… Je ferai ce que vous souhaitez vous le savez, je peux tout faire… » Le marchand posa son visage gras sur la jeune fille qui lui avait adressée la parole. Elle était bien faite, avec un joli visage où deux yeux d'un vert tendre brillaient parfois de malice… Mais pour l'instant, elle essayait d'éviter à son protéger de passer à la casserole avec cet homme. Pour l'avoir eu une fois, elle savait parfaitement le genre de jeu qu'il aimait faire et se refusait à laisser Duo avec un tel homme. Surtout pour sa première fois… _

_« Je doute pas de tes compétences ma jolie mais je préfère son petit cul à ton minou… »_

_« Si vous voulez du cul, je peux prendre sa place. J'ai autant d'expérience qu'Helen et je suis prêt à me plier à votre volonté… » Le marchand jeta un œil au garçon qui s'était proposé puis à l'enfant d'une treizaine d'années qui attendait tremblant et apeuré. Le marchand claqua sa langue sur son palais avant de s'adresser au maître des lieux._

_« Il est vierge ? » Helen et Solo se tendirent tandis que le corps de Duo tremblait de plus en plus. Si il tombait entre ses griffes, il ne s'en remettrait pas. Pas à treize ans… Duo supplia son oncle du regard mais celui semblait peser le pour et le contre._

_« Mes deux putes ont raison… J'ai peur qu'il ne soit pas encore prêt pour vous donnez entière satisfaction, mais je peux vous assurer qu'eux le sont… Acceptez leur proposition et vous ne le regretterez pas. » Le client regarda l'enfant avant de se retourner vers les deux adolescents qui attendaient la réponse. Il s'approcha et pinça les fesses fermes de Solo avant de lui chuchoter à l'oreille quelques propos graveleux. Le jeune garçon aux longs cheveux blonds frémit légèrement, l'homme rigola puis jeta la bourse au maître._

_« Ok, je les prends pour la nuit mais j'en fait ce que je veux. » L'homme acquiesça puis alors que le client se dirigeait d'un pas rapide vers les chambres, il attrapa Solo et Helen par le bras._

_« C'est votre jour de congé aujourd'hui… Vous ne serez pas payés pour vos heures supp…. » Les deux adolescents hochèrent la tête, sans rien dire malgré le dégoût qu'ils éprouvaient. _

_« N'oublie pas ce qu'on t'as dit l'autre jour, ok ? » Prévient Solo avec un petit sourire contrit. Après un regard rassurant au garçon, ils suivirent leur client. L'homme les regarda disparaître avant de se tourner vers son neveu un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres._

_« T'es qu'une larve mais tu viens de me faire gagner un agréable petit supplément. Me demande pourquoi ils te protègent ces deux-là ! » Il repartit en chantonnant laissant là le jeune garçon qui ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de l'escalier d'où avait disparu ses amis._

_Après plusieurs heures d'attente, il décida de remonter dans sa chambre. Après tout, ils viendraient sûrement lui faire un bisou pour dormir comme d'habitude. Il mit du temps à s'endormir…_

_« Debout, espèce de larve ! » Duo les yeux encore engourdis par le sommeil, regarda sans comprendre son oncle. Celui-ci excédé par son manque de réaction l'attrapa par la chemise et le tira sans ménagement dans les escaliers. Duo essayait tant bien que mal de se défaire de cette emprise quand il s'aperçut de l'épaisse fumée qui étouffait les locaux. _

_« Qu… Mon oncle… ? » Il toussa alors que l'homme l'entraînait toujours à sa suite puis alors qu'il arrivait de moins en moins à respirer, un air frais se présenta à lui. Il inspira de grandes goulées avant de se redresser difficilement maintenant que son oncle l'avait libéré._

_« Qu'est-ce qui… se passe ? demanda-t-il en voyant des flammes danser au dessus du toit._

_« L'établissement a pris feu, espèce de demeuré » répondit son oncle avant de lui foutre une gifle, agacé. Duo de nouveau à terre observait, interdit, les nuances orangées et rouges qui léchaient avidement le bois, une impression de déjà vu terriblement angoissante au fond de l'estomac. Soudain son regard se posa sur la fenêtre de ceux qu'ils considéraient comme ses frère et sœur... Une longue flamme s'en échappait et il jeta un œil aux personnes présentes sur le trottoir, tentant de les apercevoir dans la foule._

_« Solo… ?, Helen… ? » Il passa ses doigts sur ses yeux qui lui brûlaient à cause de la fumée puis avança doucement, à quatre pattes. « Solo… ?, Helen… ? » Un coup de pied dans le ventre lui bloqua momentanément la respiration alors qu'il se recroquevillait sur le côté._

_« Ils sont morts… A cause de toi, j'ai perdu deux de mes meilleures putes… Sales larve, tu les as tués… » Duo regarda son oncle sans comprendre puis, alors que l'homme s'éloignait pour discuter avec un policier, il essaya de se relever… Il devait aller les aider… Son corps se maintient assis mais le dernier coup qu'il avait reçu le lançait horriblement et il lui était impossible de se lever. _

_Il les revoyait dans sa chambre lors de cette discussion, comme si c'était hier._

_« La vie est le bien le plus précieux, Duo » déclara sa sœur Helen, avec un grand sourire en lui donnant un bisou. _

_« Boys don't cry ! » ajouta son frère Solo en lui ébouriffant le cheveux. _

_« Je… Je suis désolé… » Sur ses joues, éclairées par la chaleur du feu, des larmes se mirent à couler, silencieuses, alors que ses améthystes reflétaient les flammes toujours plus hautes qui s'élevaient dans le ciel étoilé, emmenant avec elles sa dernière famille… _

_Fin de Flash-Back_

« Si tu veux manger, écarte les jambes, chaton » dit l'homme en caressant la chevelure emmêlée et collante. Duo trembla violemment devant cette demande. Il avait déjà attenté une fois à sa vie alors qu'il leur avait promis… Il n'avait pas le droit de… Mais cela voulait dire qu'il devait manger… Il passa sa langue asséchée sur ses lèvres gercées comme pour voir s'il ne restait pas quelques molécules d'eau qu'il pourrait utiliser à défaut de cette solution mais trois jours sans boire asséchaient même l'organisme le plus imbibé. Il roula doucement sur le dos sous le regard attentif de l'homme et jeta un œil à la cruche qui le narguait. Il reporta son regard sur son oncle quelques instants avant de fermer les yeux et d'écarter les jambes en tremblant.

« Plie les genoux et écarte les plus. » La voix était tranchante mais une pointe de satisfaction transparaissait clairement. Duo obéit, dévoilant son intimité à son bourreau. Il entendit le bruit de vêtements qu'on défait et de nouveaux spasmes le parcoururent.

« Ouvre les yeux, esclave. » Le ton était sans appel et Duo obéit alors que l'homme lui maintenait les jambes les plus écartées possibles. A peine ses améthystes apparurent de derrière ses paupières que ses chairs se déchiraient au passage brutal du sexe dans son intimité. Il hurla devant cette douleur qu'il n'avait plus connue depuis de longs mois mais l'homme continua, le blessant un peu plus à chaque fois qu'il l'empalait sur lui. Il jouit après une pénétration plus puissante et se retira satisfait de voir un liquide blanc rougeâtre s'échapper de cette chaude cavité. Il attrapa de nouveau son menton et viola sa bouche de sa langue aussi sauvagement qu'il l'avait fait avec son intimité. Il se releva et se rhabilla laissant le corps inerte du garçon au sol.

« Tiens tu peux manger maintenant » dit-il en poussant la nourriture avec son pied. « Je ne regrette pas ton séjour là-bas finalement. Deux mois sans baiser et ton petit cul m'est revenu encore plus serré qu'il ne l'était avant. Compte sur moi pour ne pas te faire crever de faim, chaton. » Il sortit, un sourire sadique sur le visage. Duo attrapa difficilement l'eau et le croûton de pain qu'il avala avec rapidité avant de se rouler en boule et de pleurer silencieusement. Il avait de nouveau tout perdu…  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
« Père, nous avons retrouvé la femme qui a enlevé Nolan. Elle possède le don de métamorphose et n'a eu aucun mal à tuer la vraie dame Reba avant de prendre son apparence. Nous l'avons interrogé et il semble que Nolan se soit fait capturer par son oncle qui est vraisemblablement télépathe. »

« Nous voulons partir immédiatement à son secours. » Les princes étaient entrés dans la bibliothèque comme un blizzard et attendaient une réponse du roi. Celui-ci les dévisagea quelques instants.

« Cela fait deux jours qu'il est prisonnier et je doute malheureusement que son kidnappeur l'ai accueilli avec gentillesse. Il serait plus prudent d'attendre Sally, vous aurez sûrement besoin d'elle. »

« Père, Sally ne revient que dans trois heures. Qui sait ce qu'il aura subi d'ici là. Il n'y a pas de temps à perdre. » Conclut Heero, déterminé.

« Je suis prêt à accompagner les princes dans leur recherche. Je suis médecin avant d'appartenir au Terrein… » Les princes dévisagèrent incrédules le vieil homme qui leur avait enlevé leur fiancé pendant quarante jours à sa dernière visite.

« Nous devons nous dépêcher… » Déclara Heero, agacé.

« Vos connaissances nous serons sûrement utiles… Père ? » Sollicita de nouveau Trowa, en l'observant.

« D'accord, mais soyez prudents… »

« J'aimerai les accompagner moi aussi, père » demanda Quatre au seigneur Selim. Celui-ci acquiesça après quelques secondes d'hésitation et les deux princes, leur cousin, sieur Bailën et Wufei sortirent rapidement.

« Je suis soulagé que Glenn et Hilde soient parties se reposer où sinon cette dernière les aurait sûrement accompagnés et notre chère sœur en aurait fait une crise cardiaque. » avoua le roi, en essayant de détendre l'atmosphère.

« Ne t'en fais pas, Odin, je suis sûr qu'il ramèneront ton futur beau-fils en un seul morceau… » Déclara le seigneur Selim d'un ton rassurant. Son frère hocha la tête, priant pour que cette prédiction se révèle exacte.

* * *

« Princes, il serait peut-être plus prudent de se faire annoncer et de demander au propriétaire des lieux de délivrer le seigneur Nolan. » avança sieur Bailën, assis à l'avant du chariot médical. Voilà deux jours qu'ils avançaient en direction du cottage du kidnappeur, sans jamais ralentir malgré l'air glacial. Les princes n'en semblaient pas incommodés, ni le seigneur Quatre mais sieur Bailën ne supportait plus ces conditions de voyage, lui habitué au confort douillet des carrosses. Heero et Trowa le dévisagèrent quelques instants avant de remettre leur monture en route, impassibles. Derrière eux, plusieurs dizaines de soldats les suivaient, silencieux et impatients. Ils n'eurent aucun mal à se débarrasser des hommes qui montaient la garde et entrèrent dans le domaine sans problème. Les princes se séparèrent en deux groupes et tandis qu'Heero et Quatre accompagnés de sieur Bailën se dirigeaient vers les cachots, Trowa, et Wufei suivaient la musique qui jouait dans les couloirs. Ils avaient laissé plusieurs soldats en poste devant les portes de la demeure, ne gardant qu'un petit groupe d'hommes dans le cas où l'ancien propriétaire d'esclave serait accompagné. 

Trowa poussa la lourde porte et apprécia pleinement le regard étonné que l'homme lui lança. Alors qu'il tentait de se sauver rapidement en envoyant ses gardes faire diversion, Trowa lui bloqua le passage laissant Wufei arrêter les hommes.

« Je vous conseille de ne plus faire de gestes où je me ferai une joie de vous découper en morceaux… » Gronda Trowa. L'homme qui avait tiré son épée lui lança un sourire mauvais avant d'attaquer avec violence. Même si le pouvoir du prince était supérieur au sien, il restait quand même bien plus musclé que lui. Trowa para sans trop de problème le coup malgré la brutalité de l'attaque et le combat s'engagea entre les deux hommes.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Heero descendait, l'épée en avant, l'escalier en colimaçon qui descendait vers les sous-sols, suivi de sieur Bailën et de Quatre, fermant la marche, son empathie en action pour protéger leurs arrières. Arrivé au sous sol, Heero désarma rapidement les quelques soldats avant de les assommer mais alors qu'il avançait dans le couloir, deux hommes de forte carrure lui barrèrent le passage. Ils n'étaient armés que d'un bouclier mais leurs mains, à elles seules, pouvaient certainement faire d'énormes dégâts et Heero esquiva de justesse le poing qui lui arrivait au visage. Cependant le couloir n'était pas des plus larges, empêchant le prince de se servir convenablement de son épée mais rendait aussi difficile, au vu de leur carrure, les mouvements de ses assaillants.

Alors qu'un nouveau coup lui arrivait dessus, Heero dégaina sa dague et d'un geste rapide trancha le bras de son adversaire. Celui-ci hurla en reculant légèrement sous la douleur, éloignant sans s'en rendre compte son coéquipier de leur adversaire avant que, aveuglé pas la colère, il ne se mette à foncer sur le garçon. Heero se campa sur ses jambes et, au dernier moment, il esquiva, enfonçant profondément son arme dans l'estomac de son attaquant. Celui-ci s'écroula, mortellement blessé mais Heero, déséquilibré par ce poids mort, fut entraîné dans sa chute. Le second homme se retrouva alors complètement libre pour éliminer une fois pour toute celui qui avait osé tuer son ami et il s'approcha dangereusement, tandis qu'Heero essayait tant bien que mal de se dégager.

La brute ramassa l'épée avec lenteur fixant avec jouissance le prince à ses pieds et leva son arme. Quatre frappa la lame meurtrière de toutes ses forces avec sa propre épée et mue par la force de son propriétaire, l'épée ennemie s'enfonça dans le sol, à quelques centimètres de la tête du prince. L'homme fut étonné mais n'ayant pas vraiment utilité d'une telle arme, il prépara son poing pour faire payer au petit blond devant lui son intervention. Quatre esquiva chaque coup mais peu habitué à se battre, il commençait sérieusement à fatiguer. Il jeta rapidement un coup d'œil à ses coéquipiers : Heero était toujours coincé sous le corps de l'autre homme et sieur Bailën se tenait un peu à l'écart, complètement tétanisé par l'imposante stature devant lui.

Quatre évita un énième coup et rapidement ferma les yeux pour se concentrer dans l'espoir de contacter Wufei. Il lui envoya le sentiment de danger et d'urgence, mais alors qu'il rouvrait les yeux, il ne vit que les phalanges trop proches pour ne pas le toucher. L'impact le projeta contre le mur et il se retrouva à moitié assommé sur le sol, un filet de sang coulant de sa lèvre fendue. L'homme s'approcha de nouveau, menaçant, avant de stopper brusquement, les yeux écarquillés. Sur sa poitrine, une flèche dépassait, laissant une étrange auréole carmine apparaître sur son vêtement au niveau du cœur. Il toussa quelques caillots de sangs avant de s'écrouler, écrasant en partie son collègue.

« Maître… Vous allez bien ? » Demanda Wufei, inquiet en s'approchant de Quatre, un arc à la main. L'empathe hocha la tête doucement pour ne pas augmenter sa migraine et fit un petit sourire.

« Je n'aurai pas du vous laissez seul, maître. Je… » Quatre posa un doigt sur les lèvres du jeune chinois.

« Je vais bien, Wufei. J'ai juste reçu un coup de poing. Je vais m'en remettre. Aide-moi à me relever s'il te plait. » L'esclave acquiesça et obéit.

« Est-ce que vous pourriez m'aider, s'il vous plait ? » demanda Heero, énervé et coincé sous les deux hommes. Quatre sourit un peu plus puis il s'appuya contre le mur permettant à son serviteur de secourir le prince, aidé quelques secondes après par Trowa qui était venu les rejoindre.

'Je ne suis pas sûr que Nolan apprécie que tu le trompes avec ses deux hommes, tu sais…' remarqua Trowa avec un léger sourire.

'Quand tu auras fini de dire des âneries, Trowa, tu m'aideras à me sortir de là…' maugréa Heero pas du tout amusé par la situation. Alors que sieur Bailën examinait rapidement le seigneur Quatre, Heero et Trowa partirent à la recherche de leur fiancé, angoissés par ce qu'ils allaient trouver.

* * *

Ils avaient fouillé presque la totalité des cellules et il n'en restait plus que deux, au fond du couloir. Heero plaça la clé dans l'une des serrures et la tourna rapidement avant de pousser la lourde porte. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil dans la pièce mais s'arrêta en apercevant une forme inerte dans un coin. Il s'approcha, de plus en plus anxieux et s'agenouilla aux côtés du garçon. Trowa qui le suivait, posa une main tremblante au niveau de la carotide du prisonnier et laissa échapper un petit soupir en sentant un pouls faible mais présent. Heero observa rapidement le corps amaigri, couvert de bleus et de lacérations devant lui et ses yeux étincelèrent de rage. 

'Est-ce que tu l'as tué ?' demanda-t-il à son frère par télépathie. Celui-ci dénia de la tête.

'J'aurai du le faire…' gronda Trowa en découvrant à son tour les blessures.

« Nolan ?... Nolan !... » Heero caressa doucement le visage pâle, essayant de le réveiller. Le prisonnier papillonna doucement des yeux avant de les ouvrir en grand et de se reculer vivement, essayant d'échapper à un quelconque ennemi. Il heurta les genoux de Trowa et gémit devant la douleur due aux marques du fouet qui se réveilla immédiatement dans son dos. Il tenta mollement de se défendre mais Trowa attrapa doucement mais fermement ses mains.

« Nolan !... C'est nous… Tu ne crains plus rien maintenant… » Le jeune garçon regarda, perdu, la personne qui parlait puis des larmes apparurent dans ses améthystes alors qu'ils les reconnaissaient enfin.

« Maîtres… Je… Je suis désolé… Je… Ne me punissez pas, s'il vous plaît… Je vous en supplie… » Gémit l'esclave en se reculant le plus possible, la tête basse et le corps penché en avant. Trowa le relâcha et regarda son frère qui semblait aussi choqué que lui.

« Nolan, nous ne voulons pas te punir. » Ajouta Heero en approchant sa main du visage du garçon. Celui-ci se décala vivement. Le prince retira sa main, attristé.

« Pourquoi as-tu peur de nous ? » demanda Trowa d'une voix douce. Duo se recroquevilla un peu, comme pour se protéger des coups à venir.

« Je suis désolé… J'ai perdu… votre enfant… Je suis désolé… Ce n'était pas ma faute… Je suis désolé…désolé… » Les yeux des princes s'assombrirent en voyant le corps de leur fiancé trembler de plus belle.

« Ce n'est pas grave, Nolan » assura Trowa toujours avec calme malgré la haine qui grandissait envers l'oncle du garçon.

« C'est toi qui est le plus important pour nous… » Nolan serra ses bras autour de ses genoux, psalmodiant pour toute réponse des « je suis désolé ».

« Laissez-moi faire » ordonna sieur Bailën en voyant que le garçon restait perdu dans son monde malgré la douceur dont faisait preuve les princes. Ceux-ci impuissants se reculèrent, rejoignant Quatre et Wufei qui se tenaient un peu à l'écart. Leurs poings se serrèrent brutalement alors que leurs yeux ne pouvaient se détacher du corps fragilisé devant eux, et soudain, ils sortirent, une rage sans commune mesure habitant leurs prunelles. Quatre resta estomaqué devant la colère qu'il avait subitement ressenti et manqua d'en perdre l'équilibre. Wufei le retint de justesse et l'empathe, dont la joue prenait une teinte bleu violet à cause du coup, posa sur lui ses turquoises inquiètes.

« Aide-moi, s'il te plaît. Nous devons les rejoindre avant qu'ils ne tuent cet homme… » Wufei acquiesça et soutenant son maître, ils s'engagèrent à la suite des princes.

* * *

« Arrêtez ! » Les princes stoppèrent leur geste alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à en finir avec le propriétaire d'esclaves. Trowa lui avait fait une jolie estafilade lors de leur rencontre un peu plus tôt, qui avait décidée de l'issue du combat mais le corps de l'homme était à présent ensanglanté et couvert de bleus. Les soldats avaient été congédiés de la pièce et ils s'étaient battus, à un contre un, Heero contre le prisonnier puisque son frère l'avait déjà affronté. Le prince avait gagné semble-t-il dans cette bataille au corps à corps et les deux héritiers étaient bien décidés à l'éliminer une bonne fois pour toute maintenant qu'ils l'avaient une nouvelle fois battu, loyalement. 

« Pourquoi devrions nous le lasser en vie, Quatre ? » interrogea Heero en colère.

« Après ce qu'il lui a fait ! » continua Trowa sur le même ton.

« Parce qu'il doit se faire juger pour ce qu'il a fait et que même si vous êtes les princes d'un grand royaume, vous ne devez en aucun cas faire justice vous-même… Seul le roi a ce pouvoir et vous ne l'êtes pas encore. Si vous le tuez, vous passerez devant le tribunal et Nolan a besoin de vous… Libres… » Les princes restèrent immobiles, leurs colère transparaissant sur leur visage.

« Pour ce qu'il a fait, il sera envoyé à Imyhl, dans les mines de sel. Si vous le tuez maintenant, la punition serait bien trop douce. » Conclut leur cousin en les dévisageant gravement. Résignés, ils lâchèrent leur arme et envoyèrent le prisonnier contre le mur, dans un geste de dégoût, avant de quitter la salle sans rien ajouter. Le seigneur Quatre soupira de soulagement et fit signe aux soldats qui étaient rentrés à sa suite de s'occuper de l'homme à terre.

* * *

« Comment va-t-il ? » Demanda Trowa au médecin qui rajustait les couvertures après avoir examiné le garçon. 

« Pas trop mal au vu de ce qu'il a subi. » répondit sieur Bailën, « mais il va lui falloir beaucoup de repos. Sortons pour pouvoir parler tranquillement, s'il vous plaît. »

« Combien de jours avant que nous puissions le transporter et le ramener au château ? » interrogea à son tour Heero alors que l'homme grisonnant refermait la porte. Ce dernier les fixa quelques instants de ses yeux noirs.

« D'ici trois, quatre jours mais j'aimerai que vous nous escortiez tous les deux jusqu'au Terrein. » annonça le vieil homme avec calme.

« Pardon ? » gronda Heero, voulant avoir confirmation de ce que cette demande signifiait.

« Si vous voulez que le mariage ait lieu, il doit retourner au Terrein. » déclara le médecin avec simplicité.

« Vous ne croyez pas qu'il a assez souffert sans devoir encore subir toutes vos … »

« Prince Trowa, ne dites rien que vous pourriez regretter, s'il vous plaît ! » coupa sieur Bailën, en fronçant les sourcils. « Non seulement, il aura le temps de se remettre complètement de ses blessures mais il pourra aussi faire la paix avec lui-même, apaiser son esprit tourmenté. » Les deux princes le dévisagèrent impassibles, mais leurs poings serrés attestaient de leur rage intérieure. L'homme n'en fut pas du tout perturbé quand il continua sa semonce sur le même ton autoritaire.

« Cependant, vous devez lui dire ce que vous ressentez vous aussi sur ce qu'il s'est passé, lui répéter ce que vous lui avez dit dans la cellule alors qu'il déraisonnait… » Alors qu'il commençait à rentrer de nouveau dans la chambre du blessé, il s'immobilisa et se retourna vivement « et ce, avant de le laisser au Terrein… pour qu'il sache sur quoi se reconstruire.» Il les observa avec intensité, et les princes acquiescèrent difficilement. « Vous pouvez rester près de lui mais vous le laissez dormir, s'il vous plaît. » Les garçons ne dirent rien mais refermèrent la porte doucement avant de récupérer une chaise et de s'asseoir l'un à côté de l'autre, près du lit.

TSUZUKI

**Petit mot de l'auteur : **

Aïe ! Quand j'ai répondu à certaines reviews (mercredi) je me croyais jeudi, alors parfois j'ai dit à demain alors que j'update le chap 13 aujourd'hui (c'est le problème quand on fait pas grand-chose de ses journées. On perd la notion du temps…)

Dernière ligne droite pour les amoureux !

Et le prochain chapitre… Mon pardon… euh… la nuit de noce ! (Update imprévisible d'ailleurs : peut-être dans la semaine ou pas, en tout cas vendredi prochain au maximum ! Ca dépendra de mon humeur, lol)


	14. Amour

**Auteur :** Dyneen

**Disclamer :** Les personnages de Gundam Wing appartiennent à Mrs H. Yadate et T. Yoshiyuki. Je les emprunte juste...

**Couples :** (1+3) x 2

**Genre :** Hors univers GW (juste persos), Tryaoi (Ne cherchez pas, je viens de l'inventer yaoi à trois)

**Remarques : **Fiction en 16 chapitres

« … » - paroles / ' … ' - pensées / § … § - signes sourd-muet

----- Différents événements se déroulant en même temps

Attention : NC-17 donc arrière à ceux qui ne sont pas prêts !

Chapitre avec LEMON

* * *

**Princes de Glace **

**Chapitre 14**

* * *

Le soleil déclinait progressivement et le chariot avançait lentement sur la route bourbeuse, bordée d'une forêt touffue, mais le médecin avait dit d'éviter les chocs top violents donc pas de précipitation... Aller plus vite sur une route dans cet état serait de toute manière limite suicidaire et les princes n'étaient, en plus, pas très pressés d'arriver à destination. Le Terrein n'était qu'à quelques jours de marche des anciennes terres du seigneur Nolan et de celles de son oncle et ils n'avaient pas vu le temps passer, alors qu'ils essayaient d'aborder le sujet avec leur fiancé. Celui-ci, allongé dans le chariot, semblait dormir, emmitouflé dans les fourrures alors que seul son visage encore pâle dépassait. Heero prit un peu d'avance, vérifiant si les environs étaient sûrs puis revint vers le chariot en faisant un signe de tête à son frère. 

« Sieur Bailën, nous allons nous arrêter ici pour la nuit. Les chevaux doivent se reposer. » Déclara Heero.

Le médecin hocha la tête et tira doucement sur les rênes pour faire avancer les chevaux dans la petite clairière qui s'ouvrait à eux puis stoppa le véhicule. Les quatre soldats qui les accompagnaient s'occupèrent des chevaux pendant que les princes installaient le campement et que l'homme grisonnant examinait l'état de Nolan. Celui-ci s'était réveillé mais ne disait rien, détournant le regard ou fermant les yeux dès que quelqu'un s'approchait.

« Si vous vous couvrez, vous pouvez venir vous dégourdir un peu les jambes et même vous joindre à nous pour manger. »

Les améthystes s'écarquillèrent angoissées à l'idée de ce que cela impliquait. Il n'avait pas le courage de les avoir en face de lui, il ne voulait pas voir leur tristesse, leur mépris, leur haine à son égard… Sieur Bailën soupira légèrement devant la réaction de son patient puis remit les couvertures sur Nolan avant de s'éloigner et de s'avancer vers le feu.

« Il faut que vous lui parliez, princes. » dit-il fermement.

Les deux jeunes garçons arrêtèrent de surveiller la cuisson des trois lapins qu'ils venaient de capturer et fixèrent l'homme qui leur faisait face. Depuis la disparition de leur fiancé, ils s'étaient de nouveau renfermés sur eux-mêmes, pour se protéger du pire certainement, en déduisait le médecin et leur visage neutre en était la parfaite démonstration. Seules leurs prunelles semblaient encore en vie, partagées entre l'espoir et la peur, peur que celui qu'ils aiment ne se remette jamais de ce qu'il avait subi. Après quelques instants de flottement, les princes acquiescèrent sans pour autant se lever. Sieur Bailën secoua la tête, pestant intérieurement contre leur manque d'action puis s'assit sur une bûche de bois déposée par les soldats à cet effet.

Le feu ronronnait, embrasant parfois la graisse qui gouttait de la viande, embaumant l'air frais de la nuit d'une odeur alléchante. Trowa piqua les lapins, puis après s'être assuré de leur cuisson, coupa trois portions qu'il déposa dans une écuelle avant de la passer à son frère. Celui-ci se leva puis attrapant une des gourdes, il se dirigea vers le chariot. Trowa tendit le couteau au médecin avant de rejoindre Heero qui l'attendait pour avoir LA conversation avec leur fiancé.

« Nolan ? » murmura Heero en caressant les mèches folles qui s'entremêlaient sur le front du blessé. Deux perles violettes s'ouvrirent intriguées avant de se teinter de cette lueur paniquée qu'elles ne semblaient plus quitter depuis quelques jours.

« Ne sois pas inquiet, Nolan. Nous ne te voulons aucun mal » dit Trowa d'une voix rassurante. Le jeune garçon alité baissa les yeux mais deux doigts lui relevèrent la tête avec détermination.

« Arrête de te sentir coupable, Nolan » continua Heero en plongeant ses prunelles cobalt dans celles de son vis-à-vis. « Ecoute… Tu n'y es pour rien. Ce qui est arrivé n'est pas de ta faute. » Une main caressa sa joue et suivant la douce pression Nolan se détacha de cette mer d'un bleu profond pour tomber dans celle d'un vert tendre.

« Et nous ne t'en voulons pas. L'homme qui t'a fais ça sera jugé et puni, même si nous aurions préféré l'achever sur place. » Continua Trowa. Nolan les dévisagea, un peu rassuré. 'Ils ne lui en voulaient pas… Est-ce que c'était vrai ? Leurs yeux paraissaient tellement sincères… mais peut-être qu'il se faisait des illusions…' Il sentit une caresse sur sa joue et les regarda avant de baisser de nouveau les yeux. Une main lui releva le menton encore une fois.

« Ne baisse pas les yeux, Nolan. Tu vas devenir notre époux et tu obtiendras un rang équivalent au nôtre. » Encore ce bleu, rassurant, apaisant. 'Il le voulait encore comme époux après ce qui s'était passé… Etait-ce vraiment possible ? Un rêve ? Il voulait tellement les croire…'

« Nolan… Nous t'aimons plus que tout. Nous ne voulons pas te perdre… » Souffla le prince Trowa

« Nous avons besoin de toi… » Murmura Heero à son tour.

Des larmes glissèrent sur les joues amaigries du jeune garçon et les deux princes s'allongèrent doucement à ses côtés avant de le prendre dans leurs bras. Nolan se crispa un peu avant d'accepter leur étreinte et de se détendre, ses larmes continuant, sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire, à inonder son visage. C'était des larmes de soulagement, soulagement que les princes partagèrent avec lui à cet instant en le sentant revenir auprès d'eux. Nolan se serra un peu plus contre ses compagnons, cherchant leur protection et leur réconfort. Après tout, si eux lui pardonnaient peut-être qu'il réussirait lui aussi à se pardonner… Avec le temps… Une demi-heure après, ils savourèrent leur viande, ensembles, chacun retrouvant leur marque dans la présence des deux autres puis ils se recouchèrent, profitant de leur chaleur réciproque et retrouvée.

* * *

Leur patience avait été récompensée… Après leur discussion et leur départ du Terrein sans leur fiancé, ils étaient rentrés encore inquiets de son état de santé mais suffisamment rassurés pour patienter quarante nouveaux jours. L'oncle de Nolan, escorté par Quatre et Wufei jusqu'au château, avait été condamné à perpétuité pour trahison envers le roi et torture, avant d'être expédié à Imyhl. Les princes s'étaient assurés que le séjour du pensionnaire serait à la hauteur de ses fautes et les nouveaux geôliers embauchés pour le surveiller avaient été choisis avec soin. Ils avaient d'ailleurs reçu quelques échos fort satisfaisants de son arrivée dans son nouveau domaine… 

_Flash-Back_

_Le vent semblait plus froid dans ce lieu perdu, où une montagne impressionnante surplombait une grande étendue glacée, terrain de jeux idéal de la neige, du givre et du vent qui menaient un combat sans fin au dessus d'elle. Le chariot s'arrêta devant une porte épaisse, seul accès du camp entourant la mine de sel, avant de continuer sur quelques mètres quand le passage fut autorisé. Le prisonnier observa ses futurs compagnons qui, poussant de lourds wagons remplis de terre et de rochers, les déversaient ensuite dans un coin de camp avant de repartir à l'intérieur de la montagne. La porte de sa prison de bois s'ouvrit et on lui ordonna de descendre. Les pieds nus du prisonnier, toujours entravés au niveau des chevilles laissèrent des traces profondes dans la neige tandis que son geôlier tirait sur la chaîne qui lui reliait les poignets pour le faire avancer. Il ne put empêcher le léger frémissement de son corps quand il franchit la bouche sombre de la montagne, qui le conduisait directement… en enfer. Il fut placé entre deux autres prisonniers, qui devaient être là depuis longtemps au vu de leur maniement de la cisette et du marteau et resta quelques instants à les observer perplexe. La morsure du fouet lui laissa échapper un gémissement avant de se retourner, un regard meurtrier pour celui qui avait osé faire ça. _

_« T'es pas là pour regarder, travaille ! » Devant son arrogance et son manque de réaction, deux gardiens l'attrapèrent brutalement avant de l'attacher aux chaînes qui pendaient au plafond. Le fouet s'abattit une nouvelle fois sur son dos puis les coups se succédèrent le laissant, après quinze minutes de sanction, inconscient. _

_Il se réveilla alors qu'une étrange sensation parcourait sa peau. Ses yeux mirent quelques instants avant de s'habituer à l'obscurité, tandis qu'une sourde angoisse occultait temporairement la douleur de son dos. Pourquoi percevait-il derrière lui des souffles erratiques ? Il se rendit compte alors qu'une main trapue glissait sur sa cuisse, remontant inexorablement vers ses fesses et il ne put retenir un tremblement. Un rire rauque se fit entendre près de son oreille. _

_« T'en fais pas on sera gentil… » Il serra les doigts sur les chaînes qui le maintenaient toujours suspendu. _

_Lorsque trois heures après, sa quinzaine de colocataires partit se coucher, le laissant nu et affaibli par ses blessures, il espérait que l'inconscience viendrait le rattraper rapidement. Une goutte tomba soudain sur son dos lacéré et il releva difficilement la tête vers le plafond pour voir une stalactite juste au dessus de lui. Les parois creusées dans la roche suintaient et il ne put retenir un petit cri quand une seconde goutte saturée de sel glissa sur ses blessures ensanglantées. Il jeta un œil apeuré aux hommes couchés un peu plus loin et débloqua sa respiration, rassuré de ne pas les avoir réveillé. _

_Des yeux améthyste apparurent dans son esprit alors qu'il intégrait pleinement ce qu'était maintenant devenu sa vie : creuser la journée et soulager les autres prisonniers la nuit ; il aurait presque ri de l'ironie de la situation si son estomac ne menaçait pas à chaque instant de se révulser à cette pensée. Il se crispa alors qu'une nouvelle goutte brûlait ses chairs. Il avait touché au bien le plus précieux des seigneurs des glaces et la terre elle-même semblait vouloir lui faire payer ses crimes… _

_Fin de Flash-Back_

La noce, quant à elle, avait été reportée et réorganisée pour la semaine suivant le retour de Nolan sur les terres de glace et ils se retrouvaient maintenant tous les trois devant le roi, un membre du Terrein et une représentante du temple. Derrière eux, une foule immense était amassée, constituée en priorité de nobles mais tous avaient été conviés, aristocrates et gens du peuple. A cet effet, des immenses tables avaient été dressées sous de grands chapiteaux, dans la cour et il était convenu que les époux passent de l'intérieur à l'extérieur avec régularité. Quatre, Hilde, le seigneur Selim, sieur Delvan et lady Glenn assistaient, assis aux premières loges, à la noce, et cette dernière, un tissu de soie blanc dans la main, se tamponnait régulièrement les yeux devant l'émotion de l'instant. Alors que la cérémonie commençait, de nombreux murmures circulaient sur l'élégance et la beauté du trio : les deux princes portaient leurs couleurs respectives dans des tons foncés qui tranchaient avec le blanc immaculé de la tunique de Nolan. Seuls les rubans vert et bleu, tressés dans ses cheveux relevés sur le haut de son crâne, rappelaient discrètement la tenue des princes et les yeux des trois futurs époux avaient été rehaussés avec un fin trait noir de khôl. A leurs hanches, les épées offertes par Quatre pour le dix-huitième anniversaire des princes, parfaisaient parfaitement leur prestance.

« Que les attestations soient proclamées. » demanda le roi d'une voix grave. La femme, dont les cheveux grisonnants étaient maintenus dans un sévère chignon, s'avança avec dignité entre le roi et les fiancés.

« Moi, Vriliana, grande prêtresse du temple assure la vertu et la fertilité des époux. » déclara-t-elle d'une voix forte. Les princes et Nolan retinrent tous les trois un frisson. Ils avaient du passer toute la journée d'hier et la nuit dernière, séparés dans le temple où chacun avait subi plusieurs rituels assez… intimidants destinés à vérifier ces deux qualités. Le vieil homme s'approcha à son tour et se plaçant en face de la femme prit à son tour la parole.

« Moi, Bailën, premier médecin du Terrein assure la santé et la pureté des époux. » Nolan frissonna cette fois-ci mais deux mains rassurantes se lièrent aux siennes. Les princes avaient eu une sorte de visite médicale ainsi qu'une cérémonie de purification mais Nolan du fait de son passé avait du se plier à beaucoup plus de sacrifices pendant son séjour au Terrein pour être enfin apte à se marier. Le roi s'avança avec prestance devant les trois fiancés.

« Prince Heero, prince Trowa, héritiers de la couronne des terres de glace, fils du roi Odin et de feu la reine Lilia, acceptez-vous de prendre le seigneur Nolan, second fils de feu le seigneur Oreste et de feu lady Meryan, pour époux, de le protéger ? De le soutenir ? De le chérir ? »

« Oui » répondirent les deux princes en hochant légèrement la tête. Le roi se tourna vers l'ancien esclave.

« Seigneur Nolan, second fils de feu le seigneur Oreste et de feu lady Meryan, acceptez-vous de vous unir au prince Heero et au prince Trowa, héritiers de la couronne des terres de glace, fils du roi Odin et de feu la reine Lilia, de les protéger ? De les soutenir ? De les chérir ? »

« Oui » déclara Nolan d'une voix ferme malgré l'émotion qui menaçait de le submerger.

« Vous êtes dès maintenant unis par les liens sacrés du mariage et ce jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare. » Conclut le roi avec un grand sourire.

Les deux princes s'approchèrent de Nolan et doucement pour ne pas l'effrayer, ils apposèrent leurs lèvres sur les siennes, avec légèreté d'abord, puis voyant qu'elles s'écartaient avec hésitation, ils approfondirent leur baiser, insérant leur langue dans la chaude cavité avant de titiller leur timide consoeur. L'assemblée retenait son souffle devant ce baiser interminable tandis que Nolan commençait à sérieusement en manquer. Il aspira une grande goulée d'air à sa libération et fit une adorable moue indignée aux princes qui le regardaient en souriant malicieusement.

La journée fut magnifique pour les trois nouveaux époux. Le repas fut somptueux et accompagné avec raffinement par des danses, de la musique, des saltimbanques… Ils devaient aussi jouer leur rôle de futurs dirigeants et de ce fait, déambuler d'une table à l'autre, d'un groupe à l'autre, dans un ballet sans fin. Ce pantomime prit fin lorsque la lumière se tamisa subitement et que les violons se mirent à jouer une musique douce mais sensuelle. D'un commun accord avec son frère, Trowa tendit sa main à Nolan qui la prit avec plaisir, les joues légèrement rosies et ils débutèrent la danse, seuls au milieu de la piste. Au milieu de l'air, Heero remplaça son frère et termina avec les dernières notes, la chorégraphie. Un nouveau morceau se fit entendre successivement et ce fut le signal pour permettre aux autres danseurs de les rejoindre. Ils dansèrent encore un peu comme le protocole l'exigeait, puis Heero et Trowa capturèrent les mains de Nolan avant de l'entraîner dans les couloirs du château jusqu'à leur chambre désormais officiellement commune.

* * *

La porte de la chambre se referma sur les nouveaux époux… Nolan, debout au milieu de la pièce contemplait avec émerveillement les nombreuse bougies parfumées qui avaient été disposées et allumées tout autour du lit nuptial, paré pour l'occasion de draps en soie écrue. Les princes s'approchèrent de lui doucement et déposèrent un tendre baiser de chaque côté de son cou. Surpris pas ce geste, le garçon sursauta avant de se retourner vivement légèrement paniqué. Il rougit en se rendant compte de sa réaction. 

« Je… suis désolé. Je ne m'attendais pas… Vous avez le droit de le faire… vous êtes mes époux… mais je… » Trowa l'embrassa avec sérénité.

« Ce n'est pas grave, Nolan. Nous ne t'en voulons pas… » Ajouta-t-il en caressant sa nuque. Heero, auparavant dos à lui, le retourna doucement et l'embrassa à son tour, avec passion. Nolan sentit sa tunique glisser alors que les lèvres de Trowa après avoir suçoté son cou descendaient, suivant sa colonne vertébrale tandis qu'Heero dessinait des sillons de feu sur son torse. Il se sentait perdre pied doucement mais sûrement alors que la langue des princes glissait sur lui et que l'angoisse qui l'avait étreint tout à l'heure refluait avec ces sensations toujours plus fortes qui l'électrisaient, le stimulaient.

« Tu as gardé les anneaux et le bijou ? » souffla Heero, étonné alors que ses lèvres, à présent au niveau de son nombril, jouaient avec les trois perles qui le fixaient. Nolan, la tête légèrement penchée en arrière et les yeux fermés, mit quelques secondes avant de comprendre qu'il s'adressait à lui, surtout que Trowa s'amusait lui aussi avec celui placé dans son dos. C'était affreusement délicieux ou agréablement douloureux, Nolan ne savait pas trop mais ces mains baladeuses et ces langues joueuses le rendaient complètement fou.

« Je… savais que vous… les appréciez… beaucoup. » répondit Nolan, difficilement. La langue de Heero remonta et happa son téton droit alors que sa main exerçait de petits roulements sur la boucle de son jumeau. Trowa pendant ce temps, continua inexorablement sa descente jusqu'à arriver à son intimité qu'il redécouvrit avec délice. Nolan se mordait les lèvres pour ne pas crier devant le feu qui commençait à naître dans le bas de ses reins. Heero l'embrassa soudainement, envahissant sa bouche d'une langue passionnée et avide alors que les doigts de Trowa entreprenaient son exploration intime. Le cri de Nolan due à cette intrusion fut étouffé par le prince aux yeux cobalts puis complètement oublié par l'ancien esclave quand la douleur fut remplacée par une douce effervescence de plaisir. L'explorateur de sa bouche s'agenouilla, posa le genou droit de Nolan sur son épaule, puis évitant soigneusement son sexe, il vint titiller de ses lèvres la peau douce de l'intérieur de sa cuisse droite, la suçant, l'aspirant, la léchant jusqu'à former de petite traces violettes alors que son frère se préparait à entrer en lui.

Nolan haletait, les joues rougies mais alors qu'il commençait à douter de la résistance de sa jambe à le soutenir devant pareilles tortures, il sentit le sexe de Trowa entre ses fesses puis, quelques secondes après, en lui. Il avançait lentement tandis que Nolan se cambrait légèrement devant la douleur et le plaisir. Heero se releva, lui caressa doucement la joue, révélant deux améthyste brillantes de derrière les paupières fermées et alors que Trowa arrivait à la fin de son périple, son frère, les yeux captivés par ces joyaux scintillants, se colla contre le torse pâle devant lui avant de saisir les cuisses de son amant, les remontant jusqu'à sa propre taille. Nolan hoqueta de surprise en sentant la verge en lui s'enfoncer encore de quelques millimètres alors que son propre poids le poussait vers le bas. Le temps sembla alors se suspendre, seulement animé par les baisers que les princes déposaient de chaque côté du cou de leur époux. Nolan se laissait faire appréciant pleinement ses marques de tendresses de ses deux partenaires puis Trowa se mit en mouvement, lentement d'abord puis de plus en plus rapidement alors qu'Heero, fermement campé sur ses jambes, portait tout le poids du garçon natté et le repoussait à la rencontre du sexe de son frère. Nolan gémissait à chaque impact que subissait sa prostate, laissant de profondes marques de griffures dans le dos musclé d'Heero auquel il se retenait. Il n'en pouvait plus… C'était violent mais terriblement jouissif et il ne put retenir un cri quand son premier orgasme de jeune marié eu lieu. Trowa se libéra après quelques mouvements supplémentaires et Nolan, les bras autour du cou d'Heero, respirait aléatoirement, le corps recouvert d'une fine pellicule de sueur.

Ils restèrent tous les trois serrés les uns contre les autres, le temps que Nolan et Trowa se remettent de leur extase puis ce dernier se retira avec douceur, tourna légèrement la tête de son époux avant de capturer ses lèvres avec gourmandise. Repu temporairement de ce corps si désirable, il récupéra Nolan, toujours dos à lui, des bras de son frère et, plaçant ses mains sous les fines cuisses, il le porta sans aucun problème. Heero s'installa entre les jambes de son mari et remplaça son frère dans cette chaude cavité avec tout autant de tendresse. Nolan se cambra de nouveau alors que sa chair s'ouvrait un peu plus devant cette hampe dure, serrant les dents devant la douleur. Heero posa ses mains sur les hanches de l'ex-esclave, caressant la peau sensible de cet endroit puis une fois sûr que le corps devant lui était détendu, il entama à son tour des va-et-vient, d'abord lents puis de plus en plus puissants. Le feu fut rapidement attisé dans le corps de Nolan et une fois encore, il jouit dans un cri, subissant ensuite les coups de rein qui continuèrent pendant encore quelques secondes, avec autant de force. La semence d'Heero se déversa dans son partenaire tandis que ce dernier haletait, l'esprit déconnecté de la réalité flottant sur un nuage de plaisir.

Le prince se retira de lui et l'amena doucement jusqu'au lit où il l'allongea avant de se décaler sur le côté droit pour laisser une place à son frère. Ils se rapprochèrent tous deux du corps alangui devant eux puis sourirent devant le regard brillant du garçon natté qui les observait attentif. Ils l'embrassèrent en même temps faisant jouer leur langue avec celle captive de la bouche explorée avant de laisser Nolan, essoufflé, et de recommencer leurs caresses érotiques sur le corps dessous eux. Ils retrouvèrent rapidement les zones sensibles et s'amusèrent de voir leur époux se tortiller devant leurs effleurements chatouilleux. Ses joues étaient rouges à force de rire et de gesticuler, essayant de s'échapper de ce supplice que les princes appréciaient pleinement. Il avait beau les supplier, ils continuaient : un coup de langue juste en dessous des côtes, un frôlement dans le cou, un baiser léger au creux de l'aine… Nolan n'en pouvait plus. Soudain le sol se déroba dans son dos et il se retrouva les épaules au sol sur l'épais tapis au bas du lit tandis que son bassin restait sur le dessus du lit. Trowa avait amorti sa chute à temps et les deux princes malgré leur légère frayeur sourirent en entendant leur compagnon éclater de rire. Sa respiration était saccadée alors qu'il essayait de reprendre son souffle entre deux rires mais Trowa à genou sur le lit, et ses mains de chaque côté de la tête châtain, l'embrassa avec passion, restant en appui sur ses avants bras pour ne pas lui tomber dessus.

Nolan participa puis sourit au prince avant d'enrouler ses jambes autour de la taille de Trowa. Celui-ci le regarda surpris avant de comprendre où il volait en venir. Heero aussi avait deviné et descendit du lit, se plaçant de façon à pouvoir goûter une nouvelle fois à ses lèvres tentatrices, sans les gêner pour la suite. Nolan sentit son intimité se combler de nouveau mais Trowa allait et venait en lui bien plus profondément du fait de leur position respective. Chacun de ses coups de rein était amplifié par son propre poids lorsqu'il plongeait dans son compagnon et Nolan, dont le corps était simultanément excité par Heero, fut rapidement de nouveau au sommet de l'extase. Le cri qu'il poussa quand il se libéra fut étouffé par l'exploration d'Heero entre ses lèvres et il frissonna quand la semence de Trowa jaillit en lui.

Alors qu'il respirait profondément pour calmer les battements frénétiques de son cœur, il sentit une caresse sur sa joue en sueur et ouvrit les yeux pour tomber dans les deux prunelles cobalt de son mari, dans lesquelles une lueur inquiète vacillait. Nolan lui sourit, un sourire rassurant et tendre avant de pousser un petit cri de surprise quand le visage souriant d'Heero sortit de son champ de vision alors que deux bras le remontaient sur le lit. Il se retrouva soudain en face des émeraudes de son second époux qui souriait lui aussi puis ouvrit les lèvres devant la langue déterminée qui tentait de se frayer un passage à l'intérieur. Deux autres mains glissèrent sur son corps ravivant encore une fois le plaisir du jeune garçon alors qu'elles caressaient ses flancs, ses cuisses, son sexe en une danse infinie. Les lèvres de ses époux descendirent vers son cou ravivant les marques précédentes puis celles de Trowa commencèrent à migrer, toujours plus bas. Elles prirent le chemin tracé par celles de son frère au début de leur nuit mais s'arrêtèrent à l'intérieur de la cuisse de gauche avant, d'à leur tour, le marquer de fines traces violettes. Nolan, des plus sensibles à cet endroit, gémissait sous ses succions alors qu'en parallèle Heero continuait ses caresses sur son corps.

« Même chose ? » la question murmurée dans le creux de son oreille le fit frémir. Il secoua doucement la tête et sentit la légère tension de son partenaire à son refus. Il passa sa main gauche derrière lui et attrapa la nuque d'Heero, toujours derrière lui, pour la rapprocher de lui.

« Une autre… position » souffla Nolan en luttant contre les sensations que Trowa provoquaient à l'intérieur de sa cuisse. Il sentit la mimique de surprise d'Heero contre sa peau à sa réponse et Nolan sourit malicieux, avant de le repousser un peu pour s'allonger sur le dos. Trowa s'était arrêté et les deux paires de prunelles ardentes qui le dévisageaient à présent avec curiosité le brûlaient comme une flamme incandescente, augmentant la cadence de son cœur. Il releva brusquement son torse, les emprisonna dans ses bras avant de retomber sur le lit en riant. Les deux princes d'abord surpris, se libérèrent de l'étreinte de leur amant par quelques chatouilles bien placées, avant de l'embrasser tous les deux en même temps. La langue de Nolan fut rapidement prisonnière par ses consoeurs princières qui glissaient avec elle dans la cavité humide, avant de se retirer vivement. Nolan, surpris à son tour, rouvrit les yeux pour voir ses deux époux sourirent malicieusement devant l'air boudeur de leur partenaire. Ils se penchèrent à nouveau sur la peau ambrée de son cou, bien décidés à continuer leur jeu mais Nolan stoppa la progression d'Heero et lui glissa quelques mots à l'oreille. Ce dernier se redressa sur ses avant-bras, ses yeux brillants dans les améthystes de son mari qui arborait pour le coup un air parfaitement innocent. Trowa lui fit tourner la tête pour le dévisager à son tour.

« Comment peux-tu prendre un air si innocent après une telle proposition ? » demanda Trowa, en souriant alors que son frère venait de lui transmettre mentalement le prochain mouvement. Le sourire de Nolan s'agrandit, se changeant en un sourire coquin. « Nous avons épousé un démon déguisé en ange… » Soupira-t-il encore en s'écartant un peu pour permettre à Nolan de se tourner légèrement sur le côté gauche.

Il s'allongea à ses côtés tandis que son frère posait la jambe droite de Nolan sur son épaule avant de le pénétrer d'une seule poussée. Heero eut la respiration coupée devant l'étroitesse de l'intimité du garçon découlant de cette position. Nolan respirait fortement, les yeux voilés par le plaisir et la douleur. Si la position d'avant était parfaite pour Trowa dont le sexe était plus long, celle-là donnait un maximum de sensation avec celui plus large d'Heero. Ce dernier, remis de sa surprise entama de lents mouvements tandis que son frère accaparait la bouche de son mari puis il accéléra, ses testicules frottant contre l'intérieur sensible de la cuisse gauche de Nolan avant de buter furieusement contre son aine. Le plaisir déferlait de nouveau et l'apogée arriva brutalement quand Heero gicla en lui. Nolan se libéra lui aussi dans les mains de Trowa qui le caressait puis tourna la tête pour répondre au baiser d'Heero. Ce dernier s'allongea ensuite avec ses partenaires et un silence apaisé s'établit dans la chambre, chacun appréciant cette trêve chaleureuse et affectueuse.

Leur nuit de noce dura de longues heures encore, leurs ébats enflammés s'entrecoupant de ces petites pauses agréables qui leur permirent d'arriver jusqu'à l'aube où complètement épuisés, ils s'endormirent sans même prendre le temps de se nettoyer, pour ne se réveiller qu'en fin d'après-midi.

TSUZUKI

**Petit mot de l'auteur : **

Chapitre plus long que d'hab du fait que j'ai rajouté le flash-back « torture de l'oncle de Nolan ». Mais il était nécessaire, je suis sûre que vous en conviendrez avec moi !  
Sinon voici le grand retour des lemons avec deux chapitres successifs (le 14 et le 15) et bientôt la fin de la fic...

A vendredi  
Bye


	15. Confidences

**Auteur :** Dyneen

**Disclamer :** Les personnages de Gundam Wing appartiennent à Mrs H. Yadate et T. Yoshiyuki. Je les emprunte juste...

**Couples :** (1+3) x 2

**Genre :** Hors univers GW (juste persos), Tryaoi (Ne cherchez pas, je viens de l'inventer yaoi à trois)

**Remarques : **Fiction en 16 chapitres

« … » - paroles / ' … ' - pensées / § … § - signes sourd-muet

----- Différents événements se déroulant en même temps

Attention : NC-17 donc arrière à ceux qui ne sont pas prêts !

Chapitre LEMONIESQUE

* * *

**Princes de Glace **

**Chapitre 15**

* * *

Trois mois s'étaient écoulés depuis leur nuit de noce mouvementée et Nolan, installé sur la table d'auscultation, s'assurait du diagnostic qu'elle lui avait présenté. 

« Tu es sûre ? » interrogea-t-il, anxieux.

« Pas de doute. Félicitations. » Répondit Sally.

Elle rattrapa de justesse le jeune garçon qui se jeta dans ses bras, puis ce dernier, après lui avoir donné un énorme bisou sur chaque joue, se précipita vers la sortie en sautillant légèrement… Il était si content que son vœu ait été exaucé si rapidement. Quand ses époux lui avaient dit que leur don était assez aléatoire et qu'ils devraient peut-être attendre quelques mois avant qu'ils ne puissent concevoir un nouvel enfant, il n'avait pu leur cacher sa déception, mais il semble que finalement leur nuit de noce avait été des plus productives… Le médecin secoua la tête, exaspérée devant les réactions on ne peut plus enfantines de son futur patient mais un sourire flottait sur son visage. Au moins cette grossesse-là était désirée…

* * *

Nolan poussa la porte du jardin et sourit en les voyant assis tous deux derrière le piano. Il referma la porte derrière lui et s'avança sur les dalles du chemin. Arrivé à leur hauteur, il s'aperçut de l'air rêveur et triste qu'ils arboraient alors que leurs doigts frôlaient doucement les touches noires et blanches. Il posa chacune de ses mains tendrement sur leur nuque, les faisant sursauter avant que les têtes des deux princes se tournent vivement. Rassurés de voir que c'était lui, ils appuyèrent doucement leur tête contre ces mains affectueuses, laissant Nolan perplexe. 

« Que se passe-t-il ? » murmura-t-il en resserrant ses bras autour d'eux. Les prunelles cobalt et émeraude se posèrent de nouveau sur lui, hésitantes avant que les princes ne se décalent légèrement sur le banc, lui laissant une place entre eux. Nolan s'y installa toujours aussi intrigué et attendit qu'ils se décident à lui répondre. Leurs doigts se remirent à caresser le clavier, pensivement.

« Notre… La reine Lilia jouait magnifiquement du piano… » Commença Heero à voix basse. « Nous adorions nous installer dans l'herbe pour l'écouter jouer quand nous étions petits… » Nolan respecta le silence qui était apparu et écouta attentivement la suite de l'histoire quand Trowa poursuivit à son tour.

« Nous avions 10 ans quand elle… a disparu, des suites d'une pneumonie… » Nouveau silence tandis que Nolan caressait le dos de leur main avec son pouce, essayant de les réconforter alors que pour la première fois, ils lui parlaient de leur mère.

« Nous sommes restés muets pendant plusieurs mois avant de reparler et encore c'était assez rare » continua Trowa.

« Nous nous sommes entourés d'une barrière de froideur et d'impassibilité pour ne plus avoir à ressentir de tels sentiments parce que… parce que nous ne voulions plus avoir aussi mal là… » Heero posa sa main sur son cœur, les yeux toujours perdus dans le vague.

« On ne devrait pas se plaindre, au vu de ce que toi, tu as enduré mais… mais c'est la date de sa disparition aujourd'hui, et… et… » Les mots ne semblaient pas vouloir sortir de la bouche de Trowa et Nolan sentit son cœur se serrer.

Il les avait libéré de leur masque de neutralité mais maintenant, la tristesse, due au décès de leur mère, qu'ils avaient commencé à évacuer lors de la rénovation du jardin, refaisait surface encore plus forte en ce jour anniversaire de sa mort… Nolan posa doucement leur tête contre son cou, caressant les petits cheveux derrière leur nuque, et sentit quelques secondes après des larmes mouiller sa tunique. Les épaules des princes tremblotaient légèrement alors qu'ils pleuraient entre ses bras, qu'ils acceptaient après toutes ses années le deuil de cet être aimé. Nolan les laissa se libérer, les serrant contre lui, essayant de leur faire passer par ce geste tout l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour eux. Ce n'est qu'après une bonne demi-heure que leurs larmes se tarirent, mais ils restèrent dans les bras de leur époux appréciant ce contact rassurant.

« Je suis sûre qu'elle serait très fière de vous, vous savez. Vous êtes des garçons justes et forts et vous serez sans aucun doute de très bons dirigeants. » Murmura Nolan avec sincérité.

Les prunelles cobalt et émeraude se relevèrent pour le dévisager et Nolan sourit devant leur visage, dont les yeux rougis faisaient ressortir la fragilité enfantine qui émanait d'eux à cet instant. Lentement, il captura leurs lèvres avant de les faire s'allonger d'une pression de la main, leur tête sur ses cuisses tandis que leurs corps reposaient, allongés sur le dos, sur le banc de marbre. Nolan caressa tendrement leur front, repoussant les mèches désordonnées et leur fit un petit sourire avant de poser à son tour ses doigts sur le piano.

Un air doux commença à s'élever dans le jardin, d'abord hésitant puis au fur et à mesure que les notes revenaient en mémoire du jeune garçon natté, la musique devenait plus fluide, plus riche. Les princes d'abord surpris, se laissèrent bercer, détendant les muscles de leur corps alors que la douce mélodie soufflait sur leur cœur blessé, balayant leur tristesse, leur mélancolie pour ne laisser que les tendres souvenirs du passé, ceux qu'ils chérissaient au plus profond d'eux-mêmes.

Ils se revirent enfants, durant une séance d'entraînement à l'épée où leur mère était descendue voir leur progrès. Ils avaient tout donné ce jour-là, désireux de montrer leur valeur de combattant à cette femme qu'ils admiraient tant. Ils la revoyait encore caresser leur front en sueur un petit sourire aux lèvres en les félicitant, leur assurant qu'ils deviendraient certainement aussi forts que leur père… Ils se retrouvèrent ensuite dans la bibliothèque où leur mère aimait broder et qu'ils contemplaient pendant des heures, découvrant, imaginant avec plaisir le dessin qui apparaissait sous ses doigts… D'autres scènes heureuses de leur vie quotidienne d'avant leur revint en mémoire et d'autres larmes coulèrent sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent vraiment compte.

Nolan continuait de jouer et la musique continuait à les faire voyager, les ramenant finalement dans ce jardin, soigneusement entretenu par cette femme magnifique et qu'ils écoutaient jouer avec adoration. La mélodie se termina sur une douce note et ils ouvrirent les yeux, encore grisés par ce retour émotionnel dans le passé.

Une goutte tomba soudain sur chacune de leur joue et ils observèrent interdits les joues humides du garçon dont ils étaient tombés fous amoureux . Il se relevèrent rapidement et le prirent dans leurs bras. Nolan sursauta, puis se rendant compte de ses propres larmes, il les essuya d'un mouvement rapide avant de faire un petit sourire aux princes. Ceux-ci le dévisagèrent quelques instants avant de resserrer leur étreinte sur lui dans un geste rassurant.

« Ce n'est rien… C'est juste que des souvenirs de mon propre passé sont remontés aussi à la surface, en jouant cet air… » Chuchota-t-il, le visage enfouit contre le torse de ses époux.

Ces derniers caressèrent doucement son dos, se remémorant les bribes de souvenirs qu'ils avaient vu en cherchant dans sa mémoire le nom du responsable de sa souffrance au début de leur rencontre. Ils se rappelaient certaines images mais la scène entière restait assez floue puisqu'elle ne les intéressait pas vraiment à cette époque et ils écoutèrent avec attention quand Nolan continua son histoire.

« Mon premier maître, après mon oncle, était un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, assez impressionnant. J'avais presque six ans et demi et je me rappelle que j'avais vraiment eu peur en le voyant, surtout quand mon oncle m'a dit avec un grand sourire que c'était cet homme qui m'avait acheté. Il s'appelait Frenglys, mais je l'appelais maître et après avoir passé quelques jours avec lui, je me suis rendu compte qu'il était plutôt gentil. C'est lui qui m'a appelé Duo quand il a découvert que je pouvais me dédoubler… Bien sûr, j'étais puni quand je faisais une bêtise mais les punitions étaient toujours justifiées. Et chose plus importante encore, il ne m'a jamais touché, je veux dire sexuellement… » Les princes raffermirent leur prise sur le corps frêle du garçon en entendant ses paroles. « Ils auraient pu vous savez… Après tout, il m'avait acheté mais il a toujours été attentionné même après quand je suis devenu un peu plus... mature. Mais je crois que ce qui me faisait le plus plaisir, à part le fait de pouvoir m'occuper de ses plantes, c'était quand il me donnait des cours de piano… » Les princes dévisagèrent le profil rêveur de leur conjoint qui perdu dans ses pensées leur livrait une partie de sa vie. « J'ai été attiré par cet instrument le jour où je devais nettoyer la salle de musique. J'avais sept ans et tous les jours, une fois mon travail fini, je repassais par cette pièce, un peu comme ce que je faisais au début de mon arrivée ici, avec celle du château… » Heero et Trowa haussèrent un sourcil surpris de cette révélation. « Et puis un jour, il m'a découvert et j'ai vraiment eu peur de me faire punir pour avoir toucher à cet objet qui me semblait si beau… Au lieu de ça il m'a pris sur ses genoux et a jouer un air doux, légèrement mélancolique mais tellement beau… C'était cette musique… Et à partir de ce jour il m'a appris à jouer… Il est mort soudainement, j'avais treize ans… Trois ans et demi après mon oncle me revendait à Treize qui m'a lui-même offert à vous… »

Nolan termina sa phrase dans un souffle et le silence reprit sa place dans le jardin royal. Ils restèrent ainsi, enlacés et immobiles profitant du réconfort procuré par les secrets qu'ils avaient partagés et qui allégeaient leur coeur. Deux coups sur la porte les surprirent et ils se séparèrent, avant de se tourner pour observer la personne qui allait entrer. Après l'accord de Trowa, le jeune assistant de Sally entra, baissant les yeux timidement en se rendant compte de la présence des princes. Nolan s'approcha du jeune garçon qui se tenait immobile devant la porte et se mit à sa hauteur en lui faisant un sourire rassurant.

« Bonjour, Yann. Que se passe-t-il ? »

§ Sally aimerait savoir si tu pourrais passer parce qu'on lui a apporté une plante et elle n'est pas sûre de son nom. §

« Bien sûr. Dis-lui que je viens dans un quart d'heure, d'accord. » Le jeune garçon hocha la tête et après lui avoir souri, il repartit en courant.

Nolan resta immobile, perdu dans ses pensées alors que ses yeux fixaient la porte qui venait de se refermer. Il sentit deux corps s'approcher de lui et le prendre dans leurs bras tandis que deux baisers chatouillaient son cou.

« Pourquoi tu es si troublé ? » demanda Trowa curieux.

« Il ressemble beaucoup à Solo… » Les améthystes restaient dans le vague, perdues de nouveau dans le passé.

« Solo ? Ton ami ? » Questionna à son tour Heero. Nolan acquiesça.

« Quand je suis revenu chez mon oncle après la mort de mon maître, il m'a tout de suite pris sous son aile avec Helen. Je les considérais comme mon frère et ma sœur. Ils sont morts quatre mois après mon arrivée. Mon oncle m'a accusé de les avoir tué et j'ai du… prendre leurs clients par la suite. » De petites larmes glissaient sur ses joues pâles et les princes prirent délicatement son visage dans leur main, le forçant à les regarder.

« Nous nous rappelons de ce souvenir et quoique ait pu dire cet homme, ce n'était pas ta faute. Tu n'aurais rien pu faire… » Déclara Trowa.

« Il voulait te blesser, te détruire mentalement. Tu n'y es pour rien et maintenant il ne te fera plus jamais de mal, d'accord. » Nolan hocha la tête et les princes le serrèrent une nouvelle fois contre eux.

« Je ne fait que pleurer aujourd'hui, semble-t-il. » avoua-t-il, le visage enfoui dans leur tunique.

« Il vaut mieux laisser épancher tes larmes que les garder pour toi. » déclara Trowa.

« On se sent mieux après » conclut Heero.

Nolan leur fit un petit sourire rassurant puis, s'écartant un peu, il essuya ses dernières larmes.

Il posa une main affectueuse sur son ventre puis il releva la tête, croisant des orbes vertes et bleues étonnées. Elles avaient suivis son geste et le dévisageaient, intriguées. Nolan leur fit un grand sourire.

« Avant de venir vous rejoindre ici, je suis passé chez Sally… En fait, je vous cherchais… » Nolan fit une pause, ménageant le suspens pour ses deux compagnons de plus en plus impatients. Il s'approcha d'eux et attrapa le haut de leur tunique pour qu'ils baissent un peu la tête jusqu'à lui.

« Vous allez être papas » chuchota-t-il avant de s'éloigner vivement.

Arrivé à la porte, il se retourna, observant les deux princes qui venaient de sortir de leur transe et qui le regardaient maintenant avec des yeux pétillants et un magnifique sourire. Alors qu'ils s'approchaient du garçon natté, une lueur de désir dans les yeux, Nolan leur envoya un baiser avant de s'enfuir en courant, son rire résonnant dans les couloirs.

* * *

« Merci Nolan pour ton aide. J'avais vraiment un gros doute sur le nom de cette plante » 

« De rien, Sal. Bon, je te laisse. Il faut que j'évite mes wirms. » Sally le regarda perplexe mais Nolan sourit. « Sont un peu trop impatients » dit-il en ouvrant la porte.

Il tomba nez à nez avec les deux princes qui l'attendaient dans le couloir. Heero détacha doucement la main du jeune garçon de la poignée et la prit dans la sienne tandis que Trowa lui attrapait l'autre main.

« Alors comme ça tu veux nous apprendre la patience ? » demanda Heero avec des yeux malicieux.

Quelques instants après, ils étaient tous les trois dans leur chambre, la porte verrouillée.

« Princes, il est bien trop tard pour faire une sieste ! » informa Nolan d'une voix candide, malgré la lueur coquine dans son regard.

« Tu as tout à fait raison » annonça Heero en capturant les lèvres rosées du jeune garçon. Nolan commençait sérieusement à manquer d'air alors qu'Heero refusait de le lâcher, explorant avec soin le terrain conquis qu'était sa bouche. Ses jambes flageolèrent légèrement quand il put enfin respirer mais Heero le retint par la taille avant de le faire glisser vers son frère.

« On voulait te remercier personnellement pour le précieux cadeau que tu vas nous faire. » termina ce dernier, en lui caressant le ventre. Nolan sourit mais n'eut pas le temps de répondre que la langue co-propriétaire du terrain venait réclamer son du. Quelques instants plus tard, Nolan se retrouvait allongé sur le lit, son corps nu complètement à la merci de ses bourreaux qui en profitaient pour redécouvrir de leur langue cette peau dont ils étaient rapidement devenus insatiables.

« Que veux-tu faire ? » La demande d'Heero surprit le jeune prince et ses améthystes, brillantes à cause du plaisir, se fixèrent dans le bleu cobalt.

« Vous n'êtes pas obligés de me laisser choisir… » Répondit timidement Nolan.

« Tu es notre époux à présent, et nous sommes prêts à te faire plaisir si tu en as envie. » répondit Trowa en souriant.

« J'ai envie… qu'on le fasse tous les trois ensemble. » Souffla Nolan en rougissant un peu.

Trowa et Heero le dévisagèrent quelque peu perplexes, avant de s'observer mutuellement par-dessus le corps de leur époux. Nolan les regardait discuter mentalement ensembles, et comprenant qu'ils avaient un problème, il tourna leur visage vers eux.

« Je n'aurai pas du vous demander ça. Ce n'est pas grave, on peut faire comme d'habitude, ça ne me dérange pas… » Dit Nolan avec sérieux.

« Est-ce que ça te dérange si Trowa reste sème ? » Nolan surprit, se retourna vers Trowa, qui avait baissé les yeux, embarrassé.

« Trowa, si tu n'as pas envie, tu n'es pas obligé et je ne t'en veux pas » certifia le garçon natté en se redressant un peu sur ses coudes.

« D'ailleurs, Heero non plus tu… » Ce dernier l'arrêta en l'embrassant.

« J'ai envie… de changer de position… Mais Trowa non et il s'en voulait un peu, c'est pour cela qu'on discutait. » Nolan attrapa le prince aux yeux émeraudes par le cou et l'embrassa à son tour.

« Baka, je vous aime tous les deux et le fait que vous soyez en position uke ou sème lors de nos ébats ne changent rien. » Il leur fit un sourire un peu perverse. « On reprend ? »

Les princes hochèrent la tête et après un commun accord, Trowa s'occupa de Nolan tandis que ce dernier faisait de même avec Heero. Nolan, à quatre pattes, frissonna en sentant la langue de Trowa lécher son anus avec application, le corps d'Heero réagissant lui aussi à sa propre stimulation. Alors que quelques gémissements s'échappaient de la bouche d'Heero et que lui-même manquait de défaillir sous le plaisir que Trowa provoquait en lui, il en profita pour introduire deux de ses doigts dans la petite cavité, bien décidé à préparer avec soin son époux. Quand Heero se détendit, il força le passage avec un troisième et quatrième doigt tandis que Trowa faisait de même en lui.

Heero moins habitué à de tels attouchements, s'était légèrement crispé au montant du lit, mais Nolan trouva rapidement le point sensible qu'il cherchait… Trowa aussi d'ailleurs et le jeune garçon ne put s'empêcher de gémir devant les caresses que son époux lui faisait subir. Leur respiration s'accélérait alors que les doigts allaient et venaient en eux puis Nolan arrêta ses stimulations sur Heero, faisant arrêter celles de Trowa en lui par la même occasion.

Le garçon natté redressa délicatement Heero et se colla à lui, excité de sentir la présence de Trowa dans son dos. Il l'embrassa dans le cou et passa ses mains sur le devant des cuisses princières avant de les écarter un peu. D'un mouvement lent, il poussa sur l'anneau de muscle avec son sexe, déjà positionné entre les fesses d'Heero tout en sentant Trowa faire de même.

Ce fut lent et terriblement… excitant pour les trois partenaires qui ne restèrent pas longtemps immobiles une fois que chacun fut entièrement à sa place. Trowa menait la danse, imposant son rythme à Nolan et indirectement à son frère, dont les bras commençaient à trembler devant le plaisir qui affluait en lui. Il sentait le sexe de Nolan s'enfoncer profondément en lui, percevait les coups de rein de Trowa en Nolan tandis que seuls leurs halètements et le choc de leur peau troublaient le silence de la pièce, l'excitant encore plus.

La cadence s'accéléra et Nolan le força à plier ses bras, l'obligeant à poser sa tête sur le draps, tandis que la hampe dure s'enfonçait plus profondément en lui, aidée par les doigts fins qui lui tenaient plus fermement les hanches. Il ne comprit pas vraiment ce que Nolan dit à son frère complètement perdu par le tourbillon de feu qui augmentait dans son ventre et ses reins. Heero pensait qu'il allait atteindre le sommet du plaisir si ses partenaires continuaient ainsi mais il comprit son erreur quand la puissance de la pénétration augmenta encore et que des doigts reproduisirent les mouvements de va-et-vient sur son sexe. L'apogée arrivait, plus intense que tout ce qu'ils avaient découvert jusqu'à maintenant…

Ils se sentaient partir tous les trois, unis comme une seule entité et le temps se suspendit quand Trowa et Nolan d'un coup de rein plus puissant se libérèrent en symbiose avec Heero. Ils s'écroulèrent tous les trois sur le lit. Aucun des acteurs de cette pièce ne bougea avant que l'aube et ses timides rayons de soleil ne les découvrent, enlacés et unis.

TSUZUKI

**Petit mot de l'auteur : **

Dernier lemon de cette fic ! J'ai essayé d'en faire des différents à chaque fois parce que c'est plus sympa de varier les plaisirs !  
Voilà, voilà… Avec la fin de la fic qui se rapproche, je ne sais plus vraiment quoi dire ! Ok, ok, je me tais, alors ! lol

Ah si ! A la fin du prochain chapitre, je vous dévoilerais la prochaine histoire en avant-première ! Je ne sais pas si elle vous plaira autant, mais c'est totalement différent…

A plus  
Bye

PS pour Lou : Je n'ai pas pu répondre à ta review parce qu'il n'y avait pas ton mail et c'est interdit de le faire dans les chapitres donc voilà, dsl…


	16. Evénements

**Auteur :** Dyneen

**Disclamer :** Les personnages de Gundam Wing appartiennent à Mrs H. Yadate et T. Yoshiyuki. Je les emprunte juste...

**Couples :** (1+3) x 2

**Genre :** Hors univers GW (juste persos), Tryaoi (Ne cherchez pas, je viens de l'inventer yaoi à trois)

**Remarques : **Fiction en 16 chapitres

« … » - paroles / ' … ' - pensées / § … § - signes sourd-muet

----- Différents événements se déroulant en même temps

* * *

**Princes de Glace **

**Chapitre 16**

* * *

'Mais où sont-ils passés ? On devait discuter des prénoms. Peut-être ici ?' 

La natte commençant sérieusement à se défaire à cause de sa recherche frénétique dans tout le château, Nolan entra dans la bibliothèque, sans pour autant faire de bruits. Certains lecteurs détestaient cordialement les entrées remarquées dans ce lieu d'étude et de repos et malgré sa joie, il ne voulait pas porter atteinte à son rang et surtout à celui des princes en public. Il avança dans l'allée centrale jetant un oeil entre chaque rayon puis il s'arrêta perplexe : un étrange bruit répétitif émanait de la gauche. Il s'avança silencieusement vers l'origine du bruit puis stoppa net avant de se retourner rapidement en se mettant une main sur le visage.

« J'ai rien vu ! » déclara-t-il rapidement avant de repartir. 'Mais quel andouille je fais ! Comment j'ai fait pour ne pas reconnaître CE bruit… Bon c'est vrai que je suis impatient d'entendre les propositions des princes, mais de là à en oublier tout le reste. Merde, merde, merde.'

« Duo attends ! » Le jeune garçon obéit et se retourne vers le seigneur Quatre qui reboutonne rapidement sa chemise et le dévisage, assez gêné.

« Nous sommes désolés, nous… » Derrière lui, Wufei, les joues colorées baissaient les yeux au sol pour ne pas croiser le regard de son ami. Nolan les observa tous les deux avant d'arrêter le blond dans ses excuses.

« Ne soyez pas si embarrassés… C'est moi qui m'excuse, j'aurai du me rendre compte de ce qu'il se passait et ne pas vous déranger… » Quatre le regarda incrédule tandis que les onyx de Wufei le fixèrent stupéfiées.

« Continuez, continuez, je m'en vais de toute manière… » Annonça-t-il avant de repartir un sourire aux lèvres.

« Tu… Tu ne… Enfin le fait qu'on le fasse ici, ce n'est pas très… » Le troisième prince se retourna et haussa les épaules.

« Il faut bien mettre la théorie en pratique… Au fait, évitez d'utiliser la seconde étagère en partant du bas, elle n'est pas très solide… Après il faut ramasser tous les livres… » Nolan leur fit un clin d'œil et se dirigea pour de bon vers la sortie, laissant deux jeunes garçons la bouche ouverte tandis que ses yeux brillaient en se remémorant son expérience personnelle.

* * *

« Odin, je ne suis pas sur que cette fête était une bonne idée. Ton gendre ne va pas être très content. » Déclara le seigneur Selim en observant les jeunes invités. 

« Comment pouvais-je savoir qu'ils se comporteraient ainsi… Ils sont mariés tout de même… Et les princes qui ne font rien pour les repousser ! » Les deux frères regardaient, assis un peu à l'écart les princes, Heero et Trowa entourés de nombreuses damoiselles et jeunes garçons qui tentaient, par des ruses assez visibles, d'attirer l'attention des héritiers. Les filles battaient des cils, faisaient froufrouter leurs magnifiques tenues avant de glousser dès que l'un des princes posait un regard sur elles ; les garçons frôlaient leurs épaules, leurs bras, essayant eux aussi de s'attirer leurs bonnes grâces et le roi soupira devant toutes ses mièvreries. Maintenant c'est sûr, Nolan allait le maudire pour avoir eu une telle idée.

« Roi Odin, père » Le roi fit un sourire bienveillant au seigneur Quatre qui venait d'arriver.

« A quoi est-ce que les princes jouent ? Pourquoi se laissent-ils approcher ainsi ? » Quatre grimaça en voyant une jeune demoiselle tout de rose vêtue se pendre au bras du prince Heero.

« Nous n'en savons rien mon fils. » avoua le seigneur Selim.

« Ils ne s'en rendent pas compte, je crois. Maintenant qu'ils ont goûté à la tendresse de Nolan, j'ai l'impression qu'ils s'imaginent que tous ces jeunes gens n'agissent que par gentillesse. » Répondit le roi.

« Alors que ce sont tous des opportunistes… » Le garçon blond secoua doucement la tête en soupirant, avant de continuer « Si Nolan voit cette scène, ils risquent d'avoir des problèmes. » Quatre finissait juste sa phrase que la porte de la salle s'ouvrait, dévoilant le jeune garçon natté, vêtu d'une tunique beige, assez large pour recouvrir son ventre arrondi par ses cinq mois de grossesse.

Il resta quelques instants interdit, puis ses améthystes se posèrent sur le roi, son frère et Quatre qui lui lancèrent des regards impuissants et résignés. Il s'avança majestueux dans l'allée, passa sans un mot devant les princes qui le dévisagèrent perplexes avant de saluer le roi. Heero et Trowa, sentant que Nolan n'allait pas bien, tentèrent de se libérer de leurs invités qui ne leur permirent qu'après la promesse de leur retour rapide.

« Nolan, tu ne te sens pas bien ? » interrogea Heero, inquiet.

« C'est le bébé ? » demanda Trowa tout aussi angoissé que son frère. Nolan leur fit face, ses yeux reflétant la colère qu'il retenait difficilement.

« Ce n'est pas le bébé. » murmura-t-il de façon à ce que seuls les princes et leurs proches entendent. « Ce sont les pères qui se laissent tourner autour par une bande de lapins en chaleur »

Les princes écarquillèrent les yeux devant ces paroles. Ils se retournèrent, fixèrent quelques instants leur groupe d'invités qui discutaient joyeusement, répondirent distraitement d'un signe de tête aux mains qui leur demandaient de revenir et observèrent de nouveau leur époux.

« Tu dois te faire tes idées, mon amour. Nous sommes mariés ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi ils essayeraient de s'attirer nos faveurs. » Déclara Heero avec assurance, tandis que son frère acquiesçait derrière.

« Peut-être parce que votre époux est entrain de devenir une baleine et que certains se verraient parfaitement dans le rôle de l'amant ou de l'amante. » S'exclama Nolan en essayant de maîtriser le volume de sa voix.

« Nous n'aimons que toi, mon ange et ils le savent ne t'inquiète pas. » répondit Trowa. Ils l'embrassèrent puis repartirent vers leurs invités.

« Dites-moi qu'ils ne sont pas aussi naïfs ! » supplia le prince Nolan aux trois personnes près de lui.

« J'ai peur que si » annonça Quatre, sur un ton désolé.

« Je m'excuse, Nolan. Je pensais que fêter leur 19ème anniversaire serait une bonne idée surtout maintenant qu'ils sont devenus plus sociables mais je n'avais pas imaginé qu'ils devraient affronter toute cette horde de jeunes loups. » Soupira le roi. Nolan secoua la tête.

« Ce n'est pas votre faute, majesté. Leur indifférence les protégeait ; ils sont imbattables en combat mais ils ne sont pas préparés aux manigances de la cour… » Nolan observa les caresses, les sourires, les paroles transpirant de fausseté qui étaient adressés à ses princes avant qu'un éclair sauvage ne passe dans ses prunelles assombries.

« Je crois qu'il est temps que je leur rappelle leur place. » souffla Nolan avant de rejoindre leurs invités.

Il traversa la foule, attrapa au passage la main de ses compagnons avant de se diriger vers l'estrade où le buffet était installé. Tous les regards les suivaient dans leur progression, attendant une explication. Nolan fit face à la foule avec un sourire des plus charmants sur le visage, ses mains tenant toujours celle des princes.

« Mesdemoiselles, messieurs, nous vous remercions tous d'être venus à cette fête en l'honneur des princes Heero et Trowa. Je regrette d'avoir raté le début mais vous comprendrez que dans mon état, un peu de repos est nécessaire. Je suis tout à fait conscient que cela ne va pas aller en s'améliorant dans les prochains mois et je sais que certains d'entre vous seraient tout disposés à soutenir les princes devant le manque de… tendresse qu'ils pourraient subir à cause de mon état. »

De petits sourires victorieux naissaient sur les lèvres tandis que la foule écoutait les paroles du jeune homme. « J'aimerai vous faire une proposition, qui, si les princes sont d'accord, permettra à certains d'entre vous de découvrir un autre mode de vie, très loin de vos occupations actuelles, et qui atténuera j'en suis sûr mes inquiétudes. Après tout ce n'est pas bon pour le bébé ! » Ajouta-t-il avec un grand sourire. Les invités sourirent eux aussi, ravis que le prince Nolan soit d'accord avec eux. Heero et Trowa, quant à eux, le dévisageaient incrédules mais le sourire plus petit mais sincère qu'ils reçurent ainsi que la légère pression de ses mains sur les leurs les rassurèrent un peu. Le roi, le seigneur Selim et Quatre étaient, par contre, complètement abasourdis et perdus devant ses paroles. Allait-il vraiment leur faire une telle proposition ? Etait-il prêt à les partager avec tous ces aristocrates sans scrupule ?

« Bien, alors ceux qui sont intéressés, mettez-vous sur ma droite. Personne n'est obligé hein ! » Presque la totalité des invités présents se déplacèrent à l'endroit indiqué par Nolan et celui-ci regarda les princes d'un air navré tandis qu'ils restaient abasourdis par la terrible vérité qui leur apparaissait. Nolan les rapprocha de lui et plongea ses améthystes dans les deux paires de prunelles complètement perdues, avant de les embrasser l'un après l'autre, leur faisant passer dans ce baiser tout son réconfort. Assuré de voir qu'ils s'étaient remis du choc, il leur sourit avant de se tourner vers la foule, ses yeux assombris par la colère.

« Ce petit test me semble des plus parlants quant à vos véritables motivations pour rester près des princes… Il est temps que je mette les choses au point une fois pour toute. » La voix de Nolan, jusqu'à présent chaleureuse, devint glaciale, faisant frémir la foule. « Je suis extrêmement possessif et je ne tolérerai aucune nouvelle tentative déplacée de votre part. Le premier ou la première que je surprends entrain de faire du rentre dedans à mes époux, je lui offre un voyage à la frontière du pays tout frais payé et comme promis, votre quotidien sera complètement différent de maintenant. Est-ce compris ? » Les invités concernés secouèrent la tête d'une même mouvement, pas du tout tentés de mettre le seigneur Nolan plus en colère. Rien que le ton de sa voix et ses yeux, actuellement noirs comme du charbon, donnaient un aperçu convaincant sur ce qu'il se passerait s'il s'énervait vraiment.

« Bien » répondit-il son sourire revenu « je suis heureux de vous voir si compréhensifs. Je vous en prie, continuez la fête… » Nolan descendit de l'estrade et se dirigea vers le roi, les invités s'écartant à son passage. Il s'assit sans un mot sur une chaise mise à sa disposition et sourit en voyant les princes, qui n'avaient pas bougé, le regarder de leur estrade, un sourire appréciatif sur les lèvres. Il est vrai qu'ils avaient eu une magnifique vue sur ses fesses pendant son trajet et rien qu'à voir, ils ne s'étaient pas privés pour le mater. C'était peut-être aussi du au fait que même si la tunique semblait toute simple vu de devant, elle était en fait ouverte à l'arrière, les pans tenant ensembles par un lacet qui serpentait sur toute la surface de son dos, laissant apparaître le bas de ses reins, nullement gêné par le pantalon à ceinture basse et par ses cheveux remontés en queue de cheval. Nolan leur fit un petit sourire malicieux avant de se retourner vers Quatre et discuter avec lui.

« Tu as été impressionnant… Je pense qu'ils ne recommenceront plus… » Dit le garçon blond en souriant. « On a eu cependant un peu peur pendant un instant. » Nolan lui fit un grand sourire.

« Je n'ai jamais eu beaucoup de chose vraiment à moi, Quatre alors ce que j'ai, je ne le partage pas. » répondit-il. « Mais assez parlé de moi, comment ça se passe avec Wufei ? » continua-t-il avec un sourire espiègle. Les joues de son ami s'empourprèrent et ce dernier jeta un rapide coup d'œil à son père et au roi qui poursuivaient leur discussion, ne semblant pas avoir entendu. Wufei, debout un peu en retrait, avait lui parfaitement compris et arborait lui aussi une magnifique couleur carmine.

« Je préfère ne pas en parler maintenant. » Les turquoises de Quatre étaient suppliantes et Nolan hocha la tête, conciliant.

« Ce soir alors. Ca va être dur pour moi d'attendre » dit-il avec une petite moue résignée. Quatre sourit devant la comédie de son ami puis la discussion se continua sur un autre sujet moins sensible.

* * *

« Nolan, où étais-tu ? Nous commencions à nous inquiéter. » Dit Heero sur un ton de reproche quand son époux rentra enfin dans leur chambre. Nolan l'observa quelques instants puis regarda Trowa avant de leur faire un petit sourire d'excuse. 

« Je suis désolé. Je discutais avec Quatre et je n'ai pas vu le temps passé. » Les princes le prirent dans leurs bras avant de l'embrasser avec ferveur.

« Comment pouvez vous encore avoir des choses à vous dire en ayant passé toute l'après-midi ensemble ? » demanda Trowa perplexe. Le sourire de Nolan s'agrandit en entendant la question ; il s'était cependant approché du lit pour se dévêtir, et il se retrouvait maintenant dos à eux, si bien que les princes ne le virent pas.

« Je voulais avoir une conversation plus intime avec lui au sujet de Wufei. » Les princes qui regardaient la tunique tomber sur le sol, haussèrent un sourcil.

« Wufei ? » demanda Heero, de plus en plus perdu.

« Figurez-vous que je les ai surpris, il y a quinze jours dans une posture assez… délicate. » Le pantalon de toile rejoignit le haut de la tenue par terre.

« Une posture délicate ? » continua Trowa. Les yeux des princes glissaient sur le corps presque nu de leur époux alors qu'un frisson de désir les gagnait devant cette vue des plus sensuelles.

« A la bibliothèque. » conclut Nolan en ôtant son dernier vêtement.

« Bibliothèque… » Soufflèrent les deux princes en même temps. Nolan fronça les sourcils, perplexe. Est-ce qu'il se moquaient de lui à répéter tous ce qu'il disait ? Il se retourna, un peu irrité mais se calma vite en voyant les regards appréciateurs qui parcouraient son corps. Il mit ses mains sur ses hanches et attendit qu'ils aient fini leur matage en règle. Les prunelles cobalt et émeraude remontèrent jusqu'à son visage et semblèrent soudain surprises de se retrouver plongées dans celles de leur époux. Celui-ci s'approcha félinement des princes qui ne pouvaient se défaire des améthystes qui les avaient capturé puis posa une main douce sur leur joue.

« Puis-je savoir à partir de quel moment vous ne m'avez plus écouté, messieurs ? » demanda Nolan avec un air faussement sévère. « Vais-je devoir vous punir ? »

Avant que ses époux puissent répondre, des coups se firent entendre à la porte. Nolan passa dans la salle adjacente pour passer une robe de chambre, tandis que les princes soupiraient en voyant ce corps, rendu encore plus désirable par son ventre rebondi par sa grossesse, disparaître de leur regard.

« Entrez ! » Le roi entra et les princes se levèrent pour le saluer.

« Père. » dirent les princes d'une seule voix.

« Votre majesté ? » La surprise se lut sur son visage alors qu'il sortait de la salle adjacente, et il rougit en se rendant compte de sa tenue vis-à-vis du roi. Alors qu'il allait s'excuser, le roi Odin lui fit signe que ce n'était pas grave et son sourire rassura le jeune garçon. Il s'assit sur le lit au côté des princes et attendit que son beau-père s'asseye et explique la raison de sa présence dans leur chambre si tardivement.

« Je suis désolé de vous déranger… » Commença-t-il « mais voilà plusieurs nuits que j'y réfléchis et la démonstration du seigneur Nolan de cette après-midi m'a enfin rassuré sur ce que je devais faire… Je pense qu'il est temps pour vous de prendre ma place sur le trône du royaume des glaces et de régner tous les trois avec justice, équité et honnêteté… »

Les yeux bleus du roi, si semblable à ceux de son fils, les fixaient avec détermination, tandis que les trois intéressés restaient interdits devant une telle proposition. Finalement, ce fut Nolan qui revint à lui le plus rapidement et il ne put s'empêcher de poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

« Vous n'êtes pas très vieux, majesté, pourquoi ne voulez-vous pas restez sur le trône ? » Le roi Odin le dévisagea et sourit en voyant sur le visage de son gendre une franche incompréhension.

« Quoique tu en pense, je commence à me sentir vieux, Nolan et je veux pouvoir jouer avec mon petit fils ou ma petite fille en toute tranquillité. »

« Qu'en penses-tu, Nolan, nous avons été préparé à devoir prendre la place de notre père mais pas toi… »

« Te sens-tu prêt à régner à nos côtés ? » Les princes l'observaient maintenant attendant sa réponse avec inquiétude.

« Ce que je ne sais pas, vous me l'apprendrez et puis il va bien falloir que je vous surveille avec tous ses intrigants qui vous tournent autour ! »

« Baka ! » dit Heero en souriant avant de lui donner un petit baiser

« On a comprit la leçon de cette après-midi, nous aussi » assura Trowa en l'embrassant à son tour. Ils discutèrent encore un peu tous les quatre et lorsque le roi partit, la journée du surlendemain avait été choisie pour annoncer la passation de pouvoir au peuple.

Les trois futurs rois restèrent sagement enlacés cette nuit-là, profitant de la tendresse de leurs conjoints, conscients du bonheur qui leur était accordé.

* * *

Nolan sentit un petit tiraillement sur sa chemise et il se redressa de son parterre de fleur d'où il enlevait les mauvaises herbes. Malgré son ventre bien rond, il adorait s'occuper du jardin de la Reine qui s'embellissait chaque jour. 

« Bonjour, Yann » Le jeune garçon lui fit un grand sourire puis commença à faire des signes.

§ Bonjour, Nolan §

« Alors, Sally t'a libéré de ton travail ? »

§ Oui, elle m'a dit que je pouvais venir te voir, j'aime bien te regarder quand tu t'occupes des fleurs. §

« Tu veux m'aider ? » Les yeux du garçon brillèrent et il hocha vigoureusement la tête. Ils passèrent les deux heures suivantes à s'occuper du jardin, Nolan nommant avec plaisir les fleurs et les plantes qu'ils rencontraient, expliquant leur propriété et leur utilisation à son nouvel apprenti. Alors qu'ils éclataient de rire, leurs visages tous deux couverts de terre, ils s'aperçurent que les princes les regardaient, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres. Yann se leva après avoir dit au revoir au natté et se sauva du jardin. L'ancien esclave le suivit du regard, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres puis observa ses époux.

« Vous le terrifiez vous savez ? »

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi » dit Trowa en haussant les épaules,

« On ne lui a pourtant jamais rien dit » continua Heero. Nolan éclata une nouvelle fois de rire en voyant leur air navré.

« Vous ne vous en rendez peut-être pas compte mes seigneurs » déclara Nolan en s'approchant d'eux « mais même si vous avez changé, vous êtes assez impressionnants pour quelqu'un de fragile comme Yann... D'ailleurs certains serviteurs ont peur de vous aussi… » Les princes lui essuyèrent doucement le visage.

« Et toi, tu as peur de nous ? » demanda Heero au creux de son oreille, en lui mordillant doucement le lobe, tandis que la langue de Trowa descendait sur sa gorge. Nolan les repoussa d'une main ferme sur leur torse, puis se dirigea vers la porte pour sortir, sa tresse battant ses reins au rythme de ses pas. Il se retourna à la porte, ses améthystes pétillantes devant leur air confus, puis déclara d'une voix sensuelle :

« Les bracelets que je porte aux bras le prouvent… » Les yeux des princes se portèrent inconsciemment aux dragons en argent sur chacun de ses bras, dont les yeux émeraude et cobalt brillaient d'un vif éclat « … je n'ai pas peur des dragons. Pour tout vous dire, je me suis spécialisé dans leur dressage… » Un sourire malicieux s'étira sur ses lèvres avant qu'il ne s'éclipse rapidement. Les deux princes restèrent un moment interdits puis sortirent en souriant à leur tour.

La vie était repartie sur cette terre glacée, les cœurs s'étaient réchauffés et les trois rois comptaient bien maintenir cette paix durablement… Pour tous les habitants du royaume et pour leurs enfants à venir…

OWARI

**Petit mot de l'auteur : **

Et voilà, cette fic est finie ! Je ferais peut-être une version Quatre/Wufei (ça me plairait bien et j'ai un peu commencé à l'écrire mais il ne faut pas vous bercer d'illusion pour les personnes que ça intéressent : elle n'est pas pour tout de suite !)

La fin reste assez ouverte et je sais que beaucoup d'entre vous voulaient la grossesse, la naissance et tout mais je ne voulais pas aller plus loin à cause de ma prochaine fic qui s'intitule…

**Reconversion**

_(Je trouve que le sujet est superbement bien amené, lol)_

Voici le résumé officiel :

#Pourquoi les quatre autres pilotes l'avaient rejoins cette nuit ? Cette mission avait retardé la réponse mais il comptait bien l'obtenir à son retour. A moins que Oz s'en mêle et ne change ses priorités… Et son futur…#

Pour vous en dire un peu plus, cette fic raconte la vie quotidienne de nos pilotes après la guerre. Je l'aime bien car même si l'histoire est assez simple, elle est... familiale. Elle est écrite uniquement en un POV (je suis désolée pour ceux ou celles qui n'aiment pas trop ce genre mais j'aime bien varier le style d'écriture et comme à l'origine, j'écris ces fics pour me faire plaisir…) Elle est assez longue : une douzaine de chapitres pour l'instant (à vue d'œil) et elle n'est pas finie… Au niveau lemon, elle est beaucoup plus light puisqu'il n'y en a que 2 pour l'instant et je ne sais pas si je vais inclure le second dans la publication (Là, vous allez me dire qu'avec ce que j'ai écrit jusqu'à présent, vous êtes habitué mais je crois que moi non… Je dois souffrir d'un dédoublement de personnalité quand je les écris…lol) Sinon, il y a encore un changement de prénom mais là, j'étais un peu obligée !

Je retournerais à une update par semaine parce que je ne veux pas avoir de pression pour écrire la fin. Le titre est peut-être provisoire parce qu'il ne me plaît pas trop. Si je trouve mieux, il change (si vous avez des propositions, n'hésitez pas !)


End file.
